La Estrella y El Dragón
by WaiFabi
Summary: Por una acción, por un Intento, lo perdió todo, pero no por ello se dará por vencido y terminara mal. Hyodo Issei, vivirá grandes aventuras y sobre todo, encontrará lo que siempre a buscado. Issei/Harem. Serafall x OC.
1. Incio

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **ADVERTENCIA**

Éste Fanfictión puede tener relatos sexuales, así cómo ofensivo para el lector.

 **ESTAS ADVERTIDO**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quién lo diría…

Que de un día para otro, de humano pasase a ser demonio…

Que de un día para otro, me enterase que un Dragón ocupa se encuentra en mi interior…

Que de un día para otro, pasase a ser de el demonio más débil a tener una fuerza promedio de cualquier demonio de clase baja…

Que de un día para otro, me convirtiese en el héroe de mi amada…

Que de un día para otro…

Pierda todo lo que amaba…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Pasado)

Allí me encontraba...

Recibiendo la mejor de las palizas que nunca en mi vida me hayan dado…

Pero todo era por una buena causa.

Quería proteger a mi ama…

Quería proteger a la mujer que amaba…

Aunque el resultado nunca fue lo que esperaba.

Le otorgué a el Dragón de mi interior una extremidad de mi cuerpo para tener un poco más de poder…

Pero no fue suficiente…

Me convertí en un auténtico Dragón para tener más poder…

Pero aun así no fue suficiente…

Que demonios debía hacer?

Mientras recibía cada uno de sus golpes, podía observar como la mujer con la que una vez ansié luchar por ella lloraba…

La mujer que decidí proteger no por ser su siervo, si no por que mi corazón lo guiaba…

Lo dictaba…

Lloraba…

Por mi? Esa seria una pregunta estúpida. Ver a su siervo que recibía tal paliza era lo mas horrible que podía ver una mujer que consideraba a sus siervos como familia…

Aunque de ser así me alegraría un poco…

Digo que ella no lloraba por mí, si no por ella.

Ver como su estúpido siervo, hacia un estúpido intento de salvarla de su destino…

Ese era su motivo…

El motivo de sus lágrimas…

Ver que su estúpido siervo recibía una brutal paliza, era lo que hacia que su esperanza de ser desatada de su destino se fuera derechito a la mierda..

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Presente)

Al menos, de eso fue lo que me enteré…

Hace mas de 2 días, me desperté en una camilla de enfermería…

Vendado...

Conectado a una cantidad considerables de maquinas de enfermería…

Era obvio, mi intento por querer salvar a la mujer que amo fue estúpido.

Lamentablemente, ese fue mi destino…

-¡Maldición!- Maldije en el momento de rabia, golpee con mis nulas fuerzas la camilla.

El saber que mi intento fue en vano y que mi amada se encontraba en brazos de otro hombre, o tal vez peor, en la cama de aquel detestable sujeto…

Me llenaba de irritación...

Traté de levantarme, pero fui detenido por la manos de una mujer…

-Le ruego que no lo haga, es por su bien- Me dijo la mujer al lado mío.

Aquella mujer, era la mismísima ama de llaves del Satán Carmesí del inframundo.

La Reina de Sirzechs Lucifer.

-¡Que Sucedió!- Pregunté exaltado, he estado el suficiente tiempo insconciente para que allá sucedido lo que no deseaba.

-Tranquilo- Me dijo la mujer -Por su bien, le recomiendo que se disponga a descansar, su estado es deplorable y gracias a esas maquinas usted se encuentra vivo-

-¡No puedo estar tranquilo!- Le dije gritándole a la mujer -¡Por favor, dígame que ha sucedido!-

-Señor, por favor…- La mujer se calló al interrumpirla.

-¡Por favor Grayfia, Dime que sucedió!- Trate de tomar de su vestido de sirvienta, pero todas las conexiones que tenia en los aparatos médicos me lo impedía.

Grayfia utilizo su fuerza en mi y me recostó fácilmente en la camilla.

-Escúcheme, se qué quiere saber todo lo que sucedió y no me negaré en contárselo, pero no puedo hacerlo si está exaltado- Me dijo Grayfia, poniendo su mano en mi pecho, apretando con fuerza en la medida de contrarrestar la mía en un intento de zafarme de su agarré.

Entendiendo sus palabras, accedí a su petición.

Ya una vez calmado, Grayfia comenzó a contarme todo.

-Escúcheme, puede que todo lo que oiga le parezca mentira o difícil de creer, desea escucharlo de igual forma?- Me preguntó Grayfia.

-Por favor, solo dímelo- Conteste de forma apagada, solo quería saber lo sucedido y rápido.

-Está bien- Suspirando levemente -Luego de su combate…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Pasado)

Luego de su combate, todo fue peor…

Cuando tu victoria estaba a punto de ser cantada y otorgada, algo inesperado sucedió.

La hermana menor de Riser Phenex, Ravel Phenex, intervino en tu combate con la intención de salvar a su hermano.

Lo que nos llamó la atención tanto a mi, como a todos los presentes, es que Riser Phenex trató de calcinarlos tanto a ti como a su hermana pequeña.

Tu hiciste un acto heroico, protegiste a las hermana menor de Riser Phenex, pero también obtuviste un daño muy severo.

Fuiste completamente quemado, recibiste el mayor daño que la niña Phenex, eso explica lo de tu vendajes.

Riser, al ver su victoria frente a sus ojos, accedió a darte el golpe de gracia, La brutal paliza que le otorgaba era demasiado horrible, pero para tu suerte, La Princesa Rías intervino en el combate, sacándole del escenario.

Una vez que todos estaban en la sala donde se afirmaría el matrimonio entre Rías Gremory y Riser Phenex, la pequeña [alfil] de La Princesa Rías procedió a curarte, aunque sus intentos fueron nulos.

La enfermería no tardo en llegar y te llevaron a la sala donde te atenderían.

La tención aumento cuando La Princesa Rías dijo estas palabras.

"Resulta que mi estúpido siervo no pudo salvarme de mi destino…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Presente)

-Y eso es todo lo que sucedió- Me dijo la mujer, sonando preocupada al ver que mis ojos perdieron brillo.

-La Princesa Rías nos reveló una verdad a todos- Continuo pausadamente, de seguro pensaba si continuar o no -Creo que hasta aquí…- La interrumpí al saber que se detendría .

-Por favor, continúa- Le dije con una voz completamente carente de tacto o sentimientos.

-Seguro?- Pregunto nuevamente.

-Continúa…-

-Está bien- Tomando un poco de aire -La Princesa Rías dijo que su plan era el utilizar el poder del Dragón Celestial de tu interior para poder librarse de la carga que la atormentaba-

Mirándola, pude ver su preocupación al ver mis ojos…

-Que quieres decir?- Le pregunté, con mi intacta voz.

-Que La Princesa Rías lo ha utilizado-

Que en un momento así cualquiera se pondría mal y yo no era la excepción.

Rías Gremory…

La mujer mas bella que he conocido…

Que de ser mi ama, pasó a ser mi amada…

La mujer que le dedique mi vida y sueños para verla feliz…

Es así como me lo paga?

Ella sólo me reencarnó en demonio para que yo sólo pudiera desatarla de su destino?

Simplemente me usó?

Si…

Simplemente, me usó en su fracasado plan.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Presente)

Eso fue lo que ocurrió…

Eso fue, de lo que me entere al despertar…

Rápidamente salí corriendo de la sala de enfermería sin importarme nada el estado en el que me encontraba.

Todos me miraban…

Unos, mal…

Otros, sorprendidos…

Y la mayoría, apenados o asustados…

Esas miradas, me hundían cada vez mas y mas en el estado depresivo y deplorable en el que me encontraba.

-P-por qué…Me miran de ese modo?- Pregunté en general aunque nadie contestaba.

Decidí ignorar todo, cada minuto que pasaba el dolor que me transmitían las piernas eran comparables a las de una estocada de una lanza.

Ahora que recuerdo, según Grayfia, me encontraba en los dominios de la familia Phenex. Eso me daba a entender el por que todos me miraban de aquellas formas.

Es normal que de algunos de estos demonios me mirasen de una forma enojada cuando desafíe y herí al tercer hijo de la Familia Phenex.

Supongo que seria normal que todos me mirasen sorprendidos cuando estoy caminando por las calles con el torso desnudo y completo de vendajes, a demás de que aun sigo vivo.

Y sobre todo, no creo que sea muy normal el hecho de que me mirasen con suma pena hacia mi persona…

Con suma lastima...

Con suma compasión…

-Por qué…- Las palabras no me articulaban, al separarme de las maquinas que me mantenían vivo este comenzó a surtir efectos.

-¡Issei-Sama!- Grito Grayfia detrás mia.

Ella al parecer salió en mi búsqueda cuando desaparecí de su vista en la sala de enfermería.

Mi vitalidad comenzaba a drenarse, pues mis heridas, tanto cortes como quemaduras y fracturas habían vuelto a lesionarse y de maneras tales como las tuve al principio.

No pude dar una paso mas…

No pude ni siquiera voltear a ver a Grayfia que, pese a no ser una conocida, a cuidado de mi durante varios días.

Mi vista se nublo nuevamente…

Tal como aquella vez…

Como en aquel combate…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Pasado)

Golpeaba su rostro…

Su arrogante e irritable rostro…

Pateaba su torso…

Esquivaba algún que otro golpe…

Mi fuerza había aumentado a tal punto, que se dieron vueltas las tornas.

Envuelto en una rojiza armadura.

La armadura del Dragón Ocupa de mi interior…

El Welsh Dragón, Ddraig…

El Dragón Emperador Rojo.

Me hubiese gustado el haber llegado a este punto de mi actual fuerza mediante mis propios méritos y no por haber sacrificado mi brazo izquierdo.

Pero eso no importaba…

En estos momentos, solo importaba una cosa…

-Romperle la cara a éste hijo de puta!- Grite con mucha ira, dándole un poderoso golpe al rostro.

El golpe fue tal, que el idiota fue lanzado hacia una gran estatua que tenia forma de Rey de la piezas de ajedrez de la que estaba conformada el área de nuestro combate.

Un gran temblor…

Una gran columna de polvos y piedras…

Todo ellos aparecieron cuando lance al Phenex contra la estatua.

Supuse que ese golpe habría terminado con nuestro duelo, pero no fue así.

Una gran llamarada de fuego salió de aquel manto de polvos.

El muy hijo de puta había tomado el vuelo, formando con la inmensa llamarada de fuego un par de alas.

10

Miré mi brazo izquierdo.

Grave error…

Mi preocupación por el dígito que pronunció el Dragón Ocupa dentro de mi, dio como ventaja al puto Phenex, demostrándole que bajé mi guardia.

Al igual que yo hice con el, el me dio un buen golpe, lanzándome con una estatua con forma de peón, Estrellándome, levantando un manto de polvos y piedras.

Si no fuera por mi gloriosa armadura, el impacto me hubiese causado un gran daño, tal vez me hubiese dejado fuera de combate.

Levantándome como si nada, comencé a correr hacia el muy hijo de puta, lanzando un puñetazo al rostro, dejando su guardia baja, golpeando con mi brazo disponible el abdomen del Phenix, doblándolo mientras escupía algo de sangre, pateando su cabeza con una gran fuerza, lanzándolo a unos metros de distancia.

9

Nuevamente, en mi brazo izquierdo, la voz del Dragón Ocupa resonó con fuerza, dándome a entender una cosa.

Mi tiempo se está agotando y tengo que ponerle fin a esta estupidez ya.

El Phenex se levanto algo mareado, atontado para mi punto de vista.

Al verlo en ese estado aproveche mi oportunidad y me lance nuevamente a el. Golpeándolo en todo el cuerpo, el no podía defenderse ya que con la forma y velocidad que lo golpeaba no podía ni siquiera ver de donde le provenían los golpes.

Si me vieran desde cualquier punto de vista que no sea el mía, dirían que estoy interpretando los golpes que se dan en el Dragón Ball Z.

Pero no es el caso…

Esta fuerza…

Esta velocidad…

Era real, no era de un dibujo animado.

8

Seguía golpeando al rubio Phenix, pero algo no andaba bien.

Detuvo una de mis manos.

Como es eso posible?

Además de qué…

7

-Que!?- Grite por dos motivos.

El primero es que el Phenix allá detenido mis veloces golpes con una mano cuando hace poco no podía ni siquiera ver de donde provenían.

Tal vez es como en los animes, donde el personaje que tiene que brillar obtiene un PowerUp momentáneamente como lo tuve yo.

Mi segunda sorpresa es que…

6

-Tan rápido!?- Grite nuevamente, recibiendo de lleno un golpe al yelmo de mi armadura, siendo lanzado a unos metros de distancia del Phenix.

Para mi segunda sorpresa, es que ahora el tiempo que tenia se ésta yendo a la mierda mas rápido de lo que pensé.

5

Sabia que si el tiempo limite se terminaba, todo estaba perdido. Por lo que me lance nuevamente al combate y al igual que Phenix, ambos lanzamos un poderoso puñetazo que impactó con el puño del otro, creando una gran onda expansiva, quebrando el suelo a nuestros pies, haciendo temblar la dimensión en donde nos encontrábamos.

4

En ese momento, sentí algo diferente.

Uno, que mi fuerza se había disminuido demasiado, poniéndome al nivel de siempre, el de un demonio de clase baja.

Dos, que mi resistencia física también había disminuido mucho. Ya que el golpe que me dio el Phenix tras haber impactado nuestros puños, me hizo sentir dolor, cosa que no lo sentía antes de que mi tiempo limite se disminuyese a 4…

3

Bueno, a 3.

No solo eso, que si no que cuando recibí el golpe, escupí algo de sangre, que se despidió por las uniones del yelmo de mi armadura.

2

El tiempo se fue a la mierda y con ella, mis esperanzas de victoria…

1

Un segundo…

Una oportunidad…

Comencé a correr hasta el Phenix, con una única esperanza…

Dar todo en un solo golpe…

El golpe...

Que salvaría del cruel destino a mi amada Ama…

[RESET]

Y todo se derrumbo…

Mi victoria…

Mi esperanza…

La felicidad de Rías...

Caí al suelo como un costal de basura.

Sin fuerza…

No podía mover ni un solo dedo o músculo…

Mis vista se nublaba…

Sentí como me agarraban del cuello de mi camisa…

Sentí como me levantaban con suma facilidad…

Y miré nuevamente ese detestable rostro…

Lleno de arrogancia…

Lleno de confianza…

Simplemente me repugna.

-Que sucede, acaso es todo lo que podías hacer?- Me dijo el muy hijo de puta en mi cara, con tan solo escucharlo mi ira nuevamente comenzó a manifestarse…solo que en mi interior.

-Esperaba mas de ti- Y ahí comienza en castigo hacia mi.

Una lluvia de violento golpes, envueltos en grandes llamas de fuego.

Dolía…

Dolía mas que cualquier cosa que me causó dolor en este horrible mundo…

Esta muy mal…

Incluso, sentía que moriría…

Miré el puño llameante de aquel desgraciado…

Lentamente…

Acercándose a mi…

La luz que bañaba su mano, encendió la chispa de mi mente…

No se como…

No se cuando…

Y mucho menos se porque…

Pero esquive el golpe…

El calor que sentía en mi interior…

Ahora lo sentía en carne propia…

Mi cuerpo brilla en rojo vivo…

Una aura rojiza emanaba de mi cuerpo, como su fuesen llamas de fuego rodeando la leña…

Todo se había vuelto lento para mi…

Entonces, una sonrisa adorno mi rostro…

Con una velocidad que ni siquiera yo pude ver…

Golpee la cara de es muy hijo de puta…

El me dejó caer, y yo pude ver como su horrible cara, se había vuelto mas horrible tras el golpe que le di.

Su ojo derecho había desaparecido, dando a la vista una llamarada de fuego, conocidos como la regeneración del los Phenix.

Pero algo no andaba bien para el…

Pasó mas de 10 segundos y no se había regenerado del todo.

Eso era un punto para mi…

Me lance al ataque con una velocidad que no yo conocía…

Comencé a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo, ni siquiera yo podía ver en que momento o lugar lo golpeaba…

Pero había algo que si podía saber…

Que esto me estaba gustando…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Pasado)

Esos ojos…

De color miel pasaron a grises brillosos…

Ese aspecto…

Su castaño cabellos obtuvo leves tonos grisáceos…

Esa velocidad…

Ni siquiera puedo ver los golpes que le da a mi Ni-sama…

Mi Ni-sama…

Ni-sama…

Esto no puede estar pasando!

Mi Ni-sama no perdería contra un pervertido Dragón de pacotilla!

No lo puedo permitir!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Pasado)

No podía sentir nada...

Ni la fuerza que sentía todo mi cuerpo…

Ni siquiera el calor que éste emanaba…

Pero aún así me gustaba…

Me gustaba mi nueva fuerza…

Me gustaba lo que mis ojos miraban…

Como el bastardo se despedazaba, golpe por golpe…

Como mi victoria estaba a punto de serme otorgada…

Como el destino de mi ama estaba seguro…

Aunque…

-Detente!- Una voz llamo mi atención.

Una mujer de cabellos con forma de taladro venía hacia mi, separándome del bastardo de Riser...

-Detente, le mataras!- Me grito nuevamente…

Y de nuevo…

Todo volvió a ocurrir…

Mi fuerza se desvanecía…

El calor que emanaba se disipaba…

Nuevamente estaba en cero…

No tenia fuerza, solo podía quedarme parado, mirando a la mujer que, con ojos llorosos, me pedía detener esto.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhrrrrrggggg!- Un grito se escuchó en todo el lugar…

Ambos miramos de donde provenía tal grito…

O mas bien rugido…

Riser Phenix, se envolvió en llamas, solo que estas eran de mayor tamaño que la anterior…

Su rostro denotaba ira…

Sus intenciones mostraban una…

Destruir todo a su paso!

Juntando sus manos, las llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo se acumularon en ella, creando una inmensa esfera de fuego.

Con un poco de fuerza notoria, Riser Phenix lanzo la esfera hacia nosotros.

Acaso es idiota?

No la lanzo solo hacia mi…

También lo lanzo hacia la chica junto a mi...

Ambos seremos destruidos…

-¡Q-quita!- Grite como pude, al ver que la mujer no se movía, si no que se mantenía en el lugar.

Tal vez el asombro de que su hermano la atacase la mantuvo en ese estado.

Pero no era el caso…

Estaba a punto de morir…

Si iba a morir, moriría como héroe…

Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia, me lance sobre la chica, usando mi cuerpo como escudo…

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

Una inmensa explosión cubrió todo el área.

Tanto yo como el causante de la explosión surtimos heridos y seria normal ya que la devastación que causó el muy bastardo era mas que suficiente para dejarnos en estos estados…

La única que salió ilesa es la chica a quien salvé…

Pude sentir como mi espalda ardía…

Con mis pocas fuerzas, me separe del abrazo protector que hice con la mujer y caí al suelo, adolorido.

La chica me miraba sorprendida…

Supongo que jamás pensó que la salvaría ya que sabia que era hermana de aquel bastardo.

O tal vez pensó el por que su hermano ataco de tal forma, que no le importase la presencia de su hermana.

Tal vez no sea así por que si lo fuera, creo que quedaría en su intacta asombro o dirigiría su mirada a su hermano.

Tal vez sea así…

O tal vez no lo sea…

La verdad es que no lo sé…

Mi vista se estaba nublando…

Solo podía ver como la mujer junto a mi se arrodillaba junto a mi, llorando…

Y fue en ese momento…

Donde lo perdí todo…

Todo lo que amaba…

Se perdió…

Se quedó en el olvido…

Podía ver como el infeliz, pese a estar medio muerto, se acercaba a mi, con la intención de asestarme el golpe de gracia…

Solo que…

Una mujer de rojos cabellos lo detuvo…

Fue como aquella vez…

Cuando la vi llorar por primera vez…

Cuando prometí que no dejaría que nada la dejara llorar…

Creo que no la cumplí…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Hola, bienvenidos sean a mi primera historia en fanfiction._

 _Desdé que comencé a leer fics de esté anime, se me a pasado por la cabeza el hacer uno yo mismo. Por lo que aqui está._

 _Bueno, respecto al fic, desde ya se habran dado cuenta que trata sobre un "abandono" o "traicion"(o como quieran llarmarlo) de Rias a Issei, por lo que generara en Issei un cambio para bien y de ahi comienza la historia._

 _Esto es un prologo, por lo que mi intencion en esta es escribir o relatar el como y por que Issei ya no se encuentra en los dominios Gremory._

 _Desde que comence a formular la historia, estoy en dudas de que si la pareja de Issei sea Ravel o Sona. Aunque por mi, descartaria a ambas ya que son muy tipicas en este tipo de fics. Tambien se me vino a la cabeza la de un personaje OC, pero todavia lo estoy debatiendo._

 _Tengo mis pro y contra con respecto a las chicas que quiero elegir para que sea la pareja "principal" de Issei que ya dije que pueden ser Sona o Ravel._

 _Con Ravel tengo mas pro que contras, Ya que a ella la podria poner como una mujer arrepentida por sus actos, decide estar junto a Issei por obligacion y de ahi comienza la historia de Amor que según valla pasando los caps, lo iré formulando._

 _En tanto con Sona, ahí ya es otra cosa. Ella en este fic, sera tal como lo es en el anime o como la describen en otros fics._

 _Seria._

 _Mandona._

 _Y si la relacion tira por un IsseixSona, ahi tendre que tener un poco mas de imaginacion y encaje perfecto con la redaccion segun lo vaya formulando._

 _Ademas, de que tenemos que tener en cuenta a su hermana, Serafall._

 _Ya por ese lado, no me gusta mucho eso, ya que a Serafall le tengo otro papel o candidato por asi decirlo._

 _Y si descarto a todas las opciones y elijo un OC, ahi las cosas se me hacen un poco mas facil. Ya que si es un OC, puedo elegir yo la historia y personalidad y todo lo que tenga que ver con el OC._

 _Todavia está en dudas, pero lo tratare de solucionar pronto._

 _Con respecto al "candidato" de Serafall, ahi entra mi personaje OC._

 _Es obvio que esta historia tendrá sus peleas asi como sus dialogos, tal como los tuvo el esté cap, alguna que otra relato romantica y sin dejar de lado, los relatos sexuales._

 _Tal vez desde su punto de vista, la historia no está bien organizada o le falta algo de explicacion. Pero ya deben de saberlo, hay personas (como yo) que utilizan el prologo para explicar una cosa y utilizan el resto de los demas los capitulos para desarrollar otra._

 _Ademas de que es el primer cap._

 _Bueno, creo que eso es todo, si hay alguna duda o sugerencia, no duden en preguntar._

 _Gracias por leer._


	2. Todo Comienza

**High School DxD: La Estrella y el Dragón**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Todo Comienza...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **ADVERTENCIA**

Esté Fanfiction puede contener relatos sexuales, asi como ofensivos para el lector.

Desdé ya, lo lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

 **QUEDAS ADVERTIDO**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La promesa…

La promesa que le hizo a su Ama…

No la pudo cumplir…

Horas pasaron desdé que Issei quedó inconsciente en las calles de los dominios de los Phoenix.

Ahora mismo, se encontraba nuevamente en la enfermería de los territorios de unos de los Clanes Demoníacos más destacables, siendo vigilado por la maid del Maou Lucifer.

-Crees qué se despierte nuevamente?- Preguntó un hombre, oculto en la oscuridad, detrás de la dama de llaves de Sirzechs G. Lucifer.

-No lo sé...- Dijo tristemente la maid -Pesé a estar conectado, sus esperanzas de vida son muy nulas…-

-Eso es malo- Habló nuevamente el hombre – No solo perderán a un Valiente Guerrero, si no que también perderán a una pieza importante para el mundo demoniaco- Dijo la persona detrás de la mujer, dándose la vuelta, mirando el cielo violeta del inframundo tras una ventana abierta, sereno, de brazos cruzados.

-¿Tienes alguna idea o algo?- Preguntó nuevamente la mujer.

-Si, desdé la primera vez que lo vi, supuse que tener un plan es una buena idea- Dándose vuelta, saliendo de las sombras, mostrándose ante la mujer -No decidiré como es qué seguirá vivo, pero tiene que estarlo, cuando lo hayan conseguido, llévalo a mis dominios, yo me encargaré del resto- Tras terminar de hablar, la persona nuevamente se acercó a la ventana, saliendo en un resplandor fuera de lo normal.

Acaso quien era ese sujeto?

-Supongo que estará bien- Mirando por la ventana, mirando en los cielos como una estela morada se dibujaba.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Los días habían pasado…

Se convertían en meses…

Pero aún así, Issei no despertaba…

Los enfermeros buscaban alguna que otra forma de sacarlo de aquélla enfermería.

Pero por qué?

Fácil, el fue el que le causó grandes problemas al heredero Phoenix.

Y no solo lo hacían por voluntad propia…

Si no qué eran órdenes directas de Riser Phoenix.

Pero eso no se podía hacer…

Definitivamente no…

Por mas que sea un demonio que dañó a un noble, no se merecía tal trató…

Pero eso no era nada que Riser no pueda solucionar…

Era más que obvio…

El movió ficha…

No le importaba las reglas…

No le importaba lo que piensen los demás…

O sus padres…

El sólo lo quería lejos…

Y si era posible, muerto…

La maid de Sirzechs Lucifer en estos momentos, mientras observaba al inconsciente Issei, pensaba el cómo poder trasladarlo a algún lado para salvar su vida.

Si utilizaba un círculo mágico no serviría, lo que mantiene vivo a Issei era las maquinas a las cuales estaba conectado. Si solo re removiera una, éste perjudicaría a Issei, produciendo su muerte inminente.

No había muchas opciones, solo quedaba una opción…

-Tal vez…- Pensándolo un momento, sacó del bolsillo de su traje un teléfono móvil, mirándolo, pensando si debía llamar o no… -Creo que sería lo mejor para el…- Tacleando un numero, comenzó a marcar.

-Hola?- Se oyó una voz masculina nuevamente.

-Hola, soy yo de nuevo…-

-Grayfia, sucede algo?-

-Es sobre Issei…-

-Que sucede con el- La voz está vez sonaba mas sería de lo normal cómo la conocería Grayfia.

-No hay forma de que sobreviva, el heredero Phoenix a ordenado la exiliación del chico y yo tengo que volver con la familia Gremory…-

-La niña Phoenix, no le ha otorgado una de las lágrimas?-

-Si, pero por órdenes directas no las puedo utilizar-

-Has una cosa, transpórtalo hasta aquí con la lágrima, yo me encargaré del resto- Cortando la llamada.

-Espero qué funcione…- Tomando el frasco que contenía la dicha medicina, la posó en el pecho del joven, creando un circulo mágico debajo del chico, desapareciendo en su vista.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _5 años mas tarde..._

-[Crees que es lo mejor?]- dijo una grave voz.

-Si, por mas que se hayan vuelto más fuertes, no podrán hacerle frente a un Cadre- Dijo Issei, en lo alto de un edificio, observando como el grupo Gremory luchaba contra el Cadre de Grigory, Kokabiel.

Hace no más de 2 semanas, se reportaron el robó de las Excaliburs, armas sagradas con un poder inmenso.

Todo los rastros y pruebas conducían a un camino.

El camino iba derechito hacia Kokabiel.

Issei lo ha estado siguiendo desdé todo ese tiempo y no por voluntad propia.

El había aceptado un trabajo, dicho contratista era Azazel, Gobernador de Grigory, pidiendo el apoyo del Dragón para detener a Kokabiel.

Si fuera el Issei de antes, el no aceptaría el contrato…

Lo haría sin que fuera un trabajo o hubiera una recompensa en ello.

Claro, lo haría por que en esos momentos estaría en el grupo Gremory y protegería de su ama.

Pero ahora no es el caso.

El ya no es como antes…

El Issei de antes...

Pervertido…

Idiota…

Pervertido…

Y mas pervertido...

Ha cambiado, dando paso a otro Issei…

Otra personalidad…

La otra cara de la moneda…

-[Compañero, creo que lo ha hecho…]-

-Si, lo ha revelado- Observaba como la Exorcista, portadora de la sagrada espada Durandal caía de rodillas, mientras la otra creyente de Dios, portadora del Twilight Healing caía desmayada -Es hora…-

Todos miraban sorprendidos al Cadre de Grigory…

Dios había muerto!?

Esto no le calló muy bien a todos.

Algunos de los demonios reencarnado, anteriormente poseían creencias así como algunos la poseen todavía.

Acaso todo era mentira?

Ahora mismo, hay personas, creyentes de Dios, siendo engañadas.

Todos sus sacrificios…

Todos sus rezos…

Todos sus anhelos…

Todas sus Fe…

No servían para nada…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-¡Maldita sea!- Grito la exorcista de pelo azul con un mechón verde, blandiendo su espada, lanzándose hacia su oponente.

Saltando, cayendo en picada con su espada al frente, lanzando una estocada, sorprendiéndose al ver al Cadre de Grigory sosteniendo la punta de su espada con un dedo.

-Eso es todo?- Dijo el Cadre con un tono de arrogancia -Que aburrido…- Golpeando la cara de la chica con su puño, lanzándola varios metros de distancia.

-Veo que la noticia los puso de malas…- habló nuevamente, viendo como todos estaban mirándolo con odio -Me hubiese gustado que ese odio lo transformen en fuerza y poder para luchar contra mi, pero dado el caso, creo que ya es hora de destruir todo-

Levitando en el aire con sus 12 alas negras, el Cadre de Grigory alzo ambas manos, creando una inmensa lanza de luz.

-No puedo permitirlo-

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como la potente barrera mágica de Sona Sitri se había destruido como si fuera cristal y con ella, la imagen de una Armadura roja con 2 alas extendidas tocaba el suelo, dando a entender que el fue el causante de la destrucción de la barrera mágica.

-T-tu?- Dijeron Rías y Kokabiel al mismo tiempo, viendo como el la armadura roja estaba parado en medio de ellos, de brazos cruzados, observando firmemente a Kokabiel.

-Ja, quien diría que el Sekeryuutei aparecería en este combate- Dijo el Cadre de Grigory -Vienes a salvar a tu Ama Dragón?-

-Yo, ya no sirvo a nadie- Dijo duramente el Sekeryuutei, caminando a paso lento en dirección al Cadre.

Rías estaba sorprendida, Issei, el actual Sekeryuutei aún estaba con vida.

Ella tenía por asegurado que el estaba muerto…

Ella lo había matado, removiendo sus 8 piezas de peón…

Claro que sus intenciones no eran esas, si no que eran la de removerlo de su sequito...

Pero removerle las 8 piesas de peón, se comparaban a una apuñalada...

Dirigiéndole palabras muy duras…

Pero sobre todo, su aura…

El aura que despedía no era normal…

Podía sentir como el aura que rodeaba a el portador del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo era muy superior a la suya.

-Jajajaja, eso lo tenia por entendido, pero jamás creí que seria verdad- El Cadre aterrizo nuevamente al suelo, observando como el Sekeryuutei caminaba lentamente hacia el.

Sin temor…

Sin prisas…

-Por lo que veo, estas dispuesto a luchar conmigo-

-¿Que te parece?- Dijo el Sekeryuutei, parando en seco, levantando levemente una cantidad de polvo.

-Si! Por fin un reto!- Dijo el Cadre emocionado, lanzándose contra Issei a una velocidad monstruosa.

Nadie vio nada…

Ni siquiera cuando el Cadre salió volando contra Issei…

Pero algo si pudieron ver…

Todos observaban sorprendidos como el Cadre de Grigory se había estrellado contra un edificio del establecimiento.

-Pero que?...-

Todos se preguntaban eso, se supone que es esa arremetida por parte del Cadre, tendría que golpear a Issei y causarle un severo daño.

Pero fue todo lo contrario…

-Je, eso si no me lo esperaba…- El Cadre se levantaba de entre los escombros -Pensé que no podrías esquivarme, pero resulta que no solo lo has hecho, si no que me has golpeado y sacado una de mis alas-

Todos se sorprendieron nuevamente, todos dirigieron su vista al castaño que portaba la armadura del Dragón Emperador Rojo y se sorprendieron aún mas cuando vieron que lo dicho por el Cadre no era mentira.

Issei estaba parado alado de un camino de tierra, hecha por la arremetida del Cadre, con una ala en su mano.

-Mis ordenes son llevarte de nuevo a tu jaula, pajarito- Issei tiró a un lado la ala del Cadre y copiándolo, se lanzó a una velocidad monstruosa, apareciendo detrás del Cadre, arrancándole 2 alas mas.

-arrrgh!!- Gimió el Cadre al sentir el dolor nuevamente.

-Que alas tan repugnantes, no se comparan con las de Azazel- lanzándose contra el Cadre, Issei se posó frente a Kokabiel, dejando en los cielos una estela de color rojo, golpeando el abdomen del Cadre, lanzándolo a las alturas.

-Maldito!- Gritó Kokabiel, creando una lanza de luz inmensa -Toma!-

Issei solo se quedó quieto.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como el ataque hizo impacto con el Sekeryuutei, creando una gran explosión.

-Jajajaja, solo resultaste ser un aladrero!- Gritó el Cadre al ver la explosión.

Un minuto…

Es lo que pasó tras la explosión…

Y no mas de un segundo…

Hizo que todos se queden con la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

La imagen del Sekeryuutei deteniendo el ataque del Cadre de Grigory con una sola mano, fue suficiente como para que todos reconozcan la fuerza de Issei.

El ya no era como antes…

Ya no era el debilucho que era…

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[GIFT]

Potenciando el ataque que detuvo, Issei dijo...

-Toma, te la devuelvo-

Si el ataque de Kokabiel de por si era fuerte y emanaba una fuerte aura, ahora todo se multiplicaba por 3.

El Cadre de Grigory no pudo hacer nada, no tenia posibilidades de escape y mucho menos la de detener el golpe ya que de por si, el golpe era suyo con el triple de fuerza.

Era como detener 3 veces su ataque…

Algo imposible para alguien como el…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La explosión no se hizo esperar, dejando una gran nube de polvo.

El Cadre de Grigory había caído en el suelo.

Issei caminaba tranquilamente hacia el maltrecho Cadre, mirando como este no se movía.

Una vez frente a el, lo tomó de brazos y lo llevó a su hombro como su fuera un costal de papas.

Dándose vuelta, Issei vio como todos lo miraban sorprendidos y seria normal.

El demonio reencarnado mas débil del inframundo…

Ahora mismo había vencido a un Ángel Caído de categoría Cadre muy fácilmente.

Afilando sus sentidos, Issei salto hacia un lado, esquivando una esfera blanca que al hacer contacto con el suelo…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Provocó una gran explosión, dañando aún mas el área de combate.

-Se dice que un guerrero al acertar el golpe definitivo, su guardia se vuelve vulnerable…- Issei se dio vuelta al escuchar una voz detrás del el…

La sensación de Odio…

Desprecio…

Ira…

Todas se hacia presente…

Ante una sola persona.

-Pero se ve que contigo eso no funciona- Hablando nuevamente, aquella persona se hizo notar.

Bajando lentamente desde los cielos…

Deslumbrando a todos ante su presencia…

Mostrando pura divinidad…

Sus enormes alas azules…

Su gloriosa armadura blanca…

Conocido como el Dragón Desvaneciente…

-Hakuryuukou- Dijo Issei, su voz, dura como el mismo, demostraba el odio que tenia.

Dejando de lado al maltrecho cuerpo de Kokabiel, Issei alzo su vuelo, posándose frente al Portador del Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco, deteniendo también su descendencia.

-Quería intervenir yo en este asunto, pero creo que me ganasté de mano- Issei estaba sorprendido, la voz que anteriormente sonaba seria y temerosa, ahora se oía como tranquila y cierto toque de ánimos -Se suponía que el seria mi presa- Dijo el Hakuryuukou, sacándose el yelmo de su armadura…

Sorprendiendo a todos…

Cabellos plateados recogido...

Ojos azules…

Quien lo diría…

Que el Hakuryuukou…

Pasase a ser La Hakuryuukou…

-¿Una chica?- Se preguntó Issei.

-¿Te sorprende?- Dijo nuevamente, deshaciendo su armadura por completo, demostrando que si era una chica.

Vestia prendas normales, las típicas que utilizaría una mujer.

Un vestido blanco de mangas largas con bordes negros en las mangas, era tan largo que llegaba hasta un poco por arriba de los muslos con bordes negros en la falda, medias largas hasta la mitad de los muslos que le hacían muy buen juego con su color de cabello, un calzado a juego al vestido.

Todos la miraban sorprendidos…

Nadie se esperaba que el portador del Legendario Dragón Blanco…

Fuera una mujer…

-Te comió la lengua el ratón?- Dijo la chica, viendo como Issei no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

No solo fue aspecto físico lo que llamo la atención de Issei…

Tampoco su anatomía…

Si no que la belleza de está, era la causante de tal distracción…

-Oyeeeeeeeeee, te estoy hablando hombre!- Sacando de su trance al castaño, esté sacudió un poco su cabeza.

Recomponiendose...

-Dijiste que el seria tu presa, acaso también te manda Azazel?- Pregunto el castaño, serio, cambiando su actitud a una mas dura.

-No...lo hago por mi propia voluntad- respondió la chica, mirando al chico con curiosidad -No se por que lo haces, pero no tienes que actuar taann…serio-

-Sin importar que los Dragones de nuestro interior nos están haciendo arder la sangre para que luchemos ahora?-

-Veo que tu también lo sientes- Dijo la chica, ignorando al castaño, observando al grupo de demonios que seguía observándolos -No pensé que el Sekeryuutei se mostraría en estos momentos, te he estado buscando por años desde que sentí tu poder pero en ese tiempo era muy débil, por lo que se me hizo muy difícil el encontrarte- La chica bajó al suelo, posándose frente al Cadre -Pensé que el hecho de que hayas muerto era algo verdadero, pero ahora que te veo…- Dándose vuelta, mirando al Sekeryuutei -Venga hombre, no tienes que estar a la defensiva, quítate la chatarra que llevas puesto

Issei, ignorando la petición de la Hakuryuukou, se puso frente al caído también, analizándolo.

-Hace poco dijiste que has venido por tu propia voluntad, que quieres decir con eso? Estas de lado de ellos?- Dijo Issei, señalando detrás de el donde estaba situado el grupo de demonios.

-Naaaa, no soy de las que forman alianzas…- Dijo sin restarle importancia -Al menos, no con debiluchos-

Esto dicho por la Hakuryuukou molesto a los demonios, quienes alertas, seguían observando la conversación que tenían.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Pese que sean rivales, están teniendo una conversación muy amistosa- Dijo el caballero Gremory, observando a los Dragones en su charla.

-Y es por eso que tenemos que estar alerta, no sabemos si formarían una alianza entre ellos y nos ataquen- Dijo esta vez la exorcista de cabello azul, blandiendo a Durandal.

Todos estaban alerta…

Incluso el grupo Sitri quien hace no más de unos segundos habían arribado al lugar tras la destrucción de su barrera mágica.

-Rías, lo Dragones Celestiales…- Dijo Sona Sitri sorprendida al ver a los Dragones hablando entre ellos. Sorprendiéndose mas al ver al Sekeryuutei vivo.

-Si, primero llegó el rojo y venció a Kokabiel, pero luego llego el blanco y nos trae a la situación de ahora- Respondió Rías seria, observando cada movimiento de los Dragones.

-Eso quiere decir que la energía del Sekeryuutei a atraído al blanco- Dijo Sona, observando a todos lados -Y…donde se encuentra?-

-Es la chica…-

-La Chica!?- Sona se sorprendió ante la declaración, no esperaba que el portador del Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco sea una mujer.

-Si, pero hay algo raro en todo esto…-

-Sea cual sea, no es momento de pensarlo, tengamos las expectativas en alto, no sabremos si se aliarían y nos atacarían…- Dijo Sona.

-Eso pensaba, el poder de ambos seria suficiente para traer el caos en este mundo- Respondió Rías seria -Jamás creí que Issei obtuviera una gran cantidad de poder-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Patéticos- Dijo Issei, escuchando la conversación de los demonios.

-Opino igual que tu, Sekeryuutei- Agregó la chica, mirando como el castaño cargaba nuevamente al Ángel Caído, expandiendo sus alas.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta- Dijo Issei, antes de comenzar su vuelo.

-El por que vine?-

-Si…-

-Una historia larga…-

-Pues lo siento, pero no estoy para perder mas tiempo-

Issei se estaba por comenzar a volar, pero…

-[Acaso me ignoras? Rojo?]- Una voz muy grave resonó en todo el lugar, llamando la atención no solo de los portadores de los Dragones Celestiales, si no también al grupo de demonios.

-[No es el motivo, tengo muchas ganas de saldar cuentas contigo, pero no es el momento]- Respondió el Dragón Rojo, Ddraig que al hablar, cada gema verde que componía a la armadura de Issei brillaba.

-[Tal vez tengas razón…por lo que puedo ver, tu portador tiene muchos secretos]- Issei al ver que el Dragón Blanco hablaba de el, se dio la vuelta, mirando a la portadora del Dragón Blanco que tenia expandidas en sus espalda las alas del Dragón Blanco que brillaban cada vez que el Dragón Blanco hablaba, a la vez que su ojos derecho se volvió un azul mas oscuro que el otro.

Voluntariamente, la Hakuryuukou invocó a su armadura, poniéndose al nivel de altura y poder del Sekeryuutei, llenando el espacio que los rodeaba de una pesada aura Dragontina.

Todos los presentes, se sintieron afectados por la fuerte presión del aura que hicieron que se cayeran de rodillas al suelo, Forzando su cuerpo a no ceder ante la presión.

Una energía de Dominación…

Otra de la Destrucción...

-[Puedo decir lo mismo del tuyo]- Respondió el Dragón Rojo –[Mi compañero tiene asuntos que atender en estos momentos, ya llegará nuestro momento]- Esta vez, Issei volteo nuevamente, preparándose para salir volando.

-[Lo sé, después de todo, estamos destinados a luchar nuevamente]- Respondió el Dragón Blanco, observando tras el ojo de su portadora como el portador del Dragón Rojo salía volando gracias a las alas del Dragón.

La chica deshizo su armadura nuevamente, observando en el cielo la estela roja que dejaba su rival, producto de la velocidad.

-Tu que dices Albion? Estamos a la par?- Preguntó la chica, sin quitar su vista del cielo nocturno.

-[No creo, tu poder mágico es superior a el del portador del Rojo, pero como he dicho antes, tiene muchos secretos]- Respondió el Dragón Blanco.

-Por lo que no tendré que confiarme-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Por otro lado, el grupo de demonios ya se encontraba un poco mas relajado. El aura que sentían sobre sus cuerpo había desaparecido y con ello, el Sekeryuutei.

Rías Gremory observaba, al igual que la Hakuryuukou, la estala roja que había dejado su ex-peón.

Recordando su pasado…

Como el Dragón que hoy en día venció a un Cadre de Grigory fácilmente…

No la pudo salvar de su trágico destino…

Hoy en día seguía sufriendo.

Era esposa de Riser Phoenix y no pasaba día en el que el desgraciado no la este cogiendo de varias formas posibles para que tuvieran a un gran descendiente.

El solo recordarlo la hacia temblar…

La forma violenta en la que lo hace…

La hería tanto sentimental, como físicamente…

Muy en el fondo, deseaba que su ex peón obtuviera la victoria…

De seguro, el sexo lo pasaría mejor con el que con su actual esposo…

Pero no...

Su estúpido peón tuvo que fracasar…

Exponiéndola a las sucias manos del Phoenix…

Otorgándole lo que el peón podía haber obtenido su triunfaba…

Su primera vez.

Ella sabia que su peón la amaba…

La deseaba…

Incluso, hubo ocasiones en las que en los sueños, Issei deseaba una vida junto a ella.

Incluso, pudo oír como la deseaba estando consiente.

Ella deseaba corresponderle…

Pero las ataduras que tenia no se lo permitía…

La única forma de salvarla, era su plan.

Plan que salió peor de lo esperado…

Y por dicho plan, ahora tiene que aguantarse a su esposo todos los días…

No todo era como los Viejos Demonios del Consejo veían.

Ellos deseaban que no solo tuvieran a un buen decendiente, si no que también gozarán de buena salud y felicidad.

Pero no era así…

Rias, vive día y noche en la cama de ese sujeto.

Ni un día lo pasaban como un matrimonio…

Ni un día lo pasaban juntos…

Ni un día podían sentir amor mutuo por el otro…

No.

Ni un día…

Sólo día y noche...

En la cama de ese sujeto…

Siendo un objeto de placer para el servicio del Phoenix…

No solo eso, incluso un objeto de maltrato.

Ya sea cuando el desgraciado la cogía o no, el hombre la torturaba…

Golpeándola…

Prácticamente, ella no tenia relaciones sexuales…

Ella era abusada…

Día y noche…

Por que no decirlo a sus padres?

Por que no decirlo al consejo?

No servía de nada…

Sus padres dependían del consejo.

El consejo, dependían de las expectativas del Phoenix.

Y ella?

Ella no tenía palabra.

Pareciese que fuese todo al propósito…

Que el destino la obliga a ser un objeto de satisfacción sexual…

No podía decir nada.

Una palabra de ella, no valía nada.

El Phoenix puede incluso acusarla de cualquier caso y los viejos del consejo le creerían dado el caso que fuese una mentira.

Es por eso, que miraba el cielo con ira.

El fracaso de su ex peón la llevó a lo que es ahora.

El fracaso de su ex peón fue la que la llevó a tener una vida de desgracias.

El fracaso de su ex peón…

Fue la que la llevó a odiarlo.

-Apareces en el momento para llevarte todo el crédito y ni siquiera te molestas en disculparte?- Dijo Rías enojada, observando el cielo nocturno -Yo, te odio, Hyodo Issei-

-Rias- Una voz la sacó de su trance.

Dándose vuelta, Rías miraba a su ama de llaves, su reina, Akeno Himejima.

-Que sucede?- Respondió sería, con un deje de molestia en su voz.

-Puedes culparlo de lo que sea, pero tu mas que nadie sabes que la culpa, no la tiene- Dijo la reina de Rias, mirándola con molestia.

Ajeno Himejima una vez prometió algo cuando fue reencarnada…

Serle fiel y servicial a su Ama.

Apoyarla incluso en sus decisiones mas estúpidas.

Pero esto pasa la raya.

Akeno Himejima, al enterarse de las palabras y decisiones de su Ama hacia su Kouhai, comenzó a sentir lo que jamás pensó que sentiría contra su ama…

El sentimiento de odio…

Odio, hacia su Ama.

-No se supone que tu me apoyarías en todas mis decisiones?- Preguntó Rías.

-Y lo haré, pero no puedo permitir que vallas por el mal camino. Rias, haces muy mal en culpar a Ise-kun por su lastimoso fracaso. No puedes culparlo de todas tus desgracias cuando ese duelo estaba arreglado. Soy tu Reina y todo lo que quieras, pero sobre todo, soy tu hermana, y como hermana, no puedo permitir que te equivoques de esta forma. Rías, entiende, el no tiene la culpa de nada!-

El Grito llamo la atención de todos los integrantes del consejo de estudiantes.

Para los de el club de lo oculto, esto era ya muy normal.

Las constantes discusiones de Rías y Akeno ya los tenían tan grabados en sus cabezas, que se convirtieron en algo normal a día de hoy.

Es obvio que Akeno Himejima no defendía de su Kouhai por un solo motivo.

El hecho de defenderle por las equivocaciones de su ama es algo normal y pasable.

Pero dentro se todo, es como lo dice el dicho…

" _El amor se encuentra. Incluso, en las discuciones..._ "

Akeno Himejima no había pasado mucho tiempo que se enamore secretamente de su Kouhai.

Tal vez su personalidad pervertida la hacia dudar un poco.

Incluso la hizo llegar a pensar que tendría que pensarlo un poco mas.

Pero esos pensamientos siempre eran removidos por su propia cuenta.

Ella lo ama.

Lo amaba.

Y lo amará.

Aunque sea secretamente…

Por que en secreto?

Todo tiene su por qué.

Pero ese no es el caso ahora.

El amor que sentía por su Kouhai, se vio interferido por la mal acción de su Ama, por lo que la llevó a tener el sentimiento de odio hacia Rías.

Rías simplemente la ignoro por completo.

Causando un mal estar y dolor en el pecho de su sirvienta.

-Rías, es así comí lo harás?- Dijo Akeno Himejima dolida -Escaparas de la verdad siempre que te la remarcó?-

-Solo…guarda silencio Akeno- Dijo Rias seria, caminando hacia la portadora del Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco, que yacía observando el cielo nocturno.

-Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco, Hakuryuukou, cual es el motivo de tu visita?- Pregunto Rias, seria, tratando de aguantar la presión de la aura Dragontina que emanaba la Hakuryuukou.

-No lo entenderías, Rias Gremory- Dijo seria, pasando su vista a la joven demonio, cegando levemente a la heredera Gremory tras el resplandor que causo la invocación de su armadura -Necesitaras mas poder para entenderlo- Alzando sus alas, salió volando rápidamente a dirección opuesta a la cual es Sekeryuutei se había marchado.

-Tch, poder, quien lo necesita cuando no sabes utilizarlo- Dijo Rías, observando sus manos.

Esas manos que fuera de inutilidad contra Kokabiel.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En un lugar muy alejado, fuera de los dominios humanos, donde el cielo era violeta y el mar no existía, se encontraba un inmensa cuidad, conocida como Grigory.

Grigory es mas un mundo aparte que una ciudad.

Es el lugar donde habitan los Ángeles Caídos.

Aquellos que fueron expulsados del cielo hace ya miles de años.

Se dice que el primer Ángel Caído fue Azazel, unos de los tantos hijos de Dios y junto a el, cayeron los Ángeles que lo seguían.

-Donde se encuentra Azazel?-

La voz era del actual Sekeryuutei, Hyodo Issei, portador del Legendario Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo.

Todos lo miraban sorprendidos, Jamás se imaginarían que alguien tuviera sobre sus hombros como un costal de papas a Kokabiel.

Incluso, jamás pensaron que, incluso el Sekeryuutei, podría vencerle.

-Les hice una pregunta- Dijo Issei fastidiado, odiaba que no le contestaran.

-S-si señor, se e-encuentra en su oficina- Respondió tímidamente un Ángel Caído. la presencia del Sekeryuutei con el Ángel Caído, uno de los mas fuertes, sobre sus hombros era intimidante.

Obteniendo su respuesta, Issei comenzó a caminar, hasta dar con una inmensa casa.

Entrando sin ningún temor o duda, Issei llegó a la puerta que daba con la oficina de Azazel.

Una vez dentro, pudo ver a un hombre, cabellos negros con un mechón dorado, complexión física bastante grande que bestia un simple Yukata marrón y pantuflas, estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, mirando algún que otro papel.

-He traído a tu pajarito…- Dijo Issei, tirando al suelo al inconsciente Kokabiel.

-Vaya…y yo creía que no podrías con el…- Dijo el Caído, sonriendo al ver que su petición fue completada y su punto de vista superada.

-Todos tienden a subestimar el poder de un Dragón- Respondió el castaño, apoyándose contra la pared de la oficina de Azazel, de brazos cruzados, serio, con los ojos cerrados. -He tenido un encuentro…un tanto interesante-

-No lo dices por Kokabiel no?- Preguntó el Caído, observando la figura del castaño. No tenia un aspecto que pareciese que volvía de un combate o alguna que otra herida -Y supongo que mucho menos por lo de la heredera Gremory-

-Supones bien…- Abriendo los ojos, observando al Caído -Tuve un encuentro con la Hakuryuukou-

-"La"?- Dijo Azazel sorprendido.

-Yo también me he sorprendido, jamás creí que el Hakuryuukou resultaría ser "La"-

-Eso, es algo raro-

-Si, pero lo que yo creo que es mas raro es el por que tuvo que ir cuando he interceptado a Kokabiel-

Pensándolo un poco, el Ángel Caído dijo…

-Tal vez, tu poder la atrajo-

-Seria lo mas lógico-

-Tu poder ha crecido mucho, o tal vez demasiado, desde que apenas dejaste el séquito de Rías Gremory-

-Tienes razón, pero no es un tema a tratar en estos momentos-

Retomando su postura, Issei caminaba hacia la puerta, tomando el pomo para abrirla y marchar.

-Espera Sekeryuutei, tengo un mensaje para ti- Dijo el Caído.

-Mensaje? De quien?-

-Sirzechs- respondió directamente.

-Que quiere el Maou Lucifer de mi?-

-No lo se, ni siquiera se como es que supo que te encontrabas aquí, pero pidió una reunión contigo- respondió el Caído.

Issei observaba la carta que le había sido otorgada por Azazel, leyendo las palabras que estaban escritas en esta.

Guardando la carta en su bolsillo, Issei retomo su camino hacia la puerta, deteniéndose nuevamente.

-Sobre la recompensa, tenla en cuenta Azazel, será una ficha importante- Dijo Issei, desapareciendo de un momento a otro, sin uso de circulo mágico o magia.

-Las habilidades de ese niño, son algo fuera de lo normal-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-¡Quiero una explicación!- Un grito se oyó en las oficinas del Maou Lucifer -¡Como es que así como así, aparece y se lleva el crédito de todo!-

-Deberías de estar agradecida Rías, evitó lo que debía haber sido tu muerte- contesto una voz.

El reciente hablador fue Sirzechs Lucifer, anterior mente conocido como Sirzechs Gremory quien al recibir el titulo de Maou, abandono su apellido, así como su herencia al trono de los Gremory, otorgándoselo a su hermana menor, Rías Gremory.

-¡No lo necesitábamos!- Grito nuevamente su hermana menor.

-Créeme que si, si el no fuera a salvarlos, tu no estarías gritando en estos momentos-

Lo reciente dicho hizo capacitar a su hermana, tal vez su hermano tenia razón.

-Rías, se que…odias…al Sekeryuutei, pero su aparición fue un acto de agradecimiento- Hablo nuevamente el Maou Lucifer -Se qué en los planes, iría Riser Phoenix como apoyo, pero dada la situación…- Interrumpido.

-Dada la situación, el muy idiota ni iba a ir para salvar su pellejo y dejarme morir- Agregó Rías.

El Maou solo guardo silencio, en esos temas, el no se metía. Ya sea por que fuera su hermana, no era motivo para su palabra en esos tipos de cosas.

A veces, ser Maou no es bueno del todo.

Tienes poder para ser conocido como el mas fuerte del Inframundo.

Tienes un titulo que otorga respeto e intimidación de los demás hacia uno mismo.

Pero de que sirve si no tienes palabra ante el Consejo de Ancianos?

Podrás tener un titulo dignó de reconocimiento de tu fuerza y grandeza.

Pero todo eso se va a la mierda cuando no tienes palabra ante el Consejo de Ancianos.

-El odio hacia tu marido, te perjudicará a ti, Rias- Dijo el Maou Lucifer.

-Yo ya he sido perjudicada, desde que el tonto de mi ex-peón ha perdido en aquel combate- Dijo Rías, carente de ánimos en su voz -Me voy Onii-sama, es estúpido venir a pedirte explicaciones y molestarte en tu trabajo-

El Maou solo guardaba silencio mientras observaba a su hermana menor dirigirse a la puerta, marchándose de su oficina.

El sabia que su hermana se convirtió en alguien dura de tratar.

Desde aquella vez que se unió en matrimonio con el tercer hijo de los Phoenix, su personalidad y tacto en todo sentidos, habían perdido la elegancia y educación que se le había otorgado desde que era niña. Ahora era alguien dura, carente de emociones y tacto.

Su personalidad había cambiando no solo con su familia, si no con sus siervos.

Si antes ella ponía su duro carácter para que sus sirvientes se vuelvan mas fuerte, ahora ella prácticamente los hacia pasar un infierno en la hora de entrenamiento.

Algunos de sus siervo no decían nada.

Tal vez, su Rey si tenia algo de razón al echarles en cara su derrota en el Rating Game contra el equipo de Riser.

Pero alguien se lo tomaba a mal.

Akeno Himejima no solo detestaba que su Rey les echara en cara que ellos fueron los causantes de la derrota, si no que también odia el hecho de que su ama echara la culpa completa a su Kouhai.

Las quejas de esta chica sobre su hermana siempre le llegaban y no podía ignorarlas.

Su hermana había cambiado drásticamente y para peor.

Pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer el.

Por mas que fuera un Maou.

-No creí ver triste en mi vida al Maou Lucifer- Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Mirando hacia un lado, pudo ver la imagen del castaño, recostado en el marco del gran ventanal que daba con un balcón del castillo.

-Hyodo Issei-kun, no creí que vendrías- Dijo el Maou Lucifer, observando al castaño.

-Una petición de un demonios superior es algo que no puedo ignorar- Dijo el castaño -Nadie sabe que sorpresas te pueden dar-

-Muy cierto- Agrego el Maou -Hace cuanto has estado aquí?-

-Desde que tu hermana dijo "Desde que él tonto de mi ex-peón ha perdido en aquel combate- dijo Issei serio -A que me has citado, Maou Lucifer-

-Si, creo que lo que estoy a punto de pedirte no te gustaría de muchas formas-

-Sorpréndeme-

-Quiero que retomes tu vida como humano y asistas en la Universidad de Kuoh-

Issei se había sorprendido, que clase de orden o proposición era esa?

Dudando un poco, Issei preguntó…

-Cual es tu objetivo?- Preguntó sospechosos.

-Veo que no se te escapa nada- Suspiro derrotado el Maou.

-No creo que me digas que vaya a la Universidad de Kuoh sabiendo que allí se encuentra Rías y el resto de los demonios así por que si-

-Tienes razón, el objetivo de mi proposición es que ayudes y entrenes a Rías y su séquito-

-Que?- Respondió Issei, retomando su postura de seriedad.

-Lo que oyes, quiero que entrenes a Rías y su séquito-

-Esa orden se la podrías pedir a cualquiera de TU séquito y ya, incluso a cualquier otro demonio, no tienes por que pedírmelo a mi-

-Tu sabes mas que nadie que solo tu puedes- Dijo el Maou, levantándose de su asiento, yendo al balcón junto al castaño -He visto tu poder en el combate contra Kokabiel y creó que no lo has dado todo-

-Ves bien Lucifer-

-Ahora que siento tu poder, se que tu serias el mejor en estos momentos para entrenarlos-

Issei estaba dubitativo.

Ir a la Universidad de Kuoh y volver a tener su vida habitual como la tenia cuando era humano y demonio reencarnado no sonaba mal plan.

Pero tener que ir allí, implicaba el rodearse de los demonios y su ex-Ama.

No le gustaba mucho la idea la verdad.

Tal vez, volver a ver a sus amigos y tener la oportunidad de volver a hablar con su sempai y mejor amiga es el punto a favor de esa mierda petición.

-Es obvio que está en ti la decisión, por mas que sea una orden, quien soy yo para obligarte?- agregó el Maou nuevamente.

Tiene razón.

Quien era el para ordenarle a el.

Tal vez un Maou del Inframundo.

Pero por mas que lo sea, no tiene palabra sobre las decisiones de los demás.

Si la tuviera, tal vez el compromiso de Rías y Riser se hubiera anulado del todo.

Además que ahora ya no era como antes.

Ahora incluso podría hacerle frente a el Maou Lucifer en un combate.

Pero tampoco es el caso, por mas fuerte que sea, el no la utilizaría como el Dragón en su interior lo haría.

El aprendió algo muy importante de su maestro.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Allí se encontraba.

Tirado en el suelo…

Herido…

Lleno de moretones y heridas sangrantes…

Alguien pisó su pecho descubierto.

El dolor era insoportable, el que lo piso no tenía los pies descalzos.

Tenia una bota, una bota que componía una parte de una armadura.

La silueta de una persona lo tomo del cuello, lanzándolo contra un gigantesco árbol, estrellándolo contra el, haciendo que quede atorado.

La silueta se puso al frente de el, emanando rayos de color violeta que lo rodeaba en su alrededor.

"Issei, nunca pero nunca debes de pelear con rencor, eso te hace mas débil de lo que eres. Ni mucho menos, utilices tu fuerza para el mal, has el bien incluso si el mal se te apodera"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Solo tengo una pregunta- Dijo Issei, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Dime-

-Por que yo? Por que quieres que los entrene yo?-

-Además de que tu poder es suficiente como para poder estar a la par contra mi, no es por ningún otro motivo-

-No le convences Lucifer, por que quieres que los entrene yo?-

Suspirando derrotado, nuevamente, el Maou lucifer habló.

-Alguien con el poder suficiente como para ver el futuro me ha rebelado algo terrorífico. Issei-kun, mi hermana está rodeada de maldad y si esta se apodera de ella, todos entraremos en caos y tanto tu, como la Hakuryuukou, se verán incluidos, iniciando una nueva Guerra entre Facciones, desatando el verdadero fin del mundo- la voz del Maou Lucifer se torno a total seriedad -Tengo un plan si es que llega a pasar, pero tu, eres el único que puede evitar esto. Quiero que tu seas el que los entrene para que si llegase el momento, por lo menos resistan y sobrevivan-

Issei lo pensó un poco.

Acaso todo mal siempre lo rodea a el?

Acaso es un juego del destino?

O tal vez por que es un Dragón?

Pueden ser por muchas cosas.

-Aún no me convences, pero haré lo que pueda- Dijo el castaño.

-Sabia que podía contar contigo- Sonrió el Maou tras la aceptación del castaño- Grayfia se reunirá contigo en el mundo humano y te dará las instrucciones sobre el plan, la forma de entrenamiento, te lo dejo a ti-

-Bien, entonces, es todo?- Dijo Issei, poniéndose al borde del balcón que daba a una caída profundamente larga.

-Es todo- sentencio el Maou.

-Entonces, me despido- Expandiendo sus enormes de Dragón, Issei se dejó caer, para luego salir volando con la ayuda de sus alas.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)

Múltiples explosiones…

Múltiples destrucciones…

El escenario demostraba que en aquel lugar había un combate.

POOOOOM

El choque del golpe de los puños de ambos había creado una onda expansiva, suficiente como para sacar de sus bases a mas de 20 arboles que los rodeaban.

-Pierdes ritmo Issei- Dijo el hombre con el que había chocado su puño Issei.

Aquella persona, como si se hubiese tele transportado, se posiciono detrás de Issei, pateándolo en las costillas, lanzándolo donde había un bosque de arboles, destruyendo una gran cantidad de ellos con su cuerpo, creando una gran nueve de polvos y piedras.

-Haf, haf, haf- Issei respiraba agitado mientras estaba de rodillas en el suelo, el golpe lo había dañado tanto internamente como exteriormente.

Levantándose nuevamente, Issei se lanzó hacia el hombre que lo esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

La forma en la que lo esperaba aquel sujeto, lo ponía de malas.

Al ver que siempre que iría a atacar y el se encontraba de esa forma, solo significaba algo.

[Danza del Trueno]

La voz del resonó en todo el campo, tal como resonaría un rayo al hacer contacto contra el suelo.

A lanzar el golpe, Issei vio que su puño fue detenido por una pequeña esfera de color violeta que emanaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

Básicamente, esa pequeña esfera estaba hecha de electricidad.

De la nada, la esfera violeta se torno a blanca, y fue ahí cuando comenzó lo que Issei mas odiaba.

Su cuerpo fue lanzado rápidamente hacia arriba, sintiendo el dolor de la descarga eléctrica en su mentón.

La descarga eléctrica simuló un golpe de gancho.

El dolor de su abdomen se incrementó cuando sintió la descarga eléctrica en ese lugar.

La descarga eléctrica simulo un golpe de abdomen.

Luego, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, como si en realidad se estaría electrocutándose.

Lo realmente sucedido, es que la descarga eléctrica simulo un frenesí de golpes en todo el cuerpo.

Y como ultimátum.

FLUUUUUUSHHHH

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El impacto de un rayo que cayó sobre el, estampándolo contra el suelo y creando una gran explosión, fue lo que resonó en todo el lugar.

-Jajajaja, siempre caes con el mismo truco- Dijo el hombre riendo, caminando hasta donde Issei se hallaba tirado.

Múltiples moretones.

Múltiples cortes.

Múltiples quemaduras.

Estaba echo añicos.

-Ya deberías de saberlo, pero esa forma estúpida que tienes al atacar y no pensar en como realmente atacar te dará mas daños a ti que al oponente Esta vez, lo voz del hombre sonaba mas serio.

Issei como podía, se levantó del suelo, quedando de rodillas por el insoportable dolor.

Con Ira…

Con rencor…

Se levantó…

Y lanzo un potente golpe con su mano izquierda…

Una mano cubierta por el guantelete del Dragón Rojo…

Impactando de lleno en la cara del sujetó, lanzándolo contra una roca de gran tamaño.

Destruyéndola por completo al hacer contacto su cuerpo con la roca.

Issei miraba sorprendido.

Esa no era su acción…

Mas bien, esa no era la acción que el quería ejecutar…

Pero todo se fue a lastre al ver algo que no le gustó…

En el sentido de miedo.

Un inmenso rayo violeta cayo sobre el cuerpo del sujeto a quien había lanzado contra la inmensa roca.

Todo el rayo, había cubierto todo su cuerpo.

Para Issei, eso significaba una cosa.

Que estaba bien jodido.

-Buagh!-

No supo cuando…

No puso como…

Pero el sujeto que hace no mas 10 segundos estaba cubierto por un inmenso rayo…

Ahora se encontraba frente a el, cubierto de una blanca armadura…

Asestándole un poderoso golpe en el abdomen que al impactar, no solo hizo que Issei escupiera una cantidad considerable de sangre…

Si no que también, el resto de los arboles que se encontraban detrás de el, todos se habían destruidos.

Issei cayó muy mal herido al suelo, el dolor era mas que insoportable.

Preferiría morir a que aguantar el golpe.

Pudo abrir levemente su ojo, y pudo ver que el sujeto frente a el tenia los completo ojos rojos.

Rojos como la sangre…

Sabia que lo que le caería no seria nada bueno…

El sujeto lo piso con fuerza en el pecho, causándole un inmenso dolor, así como un pequeño derrame de sangre que se podía notar en la comisura de los labios.

El sujeto lo tomo del cuello, apretándolo, cortando un poco el acceso de aire en su sistema.

Con fuerza, el hombre lo lanzo contra el único árbol que no había sido destruido. Su tamaño era enormemente grande.

Al hacer contacto su cuerpo con el árbol, Issei volvió a escupir sangre, quedando estampado contra el árbol.

No podía liberarse, ya que al estar profundamente hundido en el árbol, mas su actual cansancio y debilidad, le era imposible.

Elevando levemente su mirada, Issei vio como el sujeto, con su implacable armadura brillante caminaba hacia el.

Pero con algo diferente…

Sus ojos rojos habían desaparecido, dejando a la vista los ojos grises que siempre tuvo.

Posándose frente a el, el hombre dijo…

-Issei, nunca pero nunca debes de pelear con rencor, eso te hace mas débil de lo que eres. Ni mucho menos utilices tu fuerza para el mal, has el bien incluso si el mal se apodera de ti-

Abriendo levemente los ojos, Issei contemplaba como la luna brillaba en la noche.

-Parece ser que a pesar de no estar conmigo, siempre me estas enseñando algo, maestro- Dijo Issei al aire, viendo como una estrella fugaz pasaba por el cielo, desvaneciendo su esplendor con el de la luna.

Posicionado en el balcón de una casa, actualmente en Grigory, Issei estaba sereno.

La proposición que el Maou Lucifer le había dicho lo tenia inquieto, así como molesto.

El poder ir a la Universidad de Kuoh y volver a ver a su amiga nuevamente lo ponía feliz.

Pero a la vez triste…

Sera también que ella se pondrá de lado de su ex-Ama y lo odio por su fracaso?

Conociéndola, estaba en un 80 sobre 20 a que si, ya que toda Reina siempre apoyaría a su Rey.

Eso también lo ponía molesto.

El tener que lidiar con los problemas del pasado era algo que a el no le gustaba.

Mas cuando tenia que verle la cara a la mujer a quien le falló.

Si, hubo veces en el que se sintió culpable sobre su derrota contra el Phoenix pese a haber superado la situación.

Pero tampoco el tenia toda la culpa...

Rías le hecha la culpa de todas sus desgracias y eso es lo que lo pone entre la línea de Mal y Enojado.

El no quería esto, pero pasó lo que pasó.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tenia que vivir el ahora y soñar para mañana.

-Ise-sama?- Una voz lo llamó, pero el no la oyó.

La única forma de sacarlo de sus pensamientos, era otra.

Y la dueña de la voz sabía como…

Issei dejó de lado todos sus pensamientos, cuando sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaba desde la espalda hasta su pecho, así como sentía algo grande y suave que le daba una gran cesación.

Dándose vuelta, pudo ver a una bella mujer, con el torso desnudo, dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos, mirándolo con cara lujuriosa, sonrojada mas que nada.

-Esta listo?- Dijo la mujer, llevando sus dedos a su boca, lamiéndolos y metiéndolos hasta donde su garganta le permitía.

-Y como no estarlo- Respondió Issei, acercándose a la chica, tomándola de la cintura, cargándola en los hombros, nalgueándola mientras caminaban en dirección a la habitación, tocando el sexo de la chica sobre su ropa interior.

Una vez llegada a la habitación, Issei la arrojo en la cama, despojándola de sus pocas ropas, lanzándolas a un lado, teniendo la vista completa de la mujer desnuda frente a el.

-Lo he estado esperando desde todo el día, debe de recompensarme- Dijo la chica con un tono seductor.

La chica abrió las piernas, dándole al castaño la vista de su vagina.

El castaño se puso encima de ella, se coloco entre sus piernas, se acerco a su rostro, besando a la chica.

La chica rodeo con sus largas y esbeltas piernas la cintura del castaño, creando mas contacto físico entre ellos.

-No se vale…- Dijo la chica, siendo interrumpida por otro beso del castaño, separándose del beso, hablo -Soy la única desnuda…- El castaño entendió a lo que iba la chica.

Separándose un poco, Issei se quito su pantalón, quedando simplemente en su prenda interior que marcaba como tenia una leve erección.

La chica se sentó al final de la cama y el castaño se puso al frente de ella.

Bajando un poco del bóxer de Issei, la chica anhelaba el pene del castaño.

No demoro mucho en comenzar en su felación, sacándole algún que otro alarido de placer al castaño.

Los minutos pasaban y la intensidad se hacia mayor.

El castaño tomaba de la cabeza de la chica, incitando a que engulla mas su pene en su garganta, ahogando a la chica cada vez que llega hasta el punto en el que su garganta se lo permite.

El castaño no pudo contenerse y soltó su descarga en la boca de la chica. Estaba a punto de sacarla de la boca de la chica, pero esta lo tomo de la cintura, prohibiéndole la separación de su miembro con su boca.

El castaño sentía como su pene era lamido, succionado y levemente mordido por la chica, mientras esta tragaba del semen del chico.

Una vez que la chica se separó, el castaño la recostó en la cama, colocándose entre las piernas de la chica, viendo como su sexo están mojado.

Colocando su pene en la vagina de la chica, lo empujo de una, sacándole un grito de placer a la chica.

-AAAAHHHH!-

Como su pene estaba lubricado con la saliva de la chica y la vagina de ella estaba mojado, se le hacia fácil la penetración, por lo que desde un principio, el castaño se movía rápidamente estando en la posición de Misionero.

-Ah ah ah!- Con cada movimiento, el castaño golpeaba mas el útero de la chica.

Saliendo lentamente de la chica sin sacar la punta de su pene, metiéndola rápidamente en la chica repetidamente.

Tomando ambos brazos de la chica, formando una equis, el castaño comenzó a penetrarla con mas velocidad. Con movimiento, los pechos de la chica se movían de arriba hacia abajo. Soltando los brazos de la chica, el castaño se puso entre sus pechos, tomando uno con su mano, chupando del otro, mordiendo levemente el pezón de la chica, sacándole mas gemidos de lo habitual.

La chica abrazó la cabeza del chica, rodeando sus piernas con la cadera del chico, gimiendo mas fuerte al sentir como se vino en el miembro del castaño, gimiendo las al sentir que el castaño seguía moviéndose en su interior mientras ella se corría.

El castaño tomó a la chica y la dio vuelta, poniéndola en cuatro, penetrándola fuertemente, nalgueándola a cada rato mientras que con un dedo lo levaba al ano de la chica, sacándole alaridos de placer.

El castaño seguía moviéndose dentro de ella mientras veía a través del espejo frente a ellos como la chica gemía con la lengua afuera y con los ojos para arriba.

Al sentir como estaba apuntó de correrse, tomo de la cintura a la chica y con un fuerte movimiento, terminó dentro de ella.

Sacando su pene de la vagina de la chica, el semen salía de ella, mezclándose con los fluidos de la chica.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama, la chica estaba en el pecho de chico, sonriendo sonrojada, respirando rápidamente por el cansancio.

-Coger con un Dragón, es lo mejor- Dijo la chica, su tono de voz se denotaba que estaba cansada.

-Siempre supe que coger con una Ángel Caído seria lo mejor- Respondió el castaño, acariciando el cabello de la chica.

Esperaba a tener una respuesta por parte de ella, pero al sentir que la respiración de la chica se había normalizado y que esta no respondía daba a entender una cosa.

-Se durmió…- Dijo el castaño -Tal vez debería de dormir también- cerrando los ojos, interpretando la acción de la chica.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Realmente quiero ir contigo- Dijo ella mientras estaba recostada en la cama, desnuda, observando al castaño quien se hallaba frente a un espejo, acomodando su vestimenta.

-No puedes ir- Dijo el castaño -Aquel lugar está protegidos por dos demonios de Clase Alta, tal vez quieran atacarte- dándose vuelta, mirando a la mujer que tenia una cara de reproche.

-Me da igual! De todas formas tu me protegerás verdad?-

-Nunca lo dudes, pero es por precaución- Dijo el chico, observando como la chica lo daba vuelta la cara.

Estaba enojada.

-Oye, no me estas ayudando- Dijo el castaño, poniéndose detrás de la chica abrazándola de la cintura -El que no te dejé ir, no quiere decir que no puedas visitarme- Dijo el chico, sintiendo como la chica lo tomaba de la mano.

-Siempre encuentras la forma de que cambie de opinión- Dijo la chica dándose vuelta, besando al chico.

Separándose del beso, el castaño dijo…

-Mejor marcho ahora, no quiero tener que dejarte sin caminar- apretando del trasero de la chica, acercándola mas a el.

-Uyyy, me gustaría sentir esa sensación- Dijo la chica sonriendo coquetamente, relamiéndose los labios, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico, besándolo nuevamente, sintiendo la lengua del chico con la suya.

-Ya, es hora de irme- separándose de la chica, tomando un suéter negro con capucha, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Me tendrás al tanto?-

-Eso ni se pregunta- Cerrando la puerta.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Hola Nuevamente :)_

 _He aqui con un nuevo cap de esta historia._

 _Primero que nada, quiero darles las gracias ya por el apoyo que le están dandó a la historia, sinceramente, me gusta mucho :)_

 _Ahora, con respecto al cap de hoy, hay muchos temas a tratar y explicar._

 _Primero que todo, sobre "La Hakuryuukou"_

 _Es facil de explicar, sinceramente me canse que sea vali el Hakuryuukou, por eso lo cambie a una chica. Ademas de que va a tener algo que ver y no solo con la rivalidad de Issei._

 _El sujeto que hablaba con Grayfia, eso lo dejaré en misterio hasta que llegue el momento de revelarlo._

 _La forma de escritura. En si la cambié por que me di cuenta que para algunas cosas voy a necesitar redactar de está forma, por lo que la cambie :)_

 _Sobre la redaccion sexual. Pues, estaba aburrido y la tire por tirar y ya, se que es muy precipitado pero bueno..._

Ademas de que la mujer con la que tuvo Issei su redaccion de sexo puede llegar a ser la pareja, algo mas original mio :)

Ademas de que dije que la pareja de Issei sea mas original, osea, mas mio.

Con respecto a esto. (Booooom) o (Pooooom) me refiero a esto.

 _Ejemplo: Booooom. Ruido normal_

 _(Booooom) Ruido de fondo._

 _Ahora, todos los caps tendran alrededor de 10k palabras, por lo que actualizare una vez por semana. Incluso dependiendo de mis ganas, lo podria llegar a aumentar a 20k o mas :)_

 _y queria dejar otra noticia. Si desean ver está historia con imagenes (me refiero a los dibujos que hago de los personajes que apareceran en esta historia) pueden visitarme en Wattpad como WaiFaby, alli obviamente tardare mucho mas en actualizar por que tengo que dibujar y todo eso :)_

 _Ahora responderé a las preguntas que me hicieron :)_

 ** _RESPUESTAS_**

Wargame-sama: Hello, thank you very much for commenting on this fic. Regarding your comment, the fact that the OC characters became enemies is also one of the objectives. The plot of my story is that Issei has a friendly relationship with an OC that is in the process of chapter.

With regard to choosing a Sona or a Ravel, I agree with you, although I think I can do a little more in my own way, more original to call it that.

And to the harem, that is not an issue to be treated with caution since as the fic this advances it will develop and if I am also in agreement with the fact that it is with the student council.

Thanks for comment :)

fwterrorista: Hola, gracias por comentar. Lo mas probable es que sea un SonaxIssei pero aun lo tengo en duda, tal vez en el tercer capitulo establecere una pareja o dependiendo de como se valla desarrollando las relaciones en el segundo cap, ahi vere si la pondre a ella o a alguien mas.

 _Nos vemos en otra :)_


	3. De regreso a Kuoh

**School DxD: La estrella y El Dragón.**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **De Regreso a Kuoh...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

ADVERTENCIA

Esté Fanfiction puede contener relatos sexuales, asi como ofensivos para el lector.

Desdé ya, lo lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

QUEDAS ADVERTIDO

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Por mas que lo piense…

Jamas podré comprenderlo…

Por qué…

Por que tuve que fracasar cuando tenia la victoria en mis manos?

Por que tuve que perder contra alguien tan idiota como el?

Por que…-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La explosión fue escandalosa.

El golpe proporcionado al duro pavimento, logró crear una fuerte onda explosiva, destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

Desde que pasó por lo que pasó, el comportamiento del castaño había cambiado drásticamente.

Su derrota contra el Phoenix no solo le dejó un mal sabor de boca…

Si no que también el refrutamiento de la Heredera Gremory lo dejaba de mal en peor.

A pesar de que lo había "superado".

El mismo se lo propuso…

Que no se dejaría influenciar por las palabras de una mujer afligida…

Que no se echaría para atrás, si la mujer le reclamase por algo que perdió por su culpa…

Que le echase la culpa por el tormento que pasaba día a día…

El mismo se lo propuso…

A quien engañaba?

El mismo sabia que, a pesar de haber superado aquella situación, la misma lo estaba matando por dentro...

Que la ira hacia su propia persona lograba acelerar su muerte…

Dolía…

Dolía ver que la mujer que amas te abandone y te deje a tu suerte tras perder contra un idiota de turno, a quien ni siquiera podía superar su punto de vista…

Dolía…

No…

No dolía…

Lo enojaba…

Lo ponía de malas…

No lo aguantaba…

No lo soportaba…

Quería desacerse de su vida…

De su tormento…

Tormento?

Si, no era la chica Gremory la única que sufría…

El también la pasaba mal…

Pero nadie lo tenia en cuenta…

Nadie?

Tal vez con decir nadie me equivoco, pero dentro de lo que cabe desde su punto de vista…

Nadie le tenia en cuenta…

Nadie sentía compasión por el…

Ni siquiera un poco…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

-[Deberías dejar de lado esos pensamientos]-

La inminente explosión, causado por otro golpe, no le permitió escuchar aquella voz…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

-[Se que puedes oírme mocoso]-

A quien engañaba?

Es obvio que podía oírlo…

La voz resonaba fuertemente en su mente...

Pero el querer escuchar es otra cosa.

-Buagh!-

Los golpes habían cesado…

Dejando a la vista la imagen del castaño, arrodillado en el suelo, sosteniéndose con un brazo, tapándose la boca con el otro.

-[No te das cuenta?]- La voz resonó nuevamente -[Lo único que haces, es matarte tu solo, acaso has perdido la razón?]-

No podía contestar…

Pues su boca era tapada con mano, con intención de detener el sangrado de donde provenía.

No podía contestar…

Ni siquiera mentalmente…

Pues el dolor, el mareo y la agonía, lo tenia absorto a toda voluntad, incluyendo a sus pensamientos

-[Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto compañero, no puedes permitir que estos pensamientos te invadan]- La pesada voz resonaba nuevamente -[Acaso te has olvidado...]

Como podía, se levantaba…

Pese a ser solo vomito junto a el, tenia una explicación…

El no vomitó sangre…

El vomitó una parte de su corta vida…

De los segundos que le quedaba…

Su situación lo empeoraba aún mas…

De pronto, sus fuerzas se apagaron…

Su debilidad y dominio del cuerpo, habían bajado drásticamente…

-A-acaso…- Hablando a duras penas, levantando su brazo izquierdo, aquel que tenia materializado lo que se conoce como el brazo del Dragón, observándolo, mirando detalladamente como este estaba bañado en sangre -M-morire?…-

Todo se venia abajo…

Si pudiera verlo, se daría cuenta de que sus ojos habían perdido todo el brillo que poseía…

Toda iluminación de vida…

Su piel se había puesto pálida…

Su glorioso guante rojo, de apoco perdía color…

Perdía color?

No…

Pues era el quien estaba perdiendo la vida.

-No permitiré que este sea tu destino, Sekeryuutei-

Una voz…

Una voz que se oía a lo lejos…

Se oía a lo lejos?

No, solo la muerte lo estaba invadiendo y con ello, sus 5 sentidos se estaban desvaneciendo…

Pero lo mas importante…

Aquella voz…

-Es hora, de que el Dragón, retomé su vuelo-

La presencia de un hombre frente a el…

Era lo único que recordaba…

Antes de desfallecer…

Antes de morir?

No lo se…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abriendo los ojos pesadamente, Issei podía visualizar de todo lo que componía una ciudad.

Casas…

Edificios…

Calles…

Estaba claro…

Había arribado en Kuoh.

-Que…nostalgia- Dijo el chico, apoyando su frente contra el cristal de la ventana del autobús, observando la ciudad.

Todo le traía recuerdos.

Desde su niñes hasta su adolecencia.

-Habrá cambiado algo?- preguntó al aire.

Habrá cambiando algo?

Realmente, habrá cambiado algo?

No, no creo que esa sea la pregunta.

Las mas indicada seria…

Por que debería de cambiar?

Estaba mal?

La ciudad no se componía bien?

Nah, preguntas tontas afuera.

Pero en realidad, tendría que cambiar…

Desde que la integración de los Demonios y algún que otro Ángel Caído en Kuoh pasó de ser a extraño…

A algo común…

Al menos, común para los que tenían interacción o conocimiento sobre el mundo Sobrenatural.

Y no hablo de Demonios o algún que otro ser sobrenatural...

Nonono…

Habló de los humanos…

De los seres inferiores que juegan un papel importante en toda esta faena.

Gracias a los humanos, tanto los Demonios, así como los Ángeles Caídos, hoy en día se puede ver transitar a varios de ellos…

Mezclados entre la humanidad…

Jugando a ser "personas civilizadas"

Y una mierda…

Unos mas farsantes que otros.

Los Demonios toman "Gentilmente" las almas de los humanos mediante un estúpido medio…

Los panfletos…

Aquellos que reparte los siervos de los siervos de un Rey…

Los Ángeles Caídos, tanto los hombres como las mujeres, son mas de…

Divertirse si se puede poner en ese termino…

Los Ángeles Caídos hombres tomaban a las mujeres puras…

Lo mismo para los Ángeles Caídos mujeres…

Pues es todo termino, si les gusta divertirse…

Y por causa de todo esto es que hoy en día los humanos tienen cierta relación, interacción o conocimiento del mundo Sobrenatural.

Pero acaso no es abusivo?

No es abusivo, robarse las almas de los humano? Como lo hacen los demonios?

No es abusivo, robarse la pureza de hombres y mujeres? Como lo hacen los Ángeles Caídos?

Si lo ponemos de ese modo…

Acaso es abuso que un cuervo robe del maíz plantado por un granjero?

Bueno...depende de como se lo vea.

Por que si lo vemos desde el punto de vista del cuervo, el está tomando una semilla para su propia alimentación.

Pero si lo vemos por el punto de vista del granjero, el cuervo está robando lo que seria futuramente su alimentación.

Lo mismo va para los Demonios.

Los Demonios están robando almas para componer y desarrollar su existencia en el Inframundo.

Si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de ellos que, si realmente lo vemos, esta bien…

Pero, si nos ponemos en la posición humana?

Están robando para desarrollar su existencia, mientras extinguen la nuestra…

Acaso eso está bien?

Tal vez si, pues lo humanos están condenados a sufrir cualquier percance o problemas en lo que se vea relacionado lo sobrenatural…

Y también, quien se vea relacionado en lo sobrenatural.

Pero es algo que suele pasar y muy seguido…

Pues los humanos tienen sus punto en contra.

Uno de ellos, es la ignorancia.

Aquella ignorancia, que los debilita...

Los engañas a si mismos...

Puntos debiles, aprovechados por los fuertes...

Ángeles Caídos...

Demonios...

Ángeles...

Ángeles?

Incluso los seres mas puros, toman del codo a los debiles, cuando estos solo les ofrecen la mano.

Todo humano que no conozca lo sobrenatural, cree que son solo inventos o acontecimientos que se vio hace varios siglos.

Y por mas que una persona que haya interactuado en lo sobrenatural, hable con una persona que no cree en lo sobrenatural, esta simplemente le ignorara o no le creerá.

Ven?

Eso es la ignorancia.

La ignorancia la poseen incluso en cualquier estupidez…

Como por ejemplo, su conocimiento.

Se creen superiores e incluso, se sienten orgullosos de los conocimientos que pudieron obtener en todo sus transcurso de vida, cuando lo que creen que es mucho…

Realmente es poco.

La ignorancia y el conocimiento humano se llevan de la mano.

Pues la ignorancia puede alterar el orden mental de la persona y hacerla creer que tiene el conocimiento mayor a alguien.

Eso no te deja en claro?

Tranquilo, tengo mas temas que enlazar.

La ignorancia y el Conocimiento, así como se llevan de la mano, también se pueden encontrar en todos tipos de historias u objetos relacionado a lo sobrenatural o la historia misma.

Supongamos lo sobrenatural…

Pues pongamos de ejemplo a un humano ignorante.

Aquel que no cree en lo sobrenatural.

Cualquier tipo de humano de este tipo de calaña, podría decirte muy seguramente que los Demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos no existen.

Incluso, te asegurarián que Dios tampoco existe...

No creen que es estúpido? Por que yo si.

Se dice que hay una taza del 10% sobre el 90% de que la mayoría de los humanos que no creen en lo sobrenatural…

Son religiosos…

Ateos…

Estamos todo locos o que?

No creen en lo que creen?

Es a esto lo que voy.

No creen en Dios y en los Ángeles, pero igual rezan u oran por ellos...

Oran y veneran a los Reyes del Inframundo, pero no creen en ellos?

Realmente, es estupido.

La ignorancia humana produce un erróneo conocimiento a la mente, por lo que hay algunos que se sienten satisfechos o seguros de tal conocimiento, sin siquiera saber la verdad.

Ahora, supongamos ahora en un humano creyente de los sobrenatural.

Por más que sea creyente o no, sigue siendo ignorante y nulo de conocimiento.

Por que?

Por que hay humanos que creen en la vida de los seres a que tanto proclaman…

A los que tanto veneran…

Pero eso…

Y ya?

Que hay de los seres superiores a los seres superiores que creen que existen los humanos?

Si, habló de los Dragones.

Creen en la existencia de ellos?

Si, tal vez algún que otro fanático de las historias y cuentos de estos.

Pero los que están relacionados con lo sobrenatural?

Nadie…

Casi nadie…

Creen en los Dragones.

Mires por donde lo mires, es estúpido.

Creer en Dios…

Creer en los Reyes Demonios…

Creer en los Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos...

Y no creen en la existencia de los Dragones?

Solo por que son encontrados en libros de historias y fantasías, no creerás en ellos?

La verdad, la ignorancia y conocimiento humano, es lo mas lamentable que se puede…

O de lo que se puede…

Sentir humillado...

Avergonzado.

No creer en los Dragones en un gran insulto.

Por que no creer en los Dragones...

No creer en un Dragón…

Entonces, no creen en el protector de su vida.

Protector de su vida?

Si...

El Sekeryuutei hizo aparición, venciendo a un Cadre de Grigory que si se lo proponia, podia haber destruido todo lo que hoy se conoce como Kuoh...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-No crees...no se...que estó es demasiado?-

La vista era, dentro de lo que cabe, excepcional...

Una gran casa...

Compuesta por 3 pisos...

Una lujosa entrada...

Y unas banderas colgadas en los extremos de los limites de la casa...

-Fue de ese modo cómo lo deseó el Amo Sirzechs- Hablo un hombre juntó a el.

Caminando hacia la puerta de la casa, Issei detuvo su caminata, volteando, visualizando al hombre.

-Agradecele a Sirzechs por esto- Dijo el castaño, observando el semblante serio del hombre.

Siempre era así?

Desde que llegó a lo que seria ahora su actual casa, aquel sujeto no cambió en nada su semblante.

-Solo procure hacer lo que el Amo Sirzechs le pidió, Niño Dragón, de esa forma se demostrará que está agradecido- Respondió serio, desapareciendo en un circulo mágico.

-Vaya hombre...- Ignorando la actitud de aquel sujeto, Issei abrió la puerta, entrando a la casa, observando como estaba decorada. Lujos se veían de lado a lado.

Ignorando todo, Issei solo se dirigió a uno de los tantos sofás que conformaban la sala de la casa, tirando de su maleta a un lado de la entrada, tirándose así sin mas.

-No pasó mas de un segundo, y puedo sentir el aura de todos- Dijo Issei, mirando el cielo por una ventana mientras seguía recostado, observando detalladamente como podía visualizar una masa morada a la distancia -Una barrera mágica?-

Levantándose, abriendo la ventana, sintiendo el aura demoniaca que desprendía toda la ciudad y la que estaba acumulada en cierto punto.

-[Debes de tener en cuenta, que no solo es por la cantidad de energía que puedes sentir, si no que también te has vuelto mas fuerte]-

-Tal vez tengas razón- Ignorando lo que había visualizado, volvió a tirarse al sofá, tomando el control del televisor, cambiando constantemente de canales -Pero no creo que ese sea el motivo de que pueda sentir sus auras-

-[Que quieres decir?]-

-Quiero decir que, que de algún modo se volvieron mas fuerte, aumentaron su aura demoniaca de un día para otro-

-[Estas poniendo comparaciones con el Aura demoniaca de hoy, a la que tenían cuando lucharon contra el Cadre de Grigory?]-

-Exacto- Apagando el televisor, dirigiéndose o buscando entre todos los pasillos que componían la casa, la cosina -Debe de haber una explicación a todo esto-

-[Preocupado?]-

-En cierta medida-

-[Tal vez encuentres información en tu maleta]-

-Si, creo que si-

Volviendo a la entrada, tomando la maleta que había dejado tirada, llevándola a la cosina, sacando algunos papeles que tenia dentro, dejándolos en la mesa, tomando una de las tantas teteras que estaban en la sobremesa, encendiendo la cosina

-Veamos...- Tomando los papeles, pasando de uno a otro mientras terminaba de leer el anterior -Hmmh, ya veo-

-[Algo interesante?]-

-Por lo que leí, han realizado entrenamientos forzosos- Sacando la tetera de la cosina, apagando el fuego, sirviendo el agua caliente en una taza sobre un saquito de te -El documento dice que Rías ha obligado a todos sus siervos en realizar entrenamientos forzados, dejándolos en un estado de muerte por tiempo indefinido-

-[Es una medida tomada muy a la ligera, por más que el resultado haya hecho que sus siervos hayan aumentado su poder y fuerza, no sirve de nada dejarlos en un estado prácticamente de muerte]-

-Si, con tomárselo un poco mas a la ligera resultaría mas efectivo-

-[Exacto, tomará mas tiempo, pero resultará efectivo]-

-Por lo que puedo sentir, el aura de los Gremory se siente más que la de los Sitri-

-[Tal vez es por que están tomándose las cosas con calma]-

-Tienes razón- Lavando la taza utilizada, buscando nuevamente una habitación especial en los pasillos de la casa -Sabes Ddraig, creo que no solo voy a tener que encargarme de entrenarlos-

-[Ahora te das cuenta?]-

-Si, creo que algo mas nos espera aqui-

Entrando a una puerta, dando con la habitación, observándola, esta tenia otra puerta, daba con el baño personal de la habitación.

Tomando de una de las toallas que estaban bien dobladas, apoyadas sobre una pequeña mesada, se despojo de sus ropas, entrando en la ducha, encendiendo el agua fría.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Las explociones resonaban de un lado para otro...

CLAAAAAAAAAANK

CLAAAAAAAAAANK

Los golpes de las espadas dividian el flujo del aire...

POOOOOOOOM

(POOOOOOOM)

Los golpes destruian todo atomo que conforma las piedras y arboles.

-Esfuerzence Mas!- Los grito de la Heredera Gremory lograba meter apuros en sus siervos que, como podían, daban su mejor esfuerzo.

Akeno Himejima, quien el mundo Demoniaco es conocida como el la Sacerdotisa del Relámpago, tenia una mirada de desaprobación hacia su Rey.

Logró de un día para otro volverse mas fuerte, sus reservas mágicas aumentaron y sus ataque de rayos producen daño a distancia y a escala. Pero por mas que haya logrado tal progreso, su Rey la obligaba a mas y mas.

De por si, Rías se ganó el odio de de Akeno y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Ella logró tener odio hacia su Reina por el simple hecho de que defendiera a su fracasado peón.

Confesándole que lo amaba, y que no aceptaría tal acusación hacia su Kouhai.

Pero era algo que ella le restaba importancia, total, lo que digan los demás siempre le resbalaba.

-Akeno! no te detengas!- Grito nuevamente, sacándola de sus pensamientos, obligando a la joven el reanudar su entrenamiento.

Como podía reanudaba su entrenamiento, por mas que fuera un poco mas fuerte que antes y sus reservas mágicas hayan aumentados, no quiere decir que su resistencia física sea inagotables.

Jadeaba.

Pero no se detenía.

Koneko la pasaba igual, el tener que golpear repetida mente la misma piedra hasta destruirla y comenzar con otra, la tenia agotada.

Los puños le sangraban ya que no utilizaba sus guantes...

Ordene de su Rey.

Sus dos espadachines, Kiba, y su nueva integrante, Xenovia. Compartían el mismo sentimiento de cansancio físico y mágico, tal como los tenian Koneko y Akeno.

El entrenamiento de ellos consistían en implementar su magia para uso de su velocidad y fuerza, dando un combate de intercambios de golpes de espadas, dejando solo a la vista, el destelló que estos dejaban.

En un momento, Kiba, había logrado dejar tumbada a Xenovia.

Por mas que la chica sea mas fuerte que el y posea una espada Legendaria, la Durandal, eso no quiere decir que su velocidad esté a la par del caballero Gremory.

En un momento, Kiba se puso encima de la chica, posando la punta de su espada sobre el delgado cuello de la mujer. Dejando su espada de lado, le ofreció la mano, para así continuar su entrenamiento.

La chica admitió su derrota, pero no se daría por vencida, esto apenas es un 1 a 1.

Cuando ambos se levantaron, rápidamente saltaron hacia atrás, esquivando una mediana esfera roja que habían percibido con sus sentidos demoniacos.

Observando de donde provenía, vieron como su ama tenia su mano alzada al frente, esta desprendía un poco de vapor, por lo que daba a entender que la esfera salió de su mano.

-Que demonios hacen?- Dijo la chica enojada, acercándose hacia sus siervos.

Ambos al sentir el aura de su ama, tuvieron un leve temblor en sus piernas, por lo que se pusieron uno junto al otro, ya sabían lo que pasaría en estos momentos.

-Yuuto, por que te detienes cuando podías abatir a tu enemigo- Dijo la mujer, observando a su siervo.

-Disculpe buchou, pero Xenovia no es mi enemiga, es mi...- El chico detuvo su palabrería cuando vio a su ama alzar su mano, en orden de que se detenga al hablar.

-Entonces, si se da la ocasión de que Xenovia sea nuestra enemiga, no la asesinará por que es su novia?- Dijo la chica, con notorio enojo en su voz.

-No es la cuestión buchou- Dijo el chico serio, al parecer el tono de voz de su ama había logrado ponerlo de mal humor.

-Entonces dime cual es la "cuestion", Yuuto- Dijo desafiante Rías -Es por lo que hemos hablado la otra vez?-

-...- El chico no hablaba, solo había cambiado su expresión neutra a furiosa, dando a entender a Rias que había dado en el clavo.

-En todo lo que dije, no erré en ninguna juzgacion, Yuuto- La joven había pasado su mirada a la chica quien tenia levemente los ojos llorosos -Es una ex-exorcista, puede haber una oportunidad en la que nos traicione-

-Yo no...- La chica había hablado, pero fue callada...

PAAAM

Un bofetada por parte de su ama la mando tirar al suelo, dejando en su mejilla un leve color rojizo.

-No he pedido tu opinión, Sierva, mantente al margen-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Dándose vuelta rápidamente, Rías observo como su Reina había caído en picada al suelo, el vuelta en su poder de relámpagos.

-Rías! Detente de una vez!- Grito Akeno, acercándose a paso lento hacia la mujer, mientras emanaba de su cuerpo pequeñas descargas eléctricas -Lo que haces, está muy, muy mal- Poniéndose cara a cara frente a su ama.

Rías solo la observaba, este tipo de problemas con su Reina ya lo había tenido.

-Dimé en que me equivoco, Akeno- Hablo duramente la chica, mas bien, sonaba desafiante.

-No puedes juzgar a Xenovia-san de ese modo, no si sabes que ella misma juró no hacerlo, jurándole lealtad- Pasaba su mirada a la chica, quien estaba sentada en suelo junto a Kiba, llorando mientrsd Kiba hacia lo posible para detener su llanto.

Rías estaba apunto de de hablar...

Pero algo la cayó...

Un poder...

Un aura...

No era normal.

Dejando de lado su palabrería, se dio media vuelta, caminando hacia donde provenía el aura.

-Rías!- Gritó nuevamente Akeno.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-No creí que volvería a verte-

Las miradas se cruzaban...

La intimidación, de una hacia la otra, se hacia notar.

La pelirroja miraba, desde la terraza de la Universidad, como la peloplatino estaba en la punta de lo mas alto del edificio, cruzada de brazos, observándola.

-¿Cual es el motivo de tu visita- Afilando su mirada, deshaciendo todo temor que había obtenido, caminando unos cuantos centímetros hacia delante, buscando de una u otra forma, intimidarla -...Hakuryuukou?-

La recién nombrada ni se inmutaba tras el fracasado intento de intimidación por parte de la heredera Gremory.

Sin apartar su vista de Gremory, esta solo la miraba.

-Alperecer, no eres de las que hablan mucho- Decía la chica -De alguna u otra forma, lo harás. No por nada estas aquí presente-

Apartando la vista de la pelirroja, esta volvía a mirar al horizonte, donde anteriormente observaba antes de ser interrumpida por la mujer.

La pelirroja comenzaba a hartarse.

El ser evitada o ignorada, era algo que las chicas como las de su calaña no permitían.

O al menos, no les gustaba.

Desplegando sus alas de demonio, está alzó el vuelo, posandose frente a la chica, haciendo que vuelva a tener tanto su visión, como su atención hacia ella.

-Habla- Desafiadamente, hablo la pelirroja nuevamente.

Tensando un poco la situación, está deshacía el cruce de sus brazos, poniéndose frente a frente ante la chica.

-No intimidás con esa faceta tuya, Rías Gremory- Hablando duramente, la actual portadora del Legendario Dragón Emperador Blanco, Albión, chocaba con sus azulados ojos, contra los zafiro de la pelirroja -Al menos, no lo logras conmigo-

La tensión en ningún momento bajaba.

-Están bien, entonces habla-

-Que quieres saber?- Dijo la peloplatino, su tono de voz demostraba cierto enfado.

-El por que estas aquí-

-Esta bien, te lo diré- Bajando de un salto hacia la cornisa de la terraza, sentándose en el acto, observando nuevamente el horizonte -Me ha gustado la vida que tiene los Demonios entre los humanos, por lo que estoy decidiendo si vivir como ustedes o no- Posando su vista con la de heredera, viendo como esta la miraba -No me crees verdad?-

-Y una mierda-

-Vaya vocabulario la de una princesa- Decía, molestando a la heredera -Bien, te lo diré resumido, el Sekeryuutei se encuentra en está ciudad y es por nuestra naturaleza, el estoy aquí presente-

-¿¡Que!?- Sorprendida -¿¡El Sekeryuutei se encuentra aquí!?-

-Eso fue lo que dije- Parándose en el limite de la terraza, posando una de sus manos en el contorno de su ojo derecho, volviéndose azul oscuro -Y tal parece, que viene para acá-

Sorprendida, Rías se puso junto a la Hakuryuukou, tratando de ver donde se encontraba.

-¿!Como es que no pude sentirlo!?- Dijo mientras seguía buscándolo.

-¿Sentirlo?-

-Si!, su poder debería de sentirse, al igual que sentí el tuyo!-

-Conque a eso te referías, pues es obvio, tu poder es demasiado bajo- Deshaciendo de su color azul oscuro su ojo derecho, esta miraba a la chica que seguía buscando al individuo -No lograrias sentir el poder de un Dragón por que el no lo expulsa, acaso no recuerdas el combate contra el Cadre de Grigory?- Llamando la atención de la chica, Rías lo pensaba.

En cierto tiempo, cuando El Sekeryuutei y La Hakuryuukou se habían encontrado, la tensión y el sentimiento del poder que estos emanaban era monstruoso.

-Entonces, ¿Tu ahora has expulsado tu poder?- Pregunto la Pelirroja.

-Exacto, estoy llamando la atención del Sekeryuutei y parece que lo logré-

-¿Por qué le llamarías?-

-¿No es obvio?- Mirando por debajo de sus pies, observando la entrada que daba al establecimiento -Tengo que saldar cuentas con el- Saltando, cayendo en picada.

-¡Espera!-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-[Compañero...]-

Su voz, detuvo su caminata.

La opresión del aire también fue una de las causante.

Pero sobre todo...

La presencia de alguien mas.

La presencia del alguien más, que reconocería por el resto de su vida.

Incluso, en la muerte.

La imagen de la portadora del Dragón Blanco, cayendo en picada al suelo, girando en el aire, cayendo de pie, quebrantando levemente el suelo. Esta se recompuso, limpiándose y acomodándose su vestido, miró hacia delante.

Observando al Sekeryuutei, Caminando a paso ligero hacia el, poniéndose a unos pasos frente a el.

-No esperaba verte por aquí, Sekeryuutei- Habló la chica.

-Dejate de estupideces Hakuryuukou, sé que tú me has estado llamando con tu poder- Respondió el chico.

-Je, y yo que creía que serias estúpido- tensando el ambiente, acercándose un poco mas al portador del Dragón Rojo, estando a unos centímetros frente a su rostro.

Está lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, seria.

El chico la interpretaba.

La situación, si se había puesto peligrosa.

-Hueles bien- Dijo la chica, sonriendole al chico.

Este ni se inmutaba, ni si quiera cambiaba su seriedad.

-Oh vamos- Acercándose aún mas a el, poniendo su rostro a centímetros al de el, pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello del chico, abrazándolo -...Cambia esa cara larga quieres?- Juntado su nariz con la del chico, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Este seguía igual, sin siquiera inmutarse.

O eso parecía...

Lentamente, tomaba de la cintura de la chica, pegándola con su cuerpo, tomando uno de sus brazos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-Que...sutil...- Acercando lentamente sus labios con los del chico, rozándose prácticamente...

Sorprendiéndose.

El chico, utilizando su fuerza, logro hacer girar a la chica desde la cintura, usando el brazo de ella como bloqueo, pasándolo por el cuello de está, haciendo presión.

-Supongo...que la seducción no es uno de tus recursos, verdad?- Dijo el chico, apoyándose en todo sentido en la chica, hablándole al oído.

La chica, con sus conocimientos en llaves, logró zafarse de la presión del chico, quedando frente a el.

-No...pero, había que intentar no?- Respondía -Anda galán, si seguías con tu jueguito, ahora mismo me tenias en tu cama-

-¿Eres de las fáciles?-

-No, solo lo soy con el indicado-

-¿Soy el indicado?-

-Tal vez...-

-¿Tal vez?-

-Si, puede que si...puede que no-

-No logro entenderte...-

-Da igual, ya tendremos nuestro tiempo- Respondiendo de modo...sensual, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, eliminando toda sonrisa,e

cambiándola a seriedad.

-Que creen que están haciendo-

Abriendo los ojos, observando como 2 filos de espadas estaban a centímetros de su cuello.

¿Los responsables?

Los caballeros del séquito Gremory...

Rias, junto a sus 2 caballeros, se interponían entre los Dragones Celestiales.

-Evitando el inicio de una batalla destructiva- Respondía el caballero masculino, Kiba Yuuto.

-Je, no pudieron evitar el intento de destrucción que tuvo Kokabiel y su no fuera por el- Señalando al castaño, quien estaba observando a la chica -...no estarían poniendo de sus espadas en mi cuello. Diganme, creen poder hacer algo contra mi?-

Tras lo dicho, ambos caballeros bajaron sus espadas, caminando hasta ponerse junto a su ama.

-Hakuryuukou, dime verdaderamente cuales son tus motivos- Dijo la Heredera Gremory.

-Nono niña, no tendría sentido que te dijera el por que de mi visita- Ignorando a la chica, observando al castaño -Hyodo Issei, se todo sobre ti, por lo que te diré, que estas entre los 10 mas fuertes en mi Lista- invocando sus alas de su Secred Gear -...y de los que derrotaré- en un destello, La Hakuryuukou, había desaparecido.

Issei miraba el cielo, mientras los demas, observaban al joven.

Una se había marchado, pero los otros se habían quedado.

-Ise-kun, un gustó volver a verte- Las palabras de Yuuto Kiba, habían sacado de su trance al castaño.

-Kiba, me da gusto volver a verte- acercándose al rubio, estrechando su mano con el, observando a la chica junto a su ex-compañero -¿Nos presentas?- preguntó el chico.

-Oh claro, Issei, ella es Xenovia, la nueva caballero de Buchou- Dijo el chico, presentándolo a la chica -Xenovia, el es Issei, el actual Sekeryuutei-

-Un gustó- Dijo el castaño, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-El gustó es mío- Respondió la chica -Tengo entendido, que eras el Peón de Rias-Bu...- Interrumpida, sintiendo leves codeos en su brazo por parte de Kiba.

Al parecer, la joven estaba tocando cierto punto.

-Si así es- Dijo el chico, sorprendiendo a Kiba que, según sus expectativas, el castaño se pondría mal o tendría cierto enojo -Pero eso es del pasado-

-Que te trae por aquí Ise-kun, teníamos tiempo de no verte por aquí- pregunto el rubio.

-Bueno...por ciertos motivos, volví para cumplir algo que prometí- Respondió el chico -Mira, me gustaría hablarlo mejor, crees que puedes reunir a Rias y a Sona junto a todo su séquito para poder hablar?-

-¿Nos concierne a todos?- preguntó la chica.

-En cierto modo, si-

-Está bien, veré que puedo hacer- Dijo el rubio -¿Para cuando quieres la reunion?-

-Si es posible, despues de que termine sus clases, quiero reunirme con ustedes-

-Si creo que será posible- respondio el rubio -Bueno, nos vemos luego-

-Si, adios-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Hiras mas tarde..._

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala directiva del establecimiento.

-Se supone que tendría que estar aquí- Dijo Kiba, observando su reloj de muñeca.

-Ese idiota, no solo nos ordena a reunirnos, si no que también llega tarde- Dijo Rias, molestando a Akeno, quien la miraba con enojo.

-Hm?- La Reina de Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, observaba la puerta de la sala directiva, sintiendo una presencia.

Abriendo la puerta, se mostró la imagen del castaño, quien al abrir la puerta, observó a la Reina de Sona.

-Tienes buenos sentidos- Dijo el castaño, halagando los sentidos de la chica

-Hola a...- Interrumpido, el castaño se vio tirado en el suelo, atrapados por dos llorosas Akeno y Asia, quienes estaban arriba del castaño. Sorprendiendo a todos por las acciones de ambas chicas.

-¡Ise-Kun!- Lloraba Akeno -¡Te he extrañado muchooooo!-

-¡Ise-san!- Lloraba Asia.

Issei solo miraba, como su pecho, se había vuelto un mar de lágrimas por las 2 chicas.

-Ya ya...- El chico acariciaba la cabeza de ambas mujeres -Yo también las he extrañado- Abrazando a las chicas, estas le devolvían el afecto.

-¡Ejem!-

Una voz los sacó de su mutua muestra de afecto. Recomponiendose, ambos se observaban a Rías, quien tenia cierto enfado notorio en su rostro.

-Llegas tarde- Dijo rudamente la joven.

-También me da gustó verte, Rias- Respondió el chico

-No estoy para bromas-

-Ya...- Calmando un poco el ambiente, Sona era la que se ponía frente a ambos -Gusto en verte, Hyodo-

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Sona-sama- Respondió el chico, haciendo una leve reverencia.

El comportamiento del chico sorprendió a mas de uno.

Que le habría pasado?

Como había pasado de, "La bestia pervertida" a "Alguien normal".

Muchas y muchas dudas dejaba el castaño.

Si desde ya, su presencia contra Kokabiel y su sorpresiva fuerza que había mostrado, que rivalizaba contra la del Cadre, los había dejado con sorpresas.

Su cambio de actitud era algo mas que sorpresas.

-Bien, de seguro se preguntaran por que pedí reunirlos aquí a todos- Dijo el castaño, tras las palabras, cada uno se sentaba en cada silla, exceptuando a Akeno y Asia, quienes estaban alado de el, pegadas como moscas en la miel -Desde ya me disculpo por molestarlos, de seguro alguno que otro tenia cosas que hacer-

-No hay drama, tenia tiempo de no verte- Decía Akeno levemente sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, siempre hay tiempo para todo- El que respondía era Saji, el actual Peón de Sona Sitri -Tiempo sin verte Hyodo-

-Si, ha pasado tiempo- En modo de saludo, Issei respondió al chico.

-Ve al punto, yo si tengo cosas que hacer- Dijo Rías, llamando la atención de los Sitri.

Es la primera vez que la ven de ese modo.

-Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar- Respondiendo serio, el castaño fue al punto de su discusión -Bueno, la causa de mi visita es una-

-¿Y cual es?- Preguntó Sona.

-Okey, he venido a Kuoh por ordenes del Maou Lucifer, Sirzechs Lucifer-

-¿!Onii-sama!?- Dijo Rías sorprendida.

-El mismo- Dijo Issei -Me ha encargado el entrenamiento de todos los Gremory-

Todos los presentes se mostraron sorprendidos.

-Por que le pediría algo así a un hombre como tu- Dijo Rías.

-Por que soy capas de darle batalla a el...y que también soy mas fuerte que todos ustedes- Dijo Issei, serio -Sin ofender-

-Entendemos- Dijo Sona -Por si acaso...no será que...-

-Si te lo preguntas, Serafall-sama no me a pedido que los entrene, eso está en su decisión-

-Volviendo al tema, yo me encargaré de entrenarlos, por lo que de vez en cuando, tenemos que irnos de viaje, o si no lo prefieren, pues aquí y listo-

-Es...todo?- Pregunto Sona.

-¿Sep, alguna duda?-

-Bueno si, una en concreto-

-Dime-

-El porque nos pediste que vengamos todos, si solo tenias que hablarlo con Rías y ya-

-Bueno, es que tengo pensado cursar la universidas, y haciéndome idea, de seguro tu tienes el control y movimiento del lugar, no?-

-Si, entiendo tu punto y no te hagas problema, yo me encargaré-

-Excelente!- Dijo el castaño, alegre? -Ten- Sacando un papel de su bolsillo del pantalón.

-Y esto es...-

-Mi numero, llámame cuando puedas y arreglamos bien-

El lugar y el ambiente, no era un lugar de combate, pero la tensión de asesinato y de luchar se había incrementado.

-[Aveces, puedes llegar a ser un poco idiota]-

Akeno miraba con ira al castaño. Cualquiera en la situación de Sona ahora mismo estaría contenta por recibir el número de Issei...

Y que no fuera para menos ya que la Heredera Sitri se mostraba sonrojada.

Y esa era la causa de asesinato que tenían contra el castaño.

Tenían?

Plural?

Sep, hay mas de una mujer dentro de aquel lugar y mas de una podría mostrarse afectada o confusa por la acción inocente del castaño.

Pero que se le va hacer...

Los celos de las mujeres, es algo complicado...

-Okey, todo ya dije todo lo que quería decir, alguna duda?-

-Sigo sin entender el por que Onii-sama te eligió a ti-

-Escucha Rías, si tienes algún problema, guardatelos, no estoy de humor para escucharte-

-Te me has puesto rudo he-

El ambiente no solo era tenso por la acción del castaño, si no que también el que Rías sea la contraria de Issei, esto lo pone de mucho mas que tensión.

-Bueno, aquí es donde nosotros nos marchamos- Dijo Sona, levantándose, su séquito repetía su acción -Nos vemos- marchándose.

-Si, nos vemos luego- saludo Issei, observando como todos se marchaban -Okey, aquí me despido yo también, nos vemos luego- Caminando hacia la puerta, Issei era sujetado del brazo por Akeno -Akeno?-

-Ya te vas?- pregunto la joven.

-Si, tengo cosas que hacer- Dijo el chico -Pero prometo visitarte en alguno momento-

-¿¡Encerio!?- Dijo sorprendida.

-Sep-

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos- Saludaba la chica, viendo como el castaño salia de la puerta, dándose vuelta, observando a todos como la observaban -Que?-

-Nada...- Fue la respuesta de todos a la vez

-Por cierto- esta vez hablo Kiba -Donde está Koneko-chan?-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Hola wenas :3_

 _He aqui con otro cap de está historia que, desde lo las profundo de mi corazon, le agradesco y mucho por el apoyo que tiene._

 _Para cualquier punto de vista, tanto en comentarios, como en favoritos y seguidores, pareseran pocos, pero para mi es mucho._

 _Les agredesco mucho._

 _Ahora, volviendo con la historia ,por que es muy corta?_

 _Pues, es por que de tiempo no ando muy bien que digamos, se supone que este cap seria mas largo y seria publicado el lunes pasado, pero como dije, el tiempo me tiene agarrado de los huevos je._

 _Por un momento, he hecho como un IsseixOc (vali mujer) y fue un gran spoiler de mi parte y de seguro ya se habran hecho idea..._

 _Con Koneko que ni aparecio ?_

 _Eso se sabra en el cap siguiente._

 _Bueno, yo creo que no tengo mas nada que decir, por lo que dejare las respuestas de los comentarios._

 ** _Respuestas_**

 ** _Wargame-sama_** _: In that you are right, but do not worry, I have an idea of how to deal with that and if everything goes as I want, it will surely come to light, Thanks for commenting_.

 ** _FwTerrorista_** : Hola, gracias por comentar. Mea grada mucho recibir estos tipos de comentarios diciendome que les gusta mi historia, desde ya te doy las gracias :). Con respecto al maestro de Issei, lamento decirte que no es Baraquiel je, mas adelante sabras quien es. Con lo del harem, no creo que lo haga muy grande, pero si sera muy interacivo. Gracias por comentar.

 ** _Maxcrou_** Hola, gracias por comentar. Respeto mucho tu opinion de la pareja principal y sobre todo, la descripcion que me has dado de Sona, por lo que hare lo posible de tener a Sona como pareja principal, aunque no estoy muy seguro de ello.

 _Nos leemos en el proximo cap._


	4. Retomando mi antigua vida

Era de noche.

Lo que acompañaba al castaño, quien estaba situado en la punta del edificio mas alto de Kuoh, no eran mas que el cielo nocturno y las estrellas.

Este las observaba con cierta melancolía.

-[Compañero, algún problema?]- La voz interna resonaba en la mente del castaño, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Nada- Respondía de forma cortante.

-[...]- El dragón no respondía, solo observaba, como podía, al castaño internamente, hallando la causa de su lo que seria su mal estar -[El que no le ayas visto por años, no quiere decir que no le vuelvas a ver]-

-No es la cuestión Ddraig- Decia el castaño, volviendo su vista hacia las estrellas, observando como 15 de las millones y millones de estrellas, formaban lo que hoy en día se conoce como...

-[La constelación de Orión]- Decía Ddraig, sorprendiendo a su portador [La constelación que rige en la armadura de tu maestro]-

-Lo sabias?-

-[He estado junto a ti, viví contigo tu malos momentos hací como los buenos, es obvio que sepa de el]-

El castaño no decía nada, solo volvía su vista a la Constelación de Orión.

-[Por lo que veo, le extrañas mucho]-

-Si...es la mejor persona que conozco, me salvó centenares de veces y estuvo junto a mi como si fuera un padre- Sonriendo levemente -Aún recuerdos los días que pasamos juntos...- su sonrisa había desaparecido, su rostro ya no mostraba melancolía y felicidad. Solo mostraba ira, apretaba fuertemente los dientes -...hasta que tuvieron que venir ellos...- De la nada, su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una potente aura rojiza, el edificio en la cual estaba posado comenzaba a temblar, dando indicios de que se derrumbaría.

-[Detente]- Hablando fríamente, ordenó el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo.

-N-no...p-puedo Ddraig- El castaño emanaba aun mas de su poderosa aura -No si ellos...-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** _FFlashback - (Hace 3 años) -_

POOOOOM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La silueta del castaño y la de una persona se podía visualizar en los cielos...

POOOOOM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Ambos estaban en un intercambio de golpes rápidos que, a simple vista, no podrían verse.

-Lento- Con simpleza, el hombre que luchaba contra Issei, había tomado el puño del castaño, deteniendo el golpe que este lanzaba con intención de golpear su rostro, deteniendo el otro puño del castaño, dando un fuerte golpe al abdomen del castaño con su rodilla, doblándolo, dejando baja la guardia del chico, pateando su rostro, lanzándolo varios metros de distancia.

El castaño, como podía, tensó todo su cuerpo, frenando fuerte mente en pleno vuelo.

-Intentas dominar el vuelo en combate, es un intento demasiado bueno pero a la vez demasiado estúpido- El castaño se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del sujeto detrás de el.

-En que momento...-

POOM

Siendo interrumpido por un golpe que le había dado en el rostro, el castaño cayó en picada contra el suelo, impactando, levantando un gran pilar de polvos y tierras con su cuerpo, levantándose y retomando el vuelo, poniéndose frente al sujeto, removiéndose la leve linea de sangre que salia de la comisura de sus labios.

-Vamos, ataca de nuevo- Hablo de nuevo el sujeto, poniéndose en su posición de combate.

El castaño no lo dudó y se lanzo nuevamente...

POOOM

Chocando su puño contra la del sujeto, lanzando una patada que fue detenida por el sujeto utilizando su antebrazo, tomando de la pierna de Issei, acercandolo a el bruscamente, golpeando su mentón con fiereza.

-No bajes tu defensa- Girando sobre su propio eje, golpeó nuevamente su abdomen pero esta vez con su codo, volviendo a enterrar a Issei contra el suelo.

-Arggg, mierda...- Se quejaba el chico -¡Golpeas fuerte Maestro!- Desplegando sus alas de Dragón, el castaño arremetió a su ahora conocido Maestro, golpeando con su puño el abdomen de esté, lanzándolo a unos pocos metros de distancia -Je, te gol...- No supo cúando, pero cuando pestañeo una sola vez, su maestro ya estaba frente a el, golpeándolo al rostro de nuevo, golpeando su abdomen, doblándolo, dejando un brillo violeta en el abdomen de Issei.

-Mierda...- Issei sabia que lo iba a suceder...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Una onda expansiva de rayos y ultrasonidos removió gran parte de la arbolada que conformaba el bosque en el que se encontraban y de la gran nube de polvo, el castaño caía nuevamente en picada al suelo, con la camisa completamente destruida, dando a la vista su desnudo torso.

-Coff, Coff, mierda...- Llevando su mano a su boca, Issei removía la sangre que este perdía.

-Sigues siendo imprudente...- El castaño levanto su mirada, observando como su maestro lo observaba a el, flotando en el aire -...y un confiado-

Tambaleándose, el castaño se puso de pié, pero con el dolor que cargaba todo el cuerpo, este estaba medio decaído, tratando con toda su fuerza física y de voluntad, mantenerse de pie.

-Vamos, no me daras combate si no usas tu armadura-

-Okey...Ddraig!-

-[Si compañero!]-

Emanando una fuerte cantidad de energia de su cuerpo, que se convirtio en un aura rojiza, Issei y Ddraig gritarón...

- **[Balance Breaker, Welsh Dragón Scale Mail]** -

Su cuerpo se habia cubierto de una gloriosa armadura roja que emanaba una gran cantidad de poder.

El aura que despedia de su sistema, removia algún que otro árbol, quebrajaba la tierra debajo de sus pies.

-Bien, tienes mas poder ahora- Dijo el Maestro de Issei, poniendose a nivel del castaño, mirando los verdes ojos de la armadura del castaño, sintiendo como este observaba los grises suyos.

-Estas listo?- Sonando desafiante, el Maestro de Issei nuevamente se posiciono en su forma de combate, siendo copiado de igual forma por el castaño.

Mientras Issei seguia emanando de su poder en forma de aura, este se lanzo a su maestro, lanzando un golpe, su maestro lo esquivaba, ahora el lanzaba un golpe, siendo esquivado por el castaño.

Ambos lanzaron un golpe en forma de gancho, golpeandose mutuamente los mentones de los otros, lanzandose a los aires, comenzando un intercambio de golpes rapidos y bruscos.

Mientras ambos intercambianban, golpeanban, esquivaban, chocaban sus golpes, Issei logró golpear fuertmente el rostro de su maestro, dejandolo con las defensas bajas, aprovechando la situacion, comenzo a lanzarle un frenesi de golpes en todo el cuerpo.

POOOOOM

POOOOOM

POOOOOM

POOOOOM

En los aires se creban grandes ondas de sonidos, productos de los golpes de Issei en el cuerpo de su maestro.

-Mierda, pareces hecho de piedra- Deteniendo su frenesi momentaneamente, Issei observaba a su maestro que, pese a recibir una gran paliza, seguia igual, no mostraba signos de dolor, nisiquiera mostraba heridas en su cuerpo.

-Mal hecho- hablo el maestro de Issei, acercandose bruscamente a el, comenzando el con su frenesi de golpes que, a diferencia de Issei, eran muchos mas rapidos y fuertes...

No por nada era su maestro no?

Ser un maestro no solo consiste en saber que hay que hacer o como hay que hacer...

Si no tambien hay que mostrar el talento por lo que se te llama Maestro.

POOOM

POOOM

POOOM

Por todos lados...

Por todos lugares...

Por todas sonas...

La armadura de Issei estaba hecha pedasos.

Su casco habia desaparecido por completo, dejando a la vista el rostro del castaño, que tenia cortes sangrante a pocas cantidades, siendo su labio inferior y su ceja derecha las que levemente sangraban.

Faltaban gran partes de la armadura, y el resto era completamente quebrajada.

Pateando las costillas del castaño, lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia, apareciendo rapidamete sobre el castaño, colpeando con su codo la columna del castaño, lanzandolo en direccion al suelo, apareciendo nuevamente cerca del castaño, pateando su pecho, lanzandolo contra los arboles, rompiendo con su cuerpo varios de ellos.

-Buagh- Al impactar contra el arbol que detuvó su viaje, Issei escupio una gran cantidad de sangre -D-ddraig, t-te dejo la a-armadura a ti-

-[Yo me encargo]-

Los propulsores de su pies habian sido reparados y lanzandose rapidamente contra su maestro...

-[Danza del Trueno]-

Issei recibió una gran cantidad de golpes.

La arremetida de Issei tendria que golpear el rostro de su maestro...

Pero terminó golpeando una esfera electrica de color violeta que, para la mala suerte de Issei, hizo lo que para el castaño era, el mejor combo basado en una consola.

La esfera electrica habia explotado, lanzandolo a varios metros de distancia.

Mientras hacia el recorrido, su cuerpo comenzaba a convulcionar...

Simulando una descarga electrica.

Derrepente, el cuerpo de Issei sintio como un golpe en el abdomen le habia sido otorgado...

La esfera simuló un golpe en el abdomen.

Nuevamente sintió un fuerte golpe, pero esta vez en la mandibula, lanzandolo a los aires...

La esfera habia simulado un golpe de gancho.

y para rematar...

FUUUUUUUUSSSSS

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

Un gran rayo de color violeta habia impactado contra el castaño, estampandolo contra el suelo, creando una gran explosion, dejando el cuerpo maltrecho del castaño.

-Tras tanto tiempo de entrenamiento y aún caes en la misma trampa- Decia el maestro de Issei, levitando sobre su cuerpo -Pero no te culpo, apenas han pasado 2 años que comenzamos a entrenar- pisando la tierra, el maestro de Issei lo tomaba de un brazo, pasándolo por su hombro, apoyando al castaño en el, caminando por el destruido bosque -Venga, vamos al campamento-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sentado en la tierra...

Observando la fogata frente a el...

Junto a el, el castaño estaba acostado en el suelo, durmiendo.

-¿hmm?- Mirando levemente detras de el, sintiendo mas de una presencia de gran poder.

CRACK

Dandose vuelta rapidamente, el maestro de Issei observaba como 3 siluetas estaban parados detras de el, encapuchadas.

-Y ustedes son?- Serio, poniendose a la altura de sus visitantes.

-Mucho gusto...- La que hablo era una mujer, está se removia la capucha, dejando a la vista su rostro. Rasgos finos y bien cuidados, cabellos rubios tan largos que llegaban un poco mas largo de su cintura, ojos violetas -...quiero suponer, que tu eres Edén...verdad?-

-¿Quien pregunta?- preguntabá Edén, serio, acercandose a Issei lentamente tras la vista del segundo encapuchado.

-De momento, no estamos para presentaciones- Respondia nuevamente la mujer -Por lo que le pedimos, que venga con nosotros-

-¿Maestro?- Issei habia despertado, sintiendo la tension del ambiente que emanaba su maestros, observando a los encapuchados, levantandose, juntandose a su maestro -¿Quienes son?- pregunto Issei a su maestro por lo bajo.

-Yo puedo responder eso por ti...niño- Un El segundo encapuchado hablaba, serio, removiendose la capucha, revelando su rostro. Cabellos naranjas que no pasaban de largo por su cuello, ojos del mismo color, de tes morena y con algúnas cicatrices en su rostro -Som...-De la nada, un aire inmenso habia sido expulsado del tercer encapuchado, logrando detener el palabrerio del hombre -Tiene razón, no estamos para presentaciones-

-Y una mierda, diganme quienes son!?- Gritaba Issei, invocando el guantelete del Dragón en su brazo izquierdo.

-Oh, resulta ser que eres el Sekeryuutei...que sorpresa- hablaba denuevo el hombre.

-Basta de chachara, que quieren de mi?- Hablaba Edén en su natalidad seriedad.

-Bien...- La que hablaba ahora era la chica rubia -Queremos que vuelvas con nosotros-

-¿Volver?- Dijo Edén extrañado -Perdona mujer, pero que yo sepa, nunca hemos estado juntos-

-Oh si que lo hemos estados- Respondia el hombre -No en nuestras precensias, pero si por tu destino...Byakko-

De la nada, el cuerpo de Edén comenzaba a temblar, emanando una gran cantidad de rayos, la fuerza de estos logró mandar a volar a Issei.

-Maestro!- Issei se recomponia y comenzaba a correr hacia su maestro, con la intencion de ayudarlo pero... -Gouf!- No sabia cuando, pero la mujer rubia habia aparecido frente a el, pateando limpeamente el abdomen del castaño, sacando todo el aire de su sistema, obligandolo a ponerse de rodillas por falta de Aire y Dolor.

Por otro lado, Edén emanaba una gran cantidad de rayos que seguian aumentando su poder y destrucción.

Su cabellos cubria sus ojos...

Su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado...

Estaba contra su voluntad...

-¡AHHHHHH!- Edén gritaba.

No se sabia si era de ira...

No se sabia si era de dolor...

Pero gritaba...

Y lo que mas sorprendió a todos, exeptuando al tercer encapuchado, era que el ceniciento cabello de Edén habia crecido, un gran mechón caia por su ojo derecho, y el resto le llegaba hasta por la cintura.

No sabia que le pasaba...

No sabian que le pasaba...

Pero lo que veian, no mostraba seguridad.

-Creo qué me he pasao je- Hablaba denuevo el hombre, poniendose frente a Edén -Tengo que detener a la bestia-

Abriendo los ojos, Edén mostraba que sus grises ojos habian sido remplazados por unos azulados y con furia, se lanzo contra el hombre que, a duras penas, habia detenido el potente golpe que habia lanzando Edén, destruyendo parte de su prenda.

A una velocidad increible, Edén se encontraba encima del sujeto, pateando su rostro, lanzandolo varios metros de distancia hasta impactar contra un arbol.

Cambiando su vista hacia el otro encapuchado que, desde el incio, no habia hablado y movido, se lanzo contra este, lanzando un potente golpe, la fuerza fue tal que...

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Algunos árboles habian sido arrancados de sus bases, el suelo se habia agrietado por completo y la imagen de Edén, chocando su puño con el dedo del encapuchado que retenia su golpe, se mostraba despues de que la nube de polvo se disolviera.

Su fuerza se disminuia...

Su poder se agotaba...

Volvía a la normalidad, su cabello había vuelto a su posición inicial, su ojos azules pasarón a grises.

-Sigues siendo un cachorro...- Sorprendentemente, la encapuchada habló, su fina voz denotaba que era mujer -...Pero...- Poniendo el dedo con el que habia detenido el golpe de Edén en la frente de este -...tienes potencial- Doblandolo un poco, extirandolo, golpeando la frente de Edén, el mini impacto habia causado una gran onda expansiva que, al rato, dejó a Edén en un demayo.

-Maestro!- El castaño, ya recompuesto, gritó denuevo, corriendo hacia su maestro, siendo detendio por la presencia de la rubia -Sal de mi camino!-

Lazando un golpe con el objetivo de quitar de su camino a la chica, Issei se sorprendio...

-Kah!- Su golpe si habia impactado...

Pero a la nada.

El podia sentirlo, sentia como habia impactado al rostro de la chica, pero no era verdad, observando bien, su puño estaba a escasos centimetros del rostro de la chica.

-Inprudente- Con la palma abierta, posó su mano en el pecho del castaño, haciendo presion, dejando los ojos del castaño en blanco quien caia pasadamente al suelo.

-No le has matado, verdad?- El hombre junto a ella hablaba, observando a Issei.

-No, solo lo deje fuera de combate- Camiando hasta el cuerpo de Edén, levantandolo con facilidad pese a ser una mujer -Nos vamos-

Los 2 junto a la encapuchada se habian puestos todos juntos, desapareciendo en un gran pilar de luz dorada.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No sabia cuanto habia pasado...

No sabia cuanto tiempo había quedado inconsiente...

Levantandose con dolor en el cuerpo, el castaño se puso de pie, mirando por todos lados, buscando a alguien en concreto...

-Maestro!- Gritando, el castaño buscaba a su maestro.

Con un intento de caminar, el dolor en su pecho habia vuelto hacer efecto en el, que demonios habia hecho aquella mujer en el?

Caminando a duras penas, el castaño observaba como en el suelo, a unos metros cerca de el, habia un grabado marcado en la tierra.

-Θείο θηρία?- La forma en la que la pronunció de por si fue estupida y forsada, pero algo tenia que ver con aquellos sujetos.

-[Si fueras demonio, en estos momentos sabrias que significa]- La voz interna resonó en la mente del castaño -[Pero esos grabados...creo que alguna vez lo he visto]-

-Maldición...Se llevarón a mi maestro!- Golpeando el suelo...

POOOOOOOOOOOM

-[Calma, conociendole, saldrá de esa...tal vez]-

-No ayudas con tu optimismo Ddraig-

-[Solo digo la verdad, incluso, el ser mas fuerte del mundo puede caer...]- El castaño caminaba, tomandose el abdomen por el dolor, hacia donde sea que sea -[...por que crees que terminé encerrado en una Secred Gear?]-

-Da igual, no es el momento- Expandiendo sus alas de Dragón el castaño se dispuso a volar.

-[No sabes que haces, ni si quiera sabes que hacer]-

-Calla-

-[Estas actuando de forma estupida]-

-Que te calles...-

-[Testarudo, tal como tu maestro te describe]-

-[Actuas sin saber que hacer, idiota]-

Tenia razón, no sabia que hacer.

Por mas que vuele en busca de respuestas y ayudas, no sabia que hacer...

Ni sabia por donde empezar...

-Ddraig...-

-[Dime]-

-Que...que debo hacer?- Frenando en el aire, moviendo voluntariamente sus alas, manteniendo su equilibrio en el aire.

-[Incluso yo no sé que hacer mocoso]- El castaño se sorpendió ante tal declaración del Dragón -[Pero, tal vez deverias de seguir los pasos que te otorgó tu maestro]-

-Pasos?- Pregunto extrañado -Te refieres al entrenamiento, verda?-

-[Si, de momento, ir a buscarlo en estas condiciones no es buena idea]-

-Pero...-

-[Sin peros mocoso, ese sujeto es muy habil, saldrá de esa]-

-Si, supongo que tienes razón-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** _-Flashback end-_

-No si ellos...- el aura aumentaba mas su tamaño, la destrucción que está emanaba surtia efecto sobre el edificio donde estaba posado el castaño, ya qué este de apoco comenzaba a agrietarse -No si ellos siguen con vidaaaaaa!- Levantandose de forma brusca, el castaño gritaba, expulsando con mas intesidad su aura, destruyendo por completo el edificio bajo el y afectando a otros tantos que estaban junto a el.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

En que momento?

No se sabe...

Pero la portadora del Dragón Blanco estaba detras de el, con sus alas de Secred Gear expandidas, abrazando al castaño, dividiendo drasticamente el poder del castaño.

-No no querido, no es asi como debes de usar tu poder- Apretando su abrazo -No aún...-

El poder del castaño habia disminuido, por poner de ejemplo, a la de un demonio de clase baja baja.

Su poder drenado, había producido una alteracion al mecanismo de energia del cuerpo del chico, por lo que logró dejarlo dormido.

-Soy yo, es de desmayarse mucho este tipo?- Se preguntaba la Hakuryuukou, cargando a Issei, comenzando a volar, llevandolo a cierto lugar.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-[Dime]-

-Que quieres saber?-

-[Por que le ayudas]- Hablando serio, detonando su tono de enojo al ser rival del Dragón que está dentro de la chica -[Sabes que es tu enemigo, por que le ayudas?]

-No lo se, tal vez por que me gusta- Obserbando el rostro del dormido castaño quien estaba acostado en su cama, acercandose al chico, acostandose junto a el, pegada a el -O por que compartimos el mismo ideal-

-[¿Compartir el mismo ideal?]- La voz Ddraig sonaba con desacuerdo -[Niña, si hay algo que debes saber, es que los portadores de Dragónes, nunca comparten un ideal]-

-{Es verdad}-

-Comprendo, pero tu mas que nadie sabes que ese ideal no sale por su parte de Dragón, si no por su parte humana- Sorprendiendo a ambos dragones celestiales, la Hakuryuukou seguia hablando -Yo tambien fui humana y por eso compartó su ideal- Posando un dedo sobre el pectoral del chico, acariciando lentamente el torso desnudo del chico.

-[Tal vez tengas razón...]-

-{Aún así...}-

-Se lo que piensan- Subiendose sobre el castaño, sentandose en sus piernas, poniendo ambas manos en el pecho del chico.

-[Hace unos momentos dijiste que te gusta, es verdaderamente real?]-

-Si, lo he estado vigilando por mucho tiempo, creo que mi fanatismo pasó a ser amor- Acercandose al rostro del castaño, posando su frente con la de el, contemplando el rostro dormido del chico.

-{Niña, se que estas...enamorada...de este chico, pero tu destino está atado a ser rivales, conviviras con eso?}- La voz del Dragón Blanco resonaba en toda la habitacion -{Conviviras con el hecho de que tu...amor...esté dispuesto a luchar contra ti?}-

-[En eso te equivocas, blanco]- Ahora el Dragón Rojo hablaba -[He estado junto a este mocoso por mucho tiempo y te aseguro, que las rivalidades nunca se interponen en sus sentimientos]-

-Entonces, solo tiene que enamorarse de mi, verdad?- Habló la chica, sin sacar de su vista el rostro del chico.

-[Tal cual]-

-Bueno, ahora mismo podria desnudarle y hacer que me marque para que esté junto a mi...- Bajando lentamente hacia la entrepierna del chico, acariciando el dicho lugar, metiendo mano -Pero no lo ataré a mi por obligación, lograre que se enamore de mi por mis propios medios- Sacando la mano de la entrepierna del chico, levantandose de arriba de el, caminando hacia una de las grandes ventanas que componian a la casa.

-[Sabes sobre la marcas?]-

-Si, algo común entre los Dragónes macho, mediante el sexo o actos carnales marcan a la hembra, haciendolas eternamente suyas- Dijo la chica.

-{Veo que estas obsecionada con el, debes de cambiar eso}- Habló Albión -{Almenos, que quieras volverte debil}-

La expresión de la chica habia cambiado.

Al parecer...el Dragón Blanco tocó un punto sensible.

Recomponiendose, la chica hablo.

-Como sea, ya lo he dejado en su casa por lo que estará bien- Abriendo la ventana, siendo impactada por la suave brisa de la noche -Cuidale Ddraig-

Expandiendo sus alas, la chica salio en pleno vuelo, perdiendose en el nocturno cielo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-{Lo has disfrutado?}-

-No es el momento Albión, no estoy de humor- Respondia seria la chica -Me has puesto de malas-

-{Solo remarqué un hecho verdadero, no tienes por que enfadarte}-

-Y-una-mierda-Albión- parando en seco en pleno vuelo -Por qué estas en contra de todo esto? no se supone que me apoyarias en todas la situaciones por la que yo pase?-

-{Te lo he prometido, pero no todo es como tu lo quieres...niña}-

-Ves estas!?- Tomando sus pechos con ambas manos, resaltandolos sobre su bestido -Son GRANDES!, incluso mas que las de la hibrido de Ángel Caido, no vuelvas llamarme niña!- Exclamó enojada.

-{Pero tu comportamiento es como el de una, tal como el de ahora}-

-Acaso tienes un problema? te da por lo huevos que me haya enamorado de mi enemigo?-

El Dragón no respondia...

-¿Ahora no respondes?-

Suspirando, la chica volvió con su vuelo. Enojada, sus alas azules comenzaban a parpadear, algo no estaba bien.

-{Estas deshabilitandote debes...}- Interrumpido.

-Calla de una vez, no quiero escucharte- Desaciendo sus alas de Dragón, la chica comenzaba a caer en picada.

-{Es ese el camino que eligirás?}-

Ha centimetros de chocar con el suelo, las alas de Dragón volvieron a expandirse.

-Dime cual es tu problema- La chica hablaba, su voz transmitia cierta tristeza.

Pero el Dragón no respondia...

-Albión habla mierda!-

El silencio, era lo unico que se escuchaba, pero despues de unos segundos...

-{Esta bien...te contaré mi problema}-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Entonces...ella me trajó aqui?- Dijo Issei, en la cosina, cosinando algo para cenar.

-[Eso mismo]- Dijo el Dragón -[Según ella, te ama, está dispuesta a dejar de lado la rivalidad entre ustedes, para que el amor entre ustedes dos sea correspondido por ambos]-

Issei habia dejado de lado todo, quedando pensativo.

Amar a tu enemigo?

Algo ilogicó no?

Pero no imposible.

Quien dice que el amor no puede florecer entre enemigos.

Que los lados opuestos no puedan amarse mutuamente.

Está claro que es posible.

Pero para el...

El tema es dificil, practicamente está con una Ángel Caido que está en Grigory.

Pero, ni que fuera una relacion seria.

Ambos lo saben, su amor solo consiste en coger, coger y coger.

Basicamente, una relacion de condones.

Bueno, no de condones por que ni los utilizan, si no que seria mas una...

Aventura. Si, es la palabra exacta.

Una aventura y nada mas...

Muy en el fondo, cierto cariño le tomó a la caido, pero...

Ella lo tendrá hacía el?

Será seguro su futura relación? si es que se da?

Quien sabe...

Es una Ángle Caido, las mujeres son las mas...complicadas.

Quien sabe, hace 2 Dias ellos habian estado juntos antes de que Issei regrese a Kuoh. Pero que le asegura al castaño que ella ahora mismo este cogiendo con otro.

O con otros...

Tal vez tener una relación seria con la Hakuryuukou, no seria mala idea.

Pero es muy pronto.

El es joven y como Dragón, vive y vivirá eternamente.

Tiene mileños de tiempo para sentar cabeza.

-Tu que opinas, convivirias en paz con tu enemigo?- Le preguntó el castaño a el Dragón ocupa.

-[No lo se, será dificil, ambos tenemos ciertas...rivalidades en el tema de relacionarnos como lo hicierón nuestros portadores...]- Seguiria, pero fue interrumpido.

-Hicieron? Portadores?- Se preguntaba Issei -Ya hubieron portadores que se enamorarón?-

-[Bueno...si, es algo que algún dia te tendría que contar, si es que se daba la situacion en la que te encuentras ahora]-

-Vaya...y yo que creia que solo era el unico-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-¡Todos sientensen porfavor!- Gritó el profesor de la clase, cosa que todos los alumnos que estaban distribuidos en todo el salon, hicieron caso -Bien, pese que estamos a estas alturas del año, tenemos un nuevo estudiante-

-¿Un nuevo estudiante?-

-¿Será chica?-

-Brutos, dijo "nuevo" es obvio que es hombre-

Eran los comentarios de los jovenes dentro del aula.

-¡Orden!- Gritó el profesor, callando a todos -En fin...pasa-

-¿¡Que!?- Era el grito de algunos alumnos.

Posandose frente a todos los estudiantes, Hyodo Issei...

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Hyodo Issei, llamenme Issei porfavor- Haciendo una reverencia, levantandose, sorprendiendose al ver a sus ex-compañeros de la secundaria de Kuoh frente a ellos...

No todos, pero algunos...

-Lo conocen?- Preguntó el profesor a toda la clase, algunas chicas como chicas negaban, pero alguna que otra chica y chico asentian.

-Pues yo si a algunos, pero no crei verlos aqui- Dijo Issei, observando a sus antiguos amigos quienes, sorpresivamente, estaban sentados junto a las chicas que el conocia -Pero menuda sorpresa me llevo...-

-Bueno, puedes charlar con ellos mas tarde, ve y sientate en un lugar libre-

Mientras caminaba, Issei observaba con buen ojo todo el lugar.

- _No se parece en nada a Kuoh-_ Dijo mentalmente.

-[Pues, no te quedes en el pasado compañero]- Con gracia, le respondia el Dragón dentro de el.

Todo era sorpresa para los ojos del castaño.

El aula de clases, era el doble de grande que el de la secundaria de Kuoh.

Los asientos se vé que eran de acompañantes, ya que por donde pasaba, todos los lugares estaban ocupados por dos personas en cada mesa.

El aula era extraña, no era como la de Kuoh que era simplemente un cuadrado donde estaban bien ordenadas las mesas y sillas, si no que iban por pisos, era como una escalera que tomaban forma de pisos y que en cada uno de ellos, se contaban con mas de 12 mesas por cada "piso" que habia, dejaba en los lados una pasarela por donde se podia ingresar a los lugares.

Subiendo a lo mas alto, Issei se topó con una mesa vacia, por lo que habia una duda.

 _-Puede que haya faltado alguien-_ Pensó.

-[Oh conociendote, puede que sea una obra del destino, quien te quiere jugar una mala pasada]- Decia con gracia Ddraig.

 _-Te imaginas?-_

Sentandose, la clase habia comenzado.

-Bueno, ya que eres el nuevo, te diré un poco de que va mi clase- Decia el profesor con un microfono, pues el aula era grande y tenian que escuchar todos -Para empesar, mi nombre es Akiyama y soy profesor que estudia la Naturaleza y como se debe, se los enseño-

-Bien...- El castaño habia tomado un micro que estaba en la mesa.

-Por lo general, solemos hacer muchas excursiones y solemos hablar de teorias. Como de seguro debes saber, el hecho de hablar sobre la Naturaleza, no quiere decir que vamos hablar de una florcita y de algún que otro arbolito, si no de qué es lo que compone a la Naturaleza, que es lo que conforma la Naturaleza y que podemos hayar en la Naturaleza-

-¿Conforme y Compone no son lo mismo?- Preguntó el castaño.

-Según se vea, ya que conforme significa lo que se ajusta adecuadamente a una cosa o es como conviene o corresponde. Por otro lado Compone puede ser el unir cosas para dar otra u ordenar otra para dar algo, quedó claro?-

-Si...-

-Entonces, como decia, es todo lo que veremos en mi clase, algún que otro dia tendremos excursiones exclusivas y algún que otro trabajito que solemos hacer aqui, quedo claro?-

-Si-

-Bueno, entonces, procedamos a la clase de hoy. Alguien me recuerda donde quedamos la ultima vez?-

-Si, estuvimos hablando sobre las actividades volcanicas- Dijo una chica de cabellos negros que habia tomado el micro de su mesa.

-Bien, algunos tenemos teorias o exactitudes sobre una actividad volcanica, pero como debemos saber o que debemos tener encuenta para saber lo que causa esté hecho...natural?-

Ninguno respodia, todos miraban a su maestro en busca de la respuesta.

-Chicos, desde el principio he dicho que tenemos teorias o exactitudes, tienen alguna?- Nadie respondia -Que debemos tener encuenta? - Nadie respondia -Si no responden, comenzare a llamar por lista-

Pero aún asi, nadie respondia.

-Bueno, ya que estamos, quiero que me la diga el chico nuevo, quiero saber que tanto conocimiento posees sobre la naturalesa- Issei miraba al profesor -Si, tu hijo, puedes responder?-

-Si- Para sorpresa de los que le conocian al castaño, escuchaban atentamente -Sobre las teorias, no puedo dar una concreta, ya que la teoria se inclina mas al borde de lo falso o invento a que a la verdadera, por lo que no existe teoria que se pueda dar, mas si se trata de este tema no?-

-Hmmm, cierto- El profesor se sentaba en su escritorio -Entonces dime, que hay que tener en cuenta para este hecho natural?-

-Usted mismo lo ha dicho- Sorprendiendo a cierta medida a todos sus compañeros -La naturaleza misma, es a ella a quien hay que tener en cuenta, pero no solo por nombre, si no por conocimiento de esta y saber su verdadero significado-

Todos estaban sorprendidos.

Era una pregunta sencilla la cual responder, pero nadie la supo como.

-Bien, entonces dime, que es la naturales?-

-La naturaleza, en su sentido más amplio, es equivalente almundo natural, mundo material o universo material. El término hace referencia a los fenomenos del mundo fisico y también a la vida en general. Por lo general, no incluye los objetos artificiales ni la intervención humana, a menos que se la califique de manera que haga referencia a ello, por ejemplo con expresiones como "naturaleza humana" o "la totalidad de la naturaleza". La naturaleza también se encuentra diferenciada de lo sobrenatural. Se extiende desde el mundo subatomico a galactico- Respondia el chico.

-Vaya, te sabes lo que está escrito en Wikipedia, acaso eres un afisionado en la Naturaleza?-

-Algo asi-

-Muy bien, has respondio a todo lo que queria oir- Todos miraban sorprendido al castaño y los que lo conocian, lo estaban aún mas -Tal como dijo Issei, debemos tener encuenta el signifcado y valor de la Naturaleza y que tiene que ver con el acto del cual estamos hablando- Caminando hasta la pizarra- Aqui tenemos una interpretacion grafica de lo que vamos hablar hoy- Todos observaban el dibujo que estaba hecho en la pizarra -Muy bien, para saber que es una actividad volcanica, debemos saber que es un volcan y qué que la conforma- Con un bastón, apuntaba a la imagen del volcán- Alguien me puede decir que es un volcán?-

-Yo- Dijo una chica de pelo rosa.

-Adelante-

-Un volcán es una abertura o grieta de la corteza terrestre conectada a una cámara magmática del interior de la Tierra por un conducto o chimenea; los materiales incandescentes, gases y vapor de agua se expulsan a través del cráter o abertura y se van depositando y solidificando alrededor, por lo que le da la forma similar a la de una montaña-

-Perfecto- Decia el profesor -Ahora que sabemos que es un volcán, que es lo que la conforma?-

-Tengo una duda- Decia Issei.

-Dimela-

-Hace unos momentos, me habia dicho que conforman signifca la union de varias cosas para dar cierto resultado-

-Si...-

-Entoces, por qué pregunta que conforma a un volcán, si hace unos momentos se lo han dicho-

-Eres atento hijo- Felicito el profesor a Issei -Tendí una trampa, por lo que tu supiste saltarla, muy bien-

-Vaya atención...- Decia una chica.

-Bueno, ya que mi trampa fue...evadida...pasaremos a lo siguente-

Acomodando algunos papeles -Bien, como sabemos, los gases y vapor de agua de acumular alrededor del crater originario del volcán, pero como se produce lo que hoy en dia se conoce como una erupcion?-

-Es facil, por las gases que estos poseen dentro- Respondió una chica de cabello castaño.

-Bueno, si, pero como es el camino que nos lleva a tener una erupcion?-

-Las erupciones son consecuencia del aumento de la temperatura en el magma que se encuentra en el interior del manto terrestre. Esto ocasiona una erupción volcánica en la que se expulsa lava hirviendo, puede generar derretimiento de hielos y glaciares, los derrumbes, los aluviones, etc- Respondia esta vez un chico rubio.

-Si, pero siguen sin darme la respuesta que yo quiero-

-Bueno,se debe por varios motivos, primero por la acumulacion de gases que esté tiene dentro y devido a la temperatura y la obertura del crater o cuello del volcan, produce la erupción- Respondia Issei.

-Bien, ahi la respuesta que yo queria- Decia el profesor, señalando a Issei -Chicos, si hay algo que tienen que mejorar, es que deben de diferenciar sobre una explicación a una caracteristica-

-Si- Dijerón al unisono muchas personas.

 _Algunos minutos despues..._

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

-La campana chicos, los que desean salir, pueden marchar- Decia el profesor.

Issei estaba sentado, acomodando algunos apuntes en su maleta cuando...

-Hyodo- La voz de la vice-presidenta del consejo de estudiantes llamó no solo la atención del chico, si no que la de cada hombre del lugar.

-Si?-

-La señorita Sona lo llama, puede hacer el favor de seguirme?-

-Venga, te sigo-

Caminando junto a la chica, Issei miraba por cada puerta a los estudiantes.

-La verdad, extrañaba esta vida- Decia el castaño.

-Esta vida?- Respondia la Reina de Sona.

-Si...tener una vida como el humano que era, fuera de lo sobrenatural- Decia Issei, llevandose las manos a los bolsillos.

-...- La chica no respondia, solo le miraba de reojo. Aún no asimilaba que Hyodo Issei habia cambiado -Disculpa...-

-Dime-

-Tal vez lo que te diga puede sonar un poco...atrevido- Decia timidamente la chica -Pero como te encuentras por...ya sabes...-

-Por lo que me ha ocurrido hace unos años?- respondia con simpleza, para la sorpresa de la chica.

-S-si-

-Pues, he podido dejarlo atras y evitar que me afecte...almenos, de menor manera- Decia el chico, en su voz no se notaba la incomodidad o la tristeza que esperaba la chica Sitri.

-Pues, me alegro que estes bien- Decia la chica, sonriendole al castaño, quien se sentia por alguna razón incomodo.

-[Ya no eres un niño, comportate]- Decia el Dragón mentalmente al castaño.

 _-Es que verla sonreir...-_

Ambos seguian caminando, hasta que el castaño se dio cuenta de algo.

-Fuku-kaicho-

-Si?-

Acercandose al oido de la chica, sorprendiendola.

-Creo que deveria de ir unos pasos mas adelante que yo, a no ser que le moleste lo rumores que se generaran- Decia el castaño en un susurro mientras señalaba a un grupo de chicas que lo miraban y comenzaban a hablar entre ellas a lo bajo.

-¡Si!- Sobresaltandose con un sonrojo al extremo, la chica aceleró su paso, dejando un poco atras al chico.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Aqui es- Dijo la chica, sin mirar a lo ojos al chico.

-Gracias- Acercandose a la puerta.

TOC

TOC

TOC

-Adelante- Se oyó detras de la puerta.

-Con permiso- Entrando, el castaño miró como en un escritorio, se encontraba Sona Sitri, ordenando algunos papeles.

Robando su atención, Sona habló.

-Hyodo, un gusto verte- Decia la chica con una sonrisa, señalando el asiento frente a ella, permitiendole al castaño que se sentase -Adelante, toma asiento-

Sentandose, el castaño hablo...

-Tengo entendido por su Reina- Observando a la chica, quien esta estaba junto a una mesa donde habia juego de té -Que me ha llamado-

-Si, yo pedí por tu precensia- Decia la chica, acomodandose los lentes, observando al castaño -Queria hablar contigo-

-Digame-

Observando como su reina se acercaba con 2 tasas de té, dandole a cada uno cual le pertenece, acercandose a la puerta, haciendo una reverencia, marchandose de la sala.

-Queria hablar contigo sobre tu estado- decia la chica seria.

-Mi...estado?- preguntó el castaño, extrañado ante la pregunta.

-Si, verte ahora mismo me genera un mal estar-

-Por que le generaria eso?-

-Por que me siento mal por ti- La declaración sorprendio al castaño -Verte desechado depues de una muestra de caballerismo y valentia, sinceramente me dolió mucho-

-No quiero que tenga esa imagen de mi...no me gusta ver que alguien siente lastima por mi- Decia el castaño serio -Disculpe, si es por esto de lo que queria hablar...-

-Lo se, es incomodo, pero me gustaria ayudarte de alguna forma- Decia la chica, acercandose al castaño, tomando su mano -Hay algo en lo que te oueda ayudar?-

El castaño la observaba.

Ya habia vivido este tipo de momentos.

Mujeres aprovechando su tristeza para llevarlo a la cama y embarazarlas.

Uma vez cayó, no lo volveria hacer.

Pero en esta ocasion...

La chica lo transmitia en sus ojos, estaba preocupada por el chico, y este se dio cuenta de eso.

La chica no tenia esas intenciones.

Realmente queria ayudarle y es algo que agradece mucho por parte de la chica.

Ahora que la miraba bien, tantos años sin verse habian cambiado mucho.

La chica mostraba rasgos finos, digno de una bella dama de un pretisgiosa casa, habia madurado tanto mental como fisicamente, y eso fue lo que llamó la atencion del castaño.

Hace algunos años, solo era una mandona pecho plano con problemas de transtornos sexuales.

Pero ahora era diferente, la chica habia mostrado ciertos cambios.

Habia madurado.

Su cuerpo se mostraba ahora como la de una mujer. No tendrá unos pechos como los de Rias o Akeno, o como para poner a alguien mas de ejemplo, Las de la Hakuryuukou. Pero de tener tenia y era eso lo que resaltaba en su ahora belleza.

-[Pervertido]-

Levantandose bruscamente, aún con su mano entrelazada con los de la chica, esté la acerco a ella, abrazandola fuertemente, sorprendiendo a la chica.

-H-hyodo...- Decia la chica sonrojada pero con una sonrisa, devolviendole el abrazo al chico.

-Gracias...- Decia este por lo bajo -Aprecio mucho esto, Sona- Por el simple hecho de mensionar su nombre, la felicidad invadio a la chica, claro que esta no la mostraba...aún -De momento, no nesesito ayuda, pero se que puedo contar contigo, verdad?- Decia el chico, sin soltar su abrazo con la chica, apoyando su menton sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra.

-Si...- Tomando confianza, esta apoyo su rostro en el pecho del castaño -...puedes contar conmigo-

Tras unos minutos, el castaño soltó a la chica, ya que para el, todo fue...algo incomodo.

-Bueno, si no es problema, tengo que marchar a clases, no quiero recibir una amolestacion de parte suya jaja- Decia el castaño, llevando su mano detras de la cabeza.

-No hay problema, puedes irte- Decia la chica con la mirada baja, intentando torpemente esconder su sonrojo.

-Con permiso- Dirigiendose a la puerta, el castaño la abrió, llevandose la sorpresa de ver como todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la nobleza Sitri caian al suelo - _Are?_

Mirando detras suya, pudo sentir como la Rey Sitri estava a punto del colapzo.

Ella si se dio cuenta de lo que estos hacian.

-Bueeeeno...con permiso- Marchando a paso rapido, el castaño desaparecio de la vista de todos.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caminando por las oscuras calles, el castaño gozaba de la brisa que chocaba con su rostro.

-Ahhh, el aire de Kuoh, tenia tiempo de no sentirla- Decia el chico -Anda, sal de ahi-

Con pereza, el castaño invocaba su Secred Gear, creando una pequeña esfera roja en la palma de su mano.

-Okey okey, me tienes- Levantando las manos, la chica de pelo plateado salio detras de un árbol.

-Hakuryuukou?- Decia sorprendido el chico -No creí que fueras tu-

-Lo dices con sarcasmo...o es por que emanaba muy poco poder?-

-Voy por la segunda opción- Desvaneciendo su esfera de poder, desapareciendo su guante, retomando su caminata.

-Encerio? Me ignoras?- Decia la chica, corriendo hasta ponerse frente al chico, caminando de sentido opuesto al que caminaba el chico.

-No, de hecho te tendria que dar las gracias- Decia el castaño, parando su caminata, tomando rapidamente a la chica de la cintura, acercandola a el de forma brusca.

-Oh...- Poniendo una cara sensual, la chica se pegaba aún mas al chico, mas de lo que podia -Es asi cono me daras las gracias?- con una voz seductora, preguntaba la chica.

-Tengo otros medios- Acercandose al rostro de la chica -Pero si lo prefieres de este modo...-

Lentamente ambos se acercaban al otro.

El castaño se sentia extraño, tal vez es esto a lo que llaman verdadero amor?

y una mierda, apenas conocia a la chica, esto solo es la calentura del momento.

La peloplatino se sentia feliz, obtendria algo que comenzo a desear desde que se enamoró del chico.

Pero al igual que el, no le conocia. Tenia que cumplir la meta que se propuso.

Enamorarlo y sentir que es correspondido.

Amarlo y ser amada.

Pero bueno, no todo tiene un momento "feliz".

[Divide]

Disminuyendo una lanza de luz, el castaño y la peloplatino se separarón, tomando sus posiciones de batalla.

-Pensé que solo era palabrerios ajenos, pero ahora que lo veo, lo creo- Un hombre, parado en la punta de un poste luz, de brazo cruzado hablaba -El Sekeryuutei y La Hakuryuukou, juntos, eso si nadie en su puta vida se lo esperaria, nisiquera nosotros-

-Quien eres?- Decia el chico, serio.

-De momento, solo soy un ser sobrenatural mas, pero para un futuro no muy lejano, seré tu peor pesadilla- Decia esté, detonando arrogancia en su voz.

-Vayaa mierda actuación haces, mira ya estoy de mal humor, aruinaste mi momento y tengo ganas de molerte a palos, que dices? te prendes?- Decia la chica, enojada para la sorpresa del chico.

-Oh nono, Hakuryuukou, de momento, no lucharemos, solo queria comprobar algo y ahora que lo he hecho, puedo marchar tranquilo- Decia esté, invocando un circulo magico sobre sus pies.

-No te iras!- Rapidamente, la Hakuryuukou se lanzó hacia el sujeto, pero fue demasiado tarde -Mierda!-

-Vaya boquita- Decia el castaño, retomando su caminata.

-Te molesta?-

-En cierto punto-

-Callame entonces- Poniendose frente al chico. Este solo la miraba.

-Preciosa, tengo mis medio para "callarte", pero no creo que sea algo que se deba hacer en la interperie- Decia el chico, tomando el fino menton de la chica, acercandola a el.

La chica, sonrojada, miraba los mieles ojos del chico.

-Pues estamos a unos pasos de tu casa, anda, ponte en chulo como ahora llevame allí-

-Por desgracia para ambos, no sera posible- Soltando el mentón de la chica.

-Que!? Por que!?- Decia esta con enojo.

-Por que hay un sujeto que ha recaudado cierta...información y como yo no puedo estar de viaje constantemente, pues...ya sabes...-

-Oh, entiendo tu truco- Rodeando al chico, abrazandolo por la espalda, acariciando con su mano lentamente el muslo del chico, subiendo hasta la entrepierna -Quieres que investigue la movida y te lo informe verdad?- Tomando la entrepierna del chico, apretandolo levemente, este solo asentua -y, yo que gano?-

-Lo que andas buscando- Decia el chico, tomando la mano de la chica apartandoma de su entrepierna, retomando su camino -Consigueme lo que quiero, y te daré lo que quieres- Saludando a la chica con un baiben de mano.

-Tus vueltas me dejaran loca un dia de estos- Decia la chica, mordiendose el labio inferior -Pero acepto- Expandiendo sus alas, la chica tomó vuelo.

En busca de quien sea que haya arruinado su momento

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Fin del capitulo_


	5. Yaldabaoth (parte 1)

High School DxD : La Estrella y El Dragón

Arco I: Yaldabaoth

-{Sigo sin entender...}-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

-{...Por qué haces esto}- Decia Albión, observando por el ojo derecho de Valiana como está destruia a todas las entidades que se encontrában frente a ella.

-Facíl- Decia la chica seria, esquivando un golpe, pateando el abdomen de un encapuchado frente a ella -Primero que nada, no me gusta que me molesten- Saltando hacia un lado, esquivando una lanza de luz, haciendo presión en su brazo, lanzando una potente rafaga de aire que mandó a volar a otros 2 encapuchados -Segúndo, por que Issei me lo pidío- Reteniendo facilmente con su brazo derecho una patada, sin inmutarse, golpeando el libre abdomen del encapuchado, dejandolo K.O -Tercero...¡Nadie me dice puta!- Gritó, expulsando un imensa aura blanca de su cuerpo, mandando a volar a centenares de encapuchados que trataban de atacarla a la vez.

-{Es solo una palabra-} Decia Albión -{Si tu no lo eres, entonces no tienes por qué tomartelo a pecho}-

-Y una mierda- Saltando al aire, expandiendo los brazos, abriendo levemente las piernas -Hazlo-

-{ **Vanishing Dragón, Balance Breaker** -}

Con un solo aleteó de las alas de la armadura de Valiana, cientos de los encapuchados fuerón partidos a la mitad.

-Aquí voy- Cruzandose de brazos, los amarillos ojos de la armadura comenzarón a brillar, creando una enorme esfera blanca frente a ella, la esfera comenzaba a rodear a la chica, cubriendo todo su cuerpo en un destello blanco.

-¡Ataquén, que el brillo no les afecte!- Gritaba un encapuchado, volando junto a cientos de otros mas.

-[Golpe Desvanesiente]-

De un momento a otro, Valiana estaba detras de todos ellos, los amarillos ojos de la armadura habian cesado y...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Una catastrofica explosión habia engullido a todos los encapuchados, dejando nada de sus rastros.

-{Lo has perfecionado}-

-Tenia que hacerlo si quiero ser la más fuerte del mundo-

Deshaciendo su armadura, la chica caminaba hasta una puerta de metal, analizandola con la mirada, observando una pequeña caja junto a la puerta.

-{La unica forma de abrirla, es por la caja que parece poder ponerle un...}-

POOOOOM

-{Bueno, tambien es efectivo...}- Decia Albión, al ver que Valiana habia golpeado la puerta con un golpe, destruyendola por completo.

Entrando, la chica observaba un largo pasillo que daba con una puerta alfondo.

-Que tedióso...- Decia la chica, caminando con pereza.

-{Te lo estas tomando a la ligera}-

-Bueno, no son un reto siquiera, no hay nesecidad de poner empeño- Llevando las manos detras de su cabella -Me gustaria que, por lomenos, me hagan usar el 10% de mi fuerza- Llegando hasta la puerta, tomando del pomo, entrando -Peeeeerrmisooooo- Decia con desgana, mirando todo la oscuridad de la habitacion -¿Alguien se llevó la luz?- De casualidad, la luz habia vuelto en forma de destello.

-Bienvenida...- Una vóz habia llamado su atención, mirando hacia un lado, se podia ver a un anciano junto a unas maquinas, este tenia una bata de cientifico, tacleando rapidamente el teclado de una computadora -No esperaba visitas, pero bueno, adelante Hakuryuukou, sientete libre de observar...- Interrumpido.

-¿Ya basta de chachara viejo, que demonios haces aqui?- Hablando de forma cortante, acercandose lentamente al viejo, observando de réojo algo imensamente grande, tapado por una manta blanca.

-Las niñas de hoy en dia...- Valiana habia fruncido el seño -Siempre apurando las cosas- El viejo se giraba, observando a la chica -Y tambien son bien dotadas- Analizando el esvelto cuerpo de la chica.

-Quita tu vista de mi, viejo- Caminando hacia el, tomandolo del cuello, estampandolo contra una computadora, destruyendola por completo -¿Dime que es eso?- Señalando a la enorme cosa tapada.

-Coff, p-para niña, apretas muy fuerte- Decia como podia el viejo, tratando de librar su agarre de la chica.

-Buff- Lanzandolo hacia un lado de la sala -Date prisa viejo, tengo cosas mas importante que hacer-

-Ay, duele- Levantandose como podia, tomando de su espalda -Está bien, te lo diré- Caminando lentamente, se sentó en una de las tantas sillas de la sala -No tiene caso esconderlo-

-Esconder, que?- Decia la chica, mirando al viejo.

-Yaldabaoth-

-Yaldaquemierda?- Decia la chica.

-Yaldabaoth- Repetia el viejo -El verdadero Dios-

-Verdadero Dios?-

-Si...es el amo de todos- Decia el viejo, caminando hasta la cosa enorme que estaba tapada, tomando de la manta, tirandola con fuerza, revelando a lo que seria...

-Que es esa mierdas?- Dijo la chica extrañada, observando lo que sea que sea esa cosa.

Extremidades de oro puro, enorme aureola roja por detras de el y una larga cola que terminaba en 3 puntas diferentes, aunque completamente dañada. La cosa media mas de 10 metros aproximadamente.

-Yaldabaoth niña estupida!- Decia el viejo, molestando a Valiana -Todos lo conocen como un Dios celoso y estupido, ademas de presentuoso- Caminando hasta unos largos cables, conectandolos contra una entrada de transmisión de energia -Pero, la verdad que es un Dios sabio, soberbio y todopoderoso, ¡Un verdadero Dios!- Gritaba el viejo, utilizando toda sus fuerza con la intencion de levantar el conector de transmisión de energia.

-Esa cosa es un Dios?- Señalandolo -Yo solo veo un montón de chatarra-

-Se nota que no tienes nada de conocimiento- Soltando el conector, tomando asiento nuevamente, descanzando -El Gran Yaldabaoth es un Andrónigo, un Dios que solo es una entidad-

-...- Ella solo escuchaba.

-Hace mucho tiempo, este ser fantastico, sentia envidia de los demas Dioses que poseian un cuerpo propio y sobre ellos, a los humanos- Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata, sacando una paquete de cigarros, llevandose uno a la boca, prendiendolo -Por lo que los hacia sufrir a todos-

-Menudo Dios...-

-El decidió crear un mundo donde entidades solo pudieran existir, por lo que intentó destruir a todos los humanos y Dioses- Aspirando del cigarro -Pero no lo logró- Soltando el humo -Los Dioses pudierón contra el, reteniendolo- Sacando de su otro bolsillo, un pequeño fragmento.

-Y eso es?...- Preguntaba la chica.

-El alma de Yaldabaoth- Decia el viejo, aspirando nuevamente del cigarro.

-Y que planeas hacer con el?-

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, niña estupida, lo uniré en aquel robót, dandolé lo que el siempre quiso, un cuerpo fisico-

-Osea, traeras a un Dios maligno a la vida?- Acercandose a la cantidad de chatarra.

-Dios maligno?- Preguntaba el viejo -No lo es niña, es un Dios sabio y como su fiel seguidor, yo le ayudaré a cumplír con su meta-

-Estas tonto?- Mirando al viejo -Sabes lo que haces?-

-Claro que lo sé, por algó intento revivirlo-

-Pero revivirlo consiste en traer el mal al mundo, y ahora que le estás dando forma fisica, podrá hacerlo de maneras peores-

-Es raró que alguien como tú se preocupe en el mundo humano- Decia el viejo, ganando la atencion de la chica.

-Que quieres decir?- Observando seria al viejo.

-Te conosco Niña- Decia el viejo, ganandose el el seño frunsido de la chica -No me mires de esa forma, te creceran arrugas-

-Habla, como me conoces?- Caminando lentamente hacia el viejo, con una mirada sombria.

-Je, esta bien- Acabando su cigarro, tirandolo en el cenicero -Se que eres una hibrido- Sorprendiendo a la chica -Mitad humana, mitad Demonio- El odio de la chica se aumentaba -Hija del Antiguo Maou del Infierno- Pasando por alado de la chica, subiendo las escaleras que daba hasta el pecho del robot gigante, colocando enmedio el fragmento -Valiana Luc...- De la nada, fue tomado del cuello, estampado contra la pared de la sala, con una enojada chica frente a el.

-No...- apretando el agarre -...digas ese nombre- Levantando la mirada, observandolo con sus rojos ojos.

-J-jeje- Reia el viejo -E-esos ojos...-

Soltando al viejo, pateandolo en el aire, Valiana se cubria los ojos.

-Coff...- Tosia el viejo, sacando de su bata un pequeño botón -E-eres, un D-demonio- Apretando el botón.

La luz se habia ido por completo, Valiana habia sacado sus manos de sus ojos y como podia, trataba de mirar hacia un cualquier lado, pero lo unico que habia era oscuridad.

-Que demonios ha hecho ese infeliz- Caminando hacia cualquier lado -No veo nada, Albión?-

-{Tampoco}- Contestaba -{Si utilizaras...}-

-No! no lo utilizare!- gritaba la chica, enojada.

-{Solo ellos tienen la capacidad de ver...}-

-Que no Albión!- Gritaba denuevo.

De la nada, la luz habia vuelto a la normalidad.

Observando a todos lados, la chica vió, como la chatarra gigante estaba frente a ella, mirandola con sus roboticos ojos azules, los azules de ella.

-Solo eres una basura- Decia el robot, mirando a la chica.

-Pero que...- Sorprendida, vio como rapidamente el robot la habia tomado en su mano, apretando todo su cuerpo -Buagh!- Escupiedo una considerable cantidad de sangre, la chica comenzaba a perder visibilidad.

-Pesé a ser una Demonio, era una basura- Decia el robot, llevando rapidamente su mano contra el muro, estampado a la chica, dejandola en un estadó deplorable -Patetica-

De la nada, su mano habia tomado forma de cañon, creando una enorme esfera de energia color azul, acercandola contra la semi-inconsiente chica.

-M-mierd-da...- Sin poder articular ninguna palabra, la chica recibió la esfera de lleno, destruyendo el muro de la sala, lanzandola a una velocidad increible hacia los cielos.

El robot, solo contemplaba, ademas del cielo, como su esfera habia sido lanzada hasta el cielo, llevandose con ella el cuerpo de la chica.

-Mi señor...- Su atencion habia sido robada, girando levemente su cabeza, miraba como un anciano estaba frente a el, de rodillas -Es un gusto que esté con vida-

Acercandose al anciano, el robot se puso frente a el, arrodillandose, poniendose al nivel de el.

-Dime tu motivo, para que no te asesine en estos momentos- Dijo el robot, creando su cañon, apuntandolo al anciano.

-Con todo respeto, yo lo he traido de su larga muerte- Decia con miedo el anciano, sentia el poder que emababa el cañon de Yaldabaoth.

-hmm- deshaciendo el cañon -Tu me has devuelto a la vida? Un simple humano?- Decia, mirandolo - Quiero saber, como lo has hecho- Caminando hasta lo que era el soporte de el robot, apoyandose ahí.

-S-si mi señor- Caminando hasta ponerse frente a el -H-he unido un fragmento de su alma con el robot que simula un cuerpo fisico, y con energia he podido traerlo a la vida-

-Bien hecho, pero qué energia has utilizado?- Decia el robot -No cualquiera puede traer a la vida a un Dios-

-Eso, puedo demostrarselo mi señor- Decia el anciano, caminando hasta una de las tantas puertas del lugar, sacando una enorme caja que tenia un manto que la tapaba, empujandola con fuerza hasta tenerlo frente a Yaldabaoth -Con esto, pude traerlo a la vida-

Destapando la caja enorme, dejando a la vista el lo peor de lo peor.

Peor para las 3 facciones...

Peor para el cielo...

Peor para los creyentes de la Fé...

-Increible- Decia sorprendido -Jamas...-

-Creyó que yo, un humano común y corriente, tenga encarcelada a la Arcangel del Cielo, Gabriel?- Decia el anciano -No, casi nadie me creeria-

-Eres...- Tomando la caja en sus manos, observabdo a la Mujer mas Bella del Cielo -Un genio- observando al anciano.

-Es un honor...- Arrodillandose ante el.

El Robot, con sumo cuidado, bajó la caja de cristal, dejandola en el suelo.

-Escondela nuevamente- Decia, recibiendo un asentimiento rapido del anciano, apoyandose nuevamente en la base, mirando su mano robotica -Por fin, he tenido mi cuerpo fisico-

 _Minutos mas tarde_

Yaldabaoth miraba como el anciano hacia algunas cosas en una computadora con el holograma de el cuerpo fisico de el en la pantalla.

-Que haces?- Dijó el robot.

-Estoy mejorandolo a usted, Mi señor- Decia el anciano, tacleando rapidamente.

-Mejorandome?-

-Si, usted no está completo, aunque lo haya logrado revivir, sigue muy debil, aunque me sorprendí al ver como mandó a volar a esa niña con tan poco poder-

-Estoy incompleto?-

-Si, solo obtuve un pequeño fragmento de usted, suficiente como para traerlo a la vida y tomando la energia vital como magica de un Arcangel lograria tenerlo por completo-

-Hace unos momentos dijiste que estaba muy debil, pero yo ahora mismo me siento muy fuerte, por que?-

-Es por la Arcangel señor, La Arcangel Gabriel posee una gran cantidad de energia magica y su vitalidad es de forma eterna- Tomando unos cuantos cables, conectandolo en partes especificas del cuerpo de Yaldabaoth -Si la fusiono con su propio poder, será el Dios mas poderoso del mundo-

El robot solo lo miraba, tenia algunas dudas.

-Por que me materializasté en una cantidades de chatarras oxidadas?- Dijo el robot, observando su cuerpo, oxidos por grandes partes, algunas zonas dañadas o faltantes.

-Si, es por que el metal es algo que de forma magica, no es muy perjudicada dependiendo de qué tipo de magia sea claró está- Decia el viejo -Y con lo de los oxidos, lo siento mucho, pero está claro que no lo dejaré de esa forma, estoy trabajando en usted todavia-

-Bueno, mejor que tu resultado sea efectivo, no quiero dar pena- decia el robot -Ahora, por qué me trajiste a la vida?-

-Bueno...aunque no lo parezca, soy un anciano que ha existido desde los tiempos en los que usted existia-

-Que dices? eso ha si hace...- Pensando

-Unos milenios, mi señor-

-Y sigue con vida? si solo eres un humano, su taza de vitalidad solo es legible hasta los 80 años-

-No soy alguien común- Decia el viejo -Algún dia, si me lo permite, le contaré de mi-

-Y por qué no ahora?-

-Por que estoy centrado en usted y no quiero pasar por alto ningun detalle-

-Buen punto-

-Ahora, con lo del motivo de su resucitacion, es por que soy su fiel seguidor, creyente de sus sabias palabras y acciones-

-Seguidor? crees en mi por mas que traté de destruir a los humanos y Dioses para crear un mundo donde las entidades tengan su lugar en el mundo?-

-Asi es-

-Vaya, y yo que creia que todos me querian muerto, pero bueno, puedo confiar en ti, tu me has traido a la vida despues de todo-

-Gracias señor-

-Con respecto a la cosa esa...-

-Que cosa?-

-Lo que salió de mi mano cuando mandé a volar a la chica-

-Ah, eso es un cañon-

-Por qué se ha creado? Si no mal recuerdo, yo nunca he utilizado un cañon en mi vida como Dios-

-Eso es por qué implanté un sistema de combate en el robot que funciona tras las emociones del que se materialize en este-

-Explicate-

-Tu querias mandar a volar a la chica, el robot ha creado un cañon en tu mano y bom, la chica voló-

-Entonces, puedo crear cosas con mi mano?-

-Con cualquier extremidad si lo desea, solo tiene que permitirme mejorarle para que eso funcione- tacleando rapidamente -Aún estoy sorprendido que haya funcionado-

-Nunca lo has comprovado?-

-No, pensaba que podia hacer cuando le haya revivido, pero dada las circunstancias, no hará falta-

-Bien-

El anciano seguia con su trabajo, implantando cosas en el robot, cambiando algún que otra chatarra por un metal de calidad.

-En algunos dias, usted estará como nuevo- Dijo el anciano.

-Eso suena bien- Mirando por el enorme agujero de la pared, visualizando el cielo-Por fín podré crear el mundo que tanto anelé-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Yo solo queria dormir...- Decia el castaño, enfadado, observando al rubio frente a el.

-Entiendo que es normal que el cuerpo pida un descanso, pero debido a los problemas que...-

-Ya, basta de palabrerio Michael, hablas mucho. Dime que quieres directamente y ya- Decia irritado el chico.

-Si, disculpa- El Arcangel Michael tomaba asiento en el sofá de Issei -Tenemos problemas muy serios, y nesesitamos tu ayuda-

-Ahora nesesitan mi ayuda? cuando hace poco me despreciaban?-

-Lo entendemos, y estamos apenados por ello, pero por favor, es un asunto de suma importancia-

-Suelta...-

-Es Gabriel-

-Gabriel? que sucede con ella?- Con interes, ahora hablaba el castaño.

-La han secuestrado-

-Es broma cierto?- Decia el chico -Por que no me causa en absoluto-

-No es broma Issei-kun, han secuestrado a Gabriel y no pudimos hacer nada para detenerlos- Decia el Arcangel.

-...- El castaño, de brazos cruzados, se levantaba de su sofá, caminando hasta la gran vidriera, observando la ciudad siendo cubierta por una densa capa de lluvia -Aún no lo digero, Gabriel? Secuestrada?-

-Si...-

-Pero, como ha podido pasar? No son los Arcangeles los mas fuertes?-

-Si, pero no por ello no tienen debilidades-

-Quieres decir, que usarón la debilidad de Gabriel para raptarla?- Poniendose recto, apretando los puños con su enojo notorio.

-Eso es...

-Quien?

-Qué?

-Qué quien fue?-

-No lo sabemos, pero estamos seguros que los Ángeles Caidos están relacionados-

-Como lo sabes?- Dandose vuelta, mirando al Arcangel a los ojos, serio.

-En su despacho, pudimos ver que habia signos de combate-

-Gabriel se ha defendido, pero eso no explica la relación de los Ángeles Caidos-

-Bueno, pudimos ver que alguna que otra pluma negra, y en el cielo, nada es negro-

-Buen punto- Llevandose los dedos al mentón, pensando.

Caminando hasta el sofá, sentandose.

-Supongo que ya sabes el por que de mi presencia- Hablaba el Arcangel.

-Si y no te preocupes, lo haré- Decia el chico, decidido -Le debo mucho a Gabriel-

-Entonces por el momento, estaré tranquilo- Levantandose -Estaré rezando para que todo sea un exito- Una cruz se creaba debajo de sus pies -Suerte, Issei-kun- Desapareciendo.

-Puta madre...-

-[Se que es increible, hasta yo no me la creo, alguien con el poder de Gabriel...suena patetico y poco creible que haya sido raptada]-

-No es por eso Ddraig-

-[Y entonces?]-

-Es que el muy cabron me ha dañado la alfombra- Enojado, el chico miraba como la alfombra que formaba parte del decorado de su casa, estaba levemente quemada -Ahora, volviendo al punto- Levantandose, caminando hasta su habitacion, entrando, tomando su movil situado sobre una mesita de noche -Veamos...- Buscando entre la lista de contactos, encontrando el que queria, llamando.

-Hola guapo, tenia tiempo de no oirte, como te vá?- Una voz femenina sonaba atravez del movil.

-Necesito que vengas-

-Ni un, "hola preciosa?" o un "Como está la chica mas bella del mundo?" como sueles decirme?-

-No estoy de humor...-

-Venga cariño, ya voy y te pongo contentillo- Cortando la llamada.

-Esta chica...-

-[Supongo, que tendré que simular el estar dormido por las proximas...2 horas?]-

-No hace falta, no estoy en para eso-

-[Venga ni tu te la crees, recuerdas cuando luchamos contra los Aesir? Cuando te tiraste a una Asgardiana en pleno combate?]-

-C-calla- Decia sonrojado -Esta vez, lo cosa es muy seria-

-[Supongo...]-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-¡Cariño!- Una chica de cabellera negra entraba en picada por la ventana, cayendo de lleno contra el castaño quien estaba en el sofá.

-Jo...- No podia terminar la palabras producto del dolor ya que la chica ya habia tomado sus labios -Pa...-

Bueno, la chica tenia tiempo de no verle y es obvio que actuara de esa forma...

-Ya...- Tomando de las manos de la chica, volteando fuertemente, poniendose sobre la chica, mirandola a los ojos.

-Veo, que tu tambien me extrañaste- Con ambas piernas, la chica habia apresado la cintura del castaño, empujandola con la de ella -Vaya que si- Sientiendo todo del chico.

-Espera- Safandose del agarre, el chico se paró -No estoy para jueguitos-

-Venga ya- Levantandose, acomodandose la falda de su vestido -Siempre hacemos esto, ahora no te va?-

-Tengo cosas que hablar contigo- Decia el chico, serio, retomando su postura de asiento al sofá.

-A ver...-

-Dime, tu tienes algo que ver con el Asalto al cielo?-

-Asalto?- Decia la chica confundida -De que hablas?-

-No te has enterado? Tus camaradas se involucrarón con el cielo, raptando a Gabriel-

-Encerio? ni enterada...- Decia la chica, observandose las uñas -Tampoco que me importase- Parandose, el castaño tomó de la mano de la chica, acostandola en el sofá, subiendose arriba de ella, poniendo su pierna en la entrepierna de la chica, sonrojandola -Ahora te dio ganas?-

-Me da por los huevos tu comportamiento, por lo que tedré que reducir muchas cosas si sigues de ese modo-

-Que!?-

-Dime la verdad, y no sacaré de la lista el sexo-

-E-espera! no es justo!-

-Tu tampoco lo estas siendo-

-Venga va, es broma cierto?-

-Tanto que si- Sarcasmo.

-N-no lo harias, tanto tu como yo lo amamos-

-Bueno, resulta que tengo a una "amiga" que podria encargarse de ello- Decia el chico, haciendo el signo de comillas con sus dedos.

-Que dices!?- Exaltada, subiendose sobre el chico -Quien mierdas es!?-

-Pregunta por pregunta, respuesta por respuesta-

-Está bien!- Parandose, enojada, de brazos cruzados -Te diré la verdad-

-Buena decisión- Decia el chico, acomodandose la camisa.

-Bueno, la verdad es...- Mirando a los ojos al chico -Es que no tengo ni puta idea de lo que sucedió-

-Vale...y como te creo?-

-Desconfias?-

-Soy precabido-

-Bueno, no me intereza raptar a nadie, mucho menos a quienes me superan por numeros grandes en poderes-

-Buen punto-

-Ya está, listo te he dicho lo que queria, ahora, venga, a tu habitación-

-Te dije que no estoy de humor-

-Problemas de ereccion? a tan temprana edad?-

-Anda ya...- Dandole la espalda a la chica, enojado.

-Es broma cariño- Con gracia en su tono de voz, abrazaba al chico por la espalda -A todo esto, por que me preguntas esto a mi?-

-Por que tu tienes...ese dón de cometer locuras-

-Tienes una mala imagen de mi-

-Te recuerdo cuando me obligaste a cogerte mientras hablabas con tu madré atravez de una cortina?-

-Bueno...-

-O aquel dia que me pediste usar el [BOOST] de mi Secred Gear para que sientas mas grandes tus pechos?-

-Es que...-

-O cuando...-

-¡Me ha quedado claro!- Tapando la boca del chico con ambas manos -Coño ya, no se te escapa ninguna hombre!-

-Bueno...- Riendo levemente -Ahora, al punto-

-Okey...dime que quieres ahora...- Fastidiada.

-Nada en especial, me gustaria que me acompañes acompañes a buscar información-

-Y eso es?...-

-No lo sé, le pediré datos a Michael mañana- Recostandose en el sofá.

-Okey...- Caminando por la sala -Y entonces?-

-Que?-

-No es aqui donde me tomas de la cintura, me dices cosas lindas y luego me tienes a cuatro patas en tu habitacion?-

-Ya te lo dije, no estoy de humor-

La chica le obserbava, el hecho de que hayan raptado a la Serafín del cielo le afectaba bastante al chico, se le notaba en el comportamiento y su tono de voz.

-Tal vez...- Llamando la atención del chico -¡Hijo de la gran puta!- Llegando a una deducción, saltó sobre el chico, tomandolo del cuello con ambas manos -¡No me digas que te la tiraste tambien!-

-Q-que!? N-no...- Como podia, se safaba del agarre de la caido -Que mierdas te pasa chica?-

-Ami? Naaaada- Haciendose la tonta -A ti que te pasa? te veo bastante afligido por lo que le pasó a esa mujer, que pasa? acaso ya le tomaste afecto? Te puso sus tetas en la cara y ya has quedado loco?-

-Estas loca...- Sombrio, el chico se levanto, encarando a la chica quien se denotaba miedo en sus ojos -...Te lo diré una vez...- Llevando su mano al pecho derecho de la chica, apretandolo, un brillo verde se desprendia de este.

-AH!- Gimió fuertemente la chica, rapidamente habia caido al suelo, llevando ambas manos a la entrepierna, sonrojada al extremo.

-No vuelvas a hablar de ella de ese modo- Tomandola del mentón, viendo como está lo miraba con pasión...

Calentura...

Sus pupilas habian cambiado sus formas circulares a unas con corazón.

Está comenzaba a acariciar la pierna del castaño, subiendo hasta la entrepierna, acariciandolo, apretandolo, incitandolo a tener una erección.

-P-por fav-vor...- Decia la chica entre gemidos -Co-cogeme-

Levantando a la chica, este la cargo en sus brazos tomandola del trasero. Ella, rapidamente, con sus piernas, se aferró a la cintura del castaño, igual con sus brazos tras el cuello del chico, besandolo.

Esté, la llevaba a la habitación, dejandola en la cama, llevando sus manos debajo del vestido de la chica, sacandole su tanga, llevando 2 dedos en la mojada vagina de la chica.

-N-no..Ah...- Entre gemidos, la chica queria hablar -L-los ded-dos...N-no...- Apretando las piernas -Cogeme...-

-Lo siento, pero no es el momento- Moviendo lo dedos dentro de la chica, simulando como si fueran tijeras, sacandole gemidos a la chica, sintiendo el liquido pasar por sus dedos, empapando su mano.

Retirando su mano, el chico vio como la chica ya estabá a punto de dormirse.

-Está chica, siempre, luego de un orgasmo, se duerme, ademas que de dura poco...- Mirandola, este la tapaba con las sabanas, retirandose de la habitacion, cerrando la puerta. El chico se apoyaba en esta, suspirando, mirando su techo.

-[Te...jode...verdad?]-

-Tanto que si Ddraig- Decia el chico -Si mi maestro estuviera con Gabriel, diria que ambos serian mis padres-

-[Pero las tornas no son asi, compañero]- Hablaba Ddraig -[Me gustaria que fuese asi, pero no es posible]-

-Ya...-

-[Ahora, centrate, tienes que buscar la forma de rescatarla, no es momento de estar en llorica]-

-Tienes razón- Recomponiendose, el castaño caminaba hasta un desban de la casa, mirando el cielo nocturno, sitiendo la lluvia en todo su cuerpo -Que es eso?- Observando, miraba como un destello blanco pasaba lentamente por el cielo, este titiliba, como si fuese una bomba a punto de explotar.

-[Un cometa?]- Decia Ddraig, observando por el verde ojo del chico.

-No...es muy lento para ser un cometa- Afinando sus sentido, como el de la vista, el chico miraba, para luego sorprenderse -Mierda...- Expandiendo sus alas de Dragón, el chico salio volando rapidamente, poniendose frente a la esfera, golpeandola, logrando asi que explotase, cubriendo todo el cielo con un brillo blanco.

Una vez el brillo desaparecio...

-[Compañero, alguien cae]-

Mirando para abajo, el castaño vio como el cuerpo de La Hakuryuukou caia en picada a suelo y lo que mas le llamaba la atencion al castaño, es que está estaba herida y aparentemente desmayada.

-Y ahora que?...- Volando hasta la chica, este la tomó de brazos, volando hasta su casa, entrando por el desban, dehaciendo sus alas, llevandola rapidamente a la sala de su casa.

Una vez allí, la dejó en un sofá, posando su mano sobre la frente de la chica, pasando por lo brazos.

-Mierda, está helada- Mirandola desesperado -Que mierda le a pasado-

-[No se, pero me sorprende que la chica, siendo la Hakuryuukou se encuentre en esté estado tan deplorable]- Decia Ddraig -[Me recuerda a ti cuando apenas comenzabas a entrenar con tu maestro]-

-Calla Ddraig, no vez que tengo mas problemas que los de ahora?- Decia el chico enojado -Primero, Secuestran a Gabriel, Segundo, tengo a una total pajera en mi habitacion y ahora tengo a está acosadora en estas condiciones- Corriendo, tomó una manta que habia dentro de un pequeño cajón de una de la sala, poniendosela a la chica.

 _Varios minutos depues..._

-Mierda, que no le pasa- Decia el chico irritado -Ddraig que el frio no le pasa-

-[Eso es un problema, podria morir de hipotermia]-

-Contacta con Albión, puedes?-

-[Desde que la salvaste, traté de hacerlo, pero ni el contesta]-

-Y entonces?-

-[Tengo una idea]-

-Anda, sueltala-

-[Yo soy un Dragón de fuego, por lo que podriamos transmitirle calor]-

-Quieres que la calcine con tus llamas?-

-[Seras idiota...trasmitirle calor corporal]-

-Ah...- Mirando a la chica -Y si piensa que soy un pervertido y me golpea?-

-[Ella ha insinuado muchas veces que quiere tirar contigo, por lo que para ella, tal vez le parezca una oportunidad]-

-Okey...eso dio miedo-

-[Te da miedo una mujer?]-

-Venga ya, todo lo que digo es usado en mi contra?-

-[Calla y has lo que te dije]-

-Okey...- Retirandi la manta que cubria a la chica, Issei se acostó alado de ella, poniendola en su misma posición frente a el, abrazandola, cruzando sus piernas con la de ella, tapando a ambos con la manta -Y ahora?-

-[Canaliza el fuego dentro de ti, eso aumentará tu calor corporal y se lo transmitira a ella]- Decia Ddraig -[Recuerda aferrarte bien a ella]-

-Lo estas disfrutando verdad hijo de tu santa madre Dragón?-

-[Solo hazlo quieres?]-

Abrazando mas a la chica, acercandola mas a su cuerpo.

-[Que pasa? te da miedo acercarla mas?]

-No...es que...-

-[Te tiraste a muchas chicas y ahora muestras verguenza?]-

-Que no Ddraig...es que...-

-[Que?]-

-Su...pecho...-

-[Eh?]-

-Como demonios tiene unas tetas así Ddraig?-

-[No...lo se...]-

-Tendrá mas que Akeno?-

-[Que pregunta es esa!?]-

-No se...solo suponia...-

-[Venga, solo callá y mentente de esa forma]-

-Okey...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Mierda...- Abriendo los ojos, miraba que todo estabá oscuro -Se fue la luz de casa? pero si la hé pagao!-

-[No creo que sea la luz...]-

-Entonces?-

-[Como te lo explico...]-

-M-mas despacio...-

Un gemido sacó de las tornas a Issei...

Y con su deducción rapida, ya supuso su situación.

Lentamente, levantaba la mirada, sintiendo en todo su rostro un hermosa sensación suave.

Mal hecho...

-Ah- Otra vez, el gemido que oyó hace segundos se repitio.

Una vez fuera, el castaño observo...

Ojos azules...

Cabello plateados...

hermosa piel...

Y un rojo rubor en sus mejillas...

-Dormiste bien?-

Sorprendiendose, observó el rostro de la chica, pese mostras leves raspones y moretones, esté de nada dehacia de su tal belleza.

-S-si...- Respondia el castaño.

-Que mal, no recuerdo de nada lo que hicimos ayer...- Decia la chica, con un tono de decepsión -Que dices? lo hacemo de nuevo?- Acercandoce al castaño, muy cerca de el.

-Que!?- Recomponiendose rapidamente, el castaño saltó del sofa, cayendo de cabeza contra el suelo.

-Ajajajajaja, si pudieras ver tu cara...- Reia la chica, observando al desbaratado castaño en el suelo.

Levantandose, el castaño se recompuso.

-Ay...- Sobandoce la cabeza -Dolió-

-No sé, a mi me dolio mas cuando entraste en mi...- Decia la chica, de forma erotica, sonrojada, mirando al castaño quien...

-Je, te descubrí- Decia el chico, mirando a la chica con una sorrisa.

-Eing?-

-Hace unos momentos dijiste que no recordabas nada, ahora recuerdas la sensación?- Decia el chico desafiante -Acaso te da espalmos mentales?-

- _Eto..._ \- Juntando los dedos, la chica no sabia donde meterse.

-Vaya...que bajo has caido- Decia el chico, llamando la atención de la chica.

-Eh?-

-Que demonios logró ponerte en ese estado?-

Ahora si, la chica sabia de que hablaba, bajando la cabeza levemente.

-No se...- tratando de recordar -Como me has...-

-Encontrado?- Terminó la frase el chico -Pues, vi una esfera de energia y al destruirla, tu saliste de ahí dentro- Decia el chico, sentandose junto a la chica, para el gusto de esta -Te traje aquí por que tu estado me llamó la atención-

-Mi estado?-

-Cuando te traje, estabas mas helada que culo de pingüno- Dijo el castaño, sacandole una sonrisa a la chica -Por lo que te tuve que tratar?-

-Tratar?- Decia la chica con sonrojo -Me tomasté la temperatura con tu gran termometro?- Decia está, pegandose al chico.

-No, de hecho- El chico pegó su frente con la de la chica, ambos sentian la respiración del otro -Fue de esté modo...- Ahora el sonrojo era mas notorio, el que el chico la contraataque de ese modo...

No se lo esperaba...

Incluso, la "enamoraba" mas.

-Pero bueno, resulta que ni con manta se te pasaba el frio, por lo que te tuve que transmitir calor-

-Dalo por hecho que fue reconfortante-

-Ya te di una explicación, ahora tu dame una-

-Que quieres saber?-

-Como terminaste asi...-

-Awwww, re preocupas por mi?-

-Por algó pregunto no?- Sorprendiendo a la chica.

Ella pensaba que, conociendolo, esté cambiaria el tema o diria otra cosa.

Pero esto...la sorprendio.

Tal vez, no será dificil llegar a su meta.

Pero algó si sabia...

Aún no le conocia muy bien.

-B-bueno, la cosa fue de esté modo...- Interrumpida.

-Espera-

-Que?-

-Por que no tomas un baño?- Decia el chico -Digo, estas herida y por lo que veo, tambien sudada-

Mirandose, la chica asintió.

-Ven, te llevo-

Siguiendo al castaño, la chica miraba la casa.

-Tienes bonito hogar-

-Es aquí- Decia el chico, apuntando una puerta -Allí tendras lo que necesitas-

-Gracias- La chica iba a entrar, pero el castaño la detuvo.

-Dejame tu ropa a mano, te la lavaré-

-Oh?- Con su tipica sonrisa -Acaso, quieres que me desnude frente a ti?-

-Quiero que me dejes tu ropa- Caminando hacia el lado opuesto.

 _30 minutos despues..._

Caminando por los pasillos, la chica llegó a la sala, mirando al chico quien esté estaba recostado en el sofá, cambiando constantemente los canales del televisor.

Al estar el sofá en la dirección contraria a la de la chica, a está se le ocurrio una idea.

Alivianando la bata, esta la abrio un poco, dejando a la vista su pecho.

Caminando lentamente, se pusó detras del chico.

Rapidamente, tapó sus ojos con sus manos, apoyando todo su pecho en la cabeza del chico, acercandose al oido.

-Quien soy?- Dijo, con su voz seductora.

-La chica que me tiene que dar detalles de la investigación- Dijo el castaño con simpleza, cambiando la tv nuevamente, pese a no ver nada.

-Hay, que aburrido eres- Simulando enfado, la chica se sentó alado de el, mirandolo.

Este solo seguia mirando la tv.

-Esperas algo?- Dijo el chico, sin verla.

-Bueno...si te dijera las cosas que quiero de ti...- Susurraba.

-Ponte comoda, te prepare algo para que comas- Señalando la mesa frente a el, mostrandole a la chica.

-Lo preparaste para mi? que considerado- Decia, abrazando al chico -...-

-Que esperas?-

-Eh?-

-Me diras o no?-

-Jo, que pesaoooo- Tomando una tostada, dandole un mordisco.

-Sueltalo todo-

-Pero quedaré desnuda...-

-A la información preciosa-

-Bueno, te lo resumiré- Tomando poseción del control de la tv -La cosa fue asi, al momento que me pediste que vaya a por la información, me lanze directamente. Siguiendo el ratro magico que habia dejado aquel sujeto, pues llegue a una pequeña isla, donde habian centenares y centeranes de pajaritos-

-Supongo...que son los Ángeles Caidos...verdad?-

-Tu si que le entiendes- Dejando la tostada en la mesa, acostandose en las piernas del castaño -Cuandó llegue, un loco se lanzó a atacarme, por lo que me defendi-

-Ese muy cabrón me ha dicho puta- Decia enojada la chica.

-Que golpe-

-Sus palabras tenian consecuencias, por lo que lo maté y allí, todos comenzarón a atacarme-

-Supongo, que ellos no te hicierón ese daño, verdad?-

-Supones bien- Acomodandose en la piernas del chico, mirandolo a los ojos -Les di lo suyo a cada uno y continue con mi investigación-

-Que mas sucedio?-

-Me topé con una puerta que daba con un...laboratorio?-

-Y a mi me preguntas?-

-Lo que sea, la cosá es que entré y hablé con un viejo, y el muy cabrón tenia algo bien guardado-

-Que es?-

-El me dijo que se llamaba, Yaldabaoth- Decia la chica -Me dijo que era un Dios antiguo y en un descuido mio, el lo encendió y todo eso nos lleva hasta ahora- sentandose en el sofá, mirando al castaño.

-Yaldabaoth?- Decia Issei, pensativo -Supongo que Azázel sabrá algo-

La chica, emosionada y sonrojada, miraba.

-Sucede algo?-

-Bueno...-Empujando al chico, tirandolo al sofá, subiendose arriba de el, sentandose en su cintura -Yo te he dado lo que me pediste y...-

-Y?...-

-Ahora, tu tienes que darme lo que quiero...- Relamiendo sus labios, hacercandose a los del castaño.

-Esta bien- Decia el -Te daré lo que quieres- Tomando a la chica del trasero, apretandolo, sacandole un gran sonrojo -Resulta que no solo eres puro pecho, tambien tienes buen culo-

Acercandola mas a el, la chica estaba que el corazón que se le salia.

Hasta que...

-Y una mierda!- No sabia cuando, pero el beso que tendria que darle al chica, ahora mismo se lo estaba dando al sofá.

Sorprendida, miró en busca del castaño, sorprendiendose al ver como esté estaba siendo atrapado por el abrazo de una chica.

-No te dejaré!- Decia la chica -No te daré a mi Ise!- Abrazandolo mas fuerte, pegando el rostro del chico con su pecho.

En un resplandor, la chica se puso del otro lado del chico, sorprendiendo a la caido, tomando del brazo de Issei, tirando hacia ella.

-Disculpa, niña...- Abrazando a Issei -Pero el está conmigo- Pegando su rostro con el del chico -Verdad, Ise?-

Con rabia, la chica se lanzó para sacarle a Issei de los brazos de la Hakuryuukou, pero de un momento a otro, estos ya no estaban...

-Donde...-

-Anda Issei, dame lo que me debes dar...- Mirando atras, vió como la chica pegaba su rostro con el del chico, buscando la forma de besarlo.

-Nooooooo!-

PAM

PAM

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Bueno, aqui da por concluido el cap de hoy._ _Decidi hacerlo corto, ya que la historia en si, es larga, por lo que la dividi en partes._ _Si todo va bien, el viernes tienen la otra parte y si hay suerte, el jueves._ _Si quieren ver dibujos de los personajes que se veran incluidos en el harem de Issei, solo ir a Wattpad y buscarme como WaiFaby, ya he terminado el proyecto de La Hakuryuukou y ahora mismo estoy iniciando otro._ _Con el nombre de La Hakuryuukou, decidi dejarle Valiana, me gusta mas ;)_ Sobre el cap de hoy? no hay mucho que decir.

Estaba yo, googleando sobre los Dioses hasta que me llamo la atención este diosesillo, investigue sobre el y bueno, decidi hacer un "arco" de esté.

Quiero aclarar que no es todo muy cierto lo que redacto, para que no haya incovenientes.

Momentos Valiana x Issei se verán muy seguido de aqui en adelante y si se lo preguntan, si, ambos lucharan, uno contra el otro.

Tengo que decir que el cap de la batalla de ellos lo llevo por la mitad, pero eso se verá muy adelante :)

Ahora, ne despido, chaito.


	6. Yaldabaoth (Parte 2)

High School DxD :La Estrella y El Dragón

Arco I : Yaldabaoth

-¡Sueltale!-

-¡Qué no! sueltale tu!-

-[Pese a estar dentro de ti, comienzo a fastidiarme...]-

La situación era...comíca.

Donde se supone que el castaño tendría que estár entre medío de dos chicas a punto de matarse a golpes, es diferente.

El castaño es el que era estirado de ambos brazos, por parte de las chicas que, pese haber recibido cada una el golpe del castaño, aún asi no se dierón por vencidas y comenzarón a estironearlo por los brazos, donde en ambos lados, las chicas estaban en la actual situación en la que se encontraban.

-¡Ya basta!- Con autoridad y demostración de ser el hombre de la casa, el castaño se safó del agarre de ambas chicas, intimidandolas -¿¡Puedén por lo menos, 5 minutos parar de pelear!?- Gritaba el chico, estirando los brazos -¡O por lo menos, dejen de usarme! Es que duele!-

-Ise...- Decia, de forma fria, Valiana -¿¡Quien mierdas es!?-

-¿¡Mierda!?- Ofendida, gritaba la caído -¡Eso tendria que preguntar yo, puta tetas de vaca!- Hacercandose a la chica, poniendose de frente, el combate daria inicio...

-¿¡Pueden parar!?- El castaño, levantandose, se puso entre ambas chicas, usandose como limite entre ellas.

-¡Y una mierda!- Ambas gritarón fuertemente, golpeando al chico en el pecho, lanzandolo al otro lado de la sala.

-¡Ven aqui tetas de vaca, te daré lo que mereces!- Gritaba la chica, cubriendo sus manos en fuego, para la sorpresa del herido castaño.

-¡Ya veremos quién le da a quien!- Contestaba con un grito La Hakuryuuko.

La caído se lanzó a Valiana, lanzando un golpe con su mano derecha.

[Divide]

Para su sorpresa, las llamas de sus manos, asi como sus fuerzas, habian disminuido. Todo esto ocurria mientras Valiana detenia el golpe de la chica.

-¿¡Q-que!?- La sorpresa se la llevó cuando vio un par de alas azules salir por la espalda de la chica.

-¿No te la esperabas eh?-

-Ya, detenganse- Poniendose frente a ellas, el combate habia finalizado ni bien habia comenzado, otorgandole la victoria a Valiana.

Mirando a la Caído, el castaño la puso de pie, pasando su brazo por la cintura de la chica.

-...- mirando con un notorio celo, la chica pudo ver, como la caído sonreia ante la acción del chico, una sonrisa de victoria -¡Hija de puta!- gritó enfadada.

El castañó, tedioso ante todo lo ocurrido, dejó a la caido en el sofá de la sala, mirando a un lado, observando a la otra chica, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Tan mal le ha hecho la disminución de sus poderes?- Preguntaba el chico, mirando a Valiana.

-Bueno...puede variar según el tipo de persona con quien uso el [Divide]- Respondia está, restandole importancia.

Caminando hasta la chica, esté pasó serca de ella, dirigiendose a la cosina, seguido por la chica.

Una ven dentro, el castaño tomó asiento en unas de las tantas sillas, indicandolé a la chica que tome asiento.

-Tienes que explicarme muchas cosas...-

-Y tu tienes que darme muchas otras...-

-Pides mucho-

-Y tu das poco...-

-Mira que jodes chica-

-Solo soy justa-

-Ya...- Tomando una de las tantas frutas que estaban en la mesa -Quiero saber algó-

-Dime-

-Con esó del [Divide]-

-¿Que tiene?-

-Hace unos momentos dijiste que es depende al sujeto con quien lo utilizas-

-Sip-

-¿Como es eso?-

-Bueno, ella al ser una caído comun y corriente, puede afectarle al punto de matarla o dejarla en un estado deplorable-

-Veo que fuiste por la segunda opción-

-Es por que la chica esa es conocida tuya, ademas de que es tu casa, no está bien que lo haga siendo una invitada mas-

-Gracias, supongo-

-Okey, ahora contesta tu-

-¿Que quieres saber?-

-¿Que...relación, tienes con la caído?-

-Bueno, es una historia para otro dia-

-No me has respondido-

-Tecnicamente, si, te dijé que es una historia para otro dia-

-Venga ya, vez, no eres justo!-

-Tal vez-

-Puff- Suspirando, la chica apoyaba su mentón en su mano, mirando al chico -El [Divide] en ti podria afectarte en menor manera, ya que tu posees el poder de aumentar tus fuerzas-

-No te he pedido una explicación-

-Bueno, yo lo soltaba como dato, por si es que te interesaba-

-Bueno, ya lo has dicho- Levantandose, caminando hasta la sala donde estaba la caído quien estaba dormida, observandola -¿Estará bien?-

-¿Que siiii hombre, acaso no confias?- Decia la chica detras del castaño, con notorio enfado.

-No es que no, solo que...-

-¿Te preocupa?-

-...- Dandose vuelta, mirando a la chica quien, al ver al castaño mirarla, apartó su vista -Veo que a ti jode mas que a mi-

-Si crees que es por lastima a ella, te equivocas-

-No voy a ese punto-

-¿Entonces?-

-Puedo notar...- Acercandose a la chica, esta vez ella si lo miraba -...- acercandose lo suficiente -¿Celos?-

-¡Vete a la mierda!- Gritaba esta, corriendo al chico, caminando uno de los sofás, enojada, sentandose -¿!Por que mierdas tendria celos!?-

-¿Será por que tengo mas atención en ella?- Decia el chico, observando el pequeño exalto de la chica -¿Di al clavo?-

-...- Ignorando al chico, apartando su vista de nuevo.

-Escucha, se que...buscas...de alguna forma, llamar mi atención- La chica lo miraba -Y ya tienes bastante de ella-

-¿E-encerio?- Sorprendia, la chica hablaba.

-Si...solo que no soy de los que lo demustran- Caminando hasta la chica, sentandose junto a ella.

-¿C-como te creo?- Preguntó, sonrojandose al sentir la mano del chico sobre la suya -Ise?-

-No tengó forma de demostrarlo ya que soy algo torpe en esto- Decia el chico, mirandola a los ojos, acariciando la mano de la chica -Pero si me das tiempo...tal vez pueda demostrartelo-

-...- la chica no contestaba, solo estaba perdida en la mirada del chico.

-No es aqui donde preguntas, "¿tal vez?"-

La chica se habia sorprendido.

Como demonios el chico sabia lo que iba a decir?

Bueno...no lo iba a decir realmente, pero lo haria.

Pero este no es el punto...

La cosa es, como lo sabia?

Será por lo que dijo el chico hace unos momentos?

Que ella tenia la atención del chico?

Sonrojandose ante el pensamiento, puede ser verdad.

Tantó era la atención que tenia el chico sobre ella, que hasta saber lo que diria sabe?

Era increible.

De apoco estaria a punto de completar su meta.

- _Eto..._ \- La voz del chico llamó su atención -Tal vez es un poco tarde...pero la verdad es que queria conocer tu nombre- preguntaba el chico.

¡Ya lo sabia!

¡El chico estaba interezado en ella!

-{Menuda sorpresa...}-

El que le pregunte su nombre, era un gran paso.

Con tan solo decir...

-Valiana- Respondia la chica, con un tierno sonrojo de una tipica adolecente enamorada -Me llamo Valiana-

Daria comienzo con su meta.

-Que lindo nombre- Decia el castaño, todo esto sin separar su mano con la de ella -Me gusta, realmente-

El corazón le iba a mil.

-[Ya tendria que estar muerta]-

Bueno... el corazón le palpitava rapidamente, tipico momento que ocurren en chicas como ella.

Ahora está bien dicho Ddraig?

-[Supongo que si...]-

Estupido Dragón.

Volviendo al punto, la chica hablaba.

-Entonces, haré la pregunta- Lentamente, con una sorpresiva timidez, se acercaba al chico -Por qué, tal vez?-

-Bueno...- Mirando la sorpesiva acción de la chica.

Era la primera vez que lo hacia.

Siempre se comportaba segura de si misma.

Le hacia recordar a Rias en aquellos tiempos donde la pelirroja, utilizaba su cuerpo para tener la atención del castaño.

Pero ahora, que se comporte de una manera...extraña, le traia sorpresa al chico.

-Tengo un encargo que hacer- Con la misma timidez, se hacercaba a la chica.

-[Que raró que se muestre timido, el ya habia superado esa etapa]- Decia Ddraig extrañado.

Puede que sea el fruto del verdadera amor...

-[Quien sabe]-

Ambos ya se percatarón de la acción del otro.

-Aquél encargo, tomará mucho de mi tiempo-

-¿Y que es?-

-Le prometí al Maou Lucifer entrenar a su hermana y su sequito- Decia el chico, sorprendiendola.

-¿Estas loco?- Decia la chica -¿No se supone que fue ella la que te dejó a un lado mientras te morias de infeliz?-

-Si...-

-¿Y entonces?- Exaltada -¿Por que le ayudas?-

-Calma- Tomando de los hombros de la chica -A veces, uno tiene que dejar de lado su orgullo, por el bien de todos-

-No comprendo-

-Okey, la cosa es asi. El Maou Lucifer me pidió entrenarlos por miedo-

-¿Eing?- Extrañada -¿El Maou Lucifer? Miedo?-

-¿Sorpresivo verdad?-

-No sé que decir...-

-Bueno, el punto es que tiene miedo de que su hermanita se vea metida en un lio, por lo que me pidio entrenarla para que, por lo menos, puedan dar la cara-

-Y ya?-

-Ya-

-Manda huevos el asunto- Decia la chica, enojada.

Hasta que se le prendio la luz de la cabeza...

-Ise- Con una sonrisa, mirando al chico -¿Que te parece si te ayudo a entrenarlos?

-...- Mirando a la chica, algo parecia haber cambiado en ella...

-{Tipico cambio de una Tsundere}-

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?- Decia el chico -Conmigo creo que seria sufuciente...- mirandose las manos.

-Pero me has dicho que eso te restará tiempo, tiempo que podrias utilizarlo conmigo- Levantandose, inflando el pecho con orgullo, para la buena vista del castaño.

-[Pervertido]-

-¡Si hago que tu tiempo se reduzca, podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos!- Mirando al chicos, con estrellas en los ojos -¿Que dices?-

La extraña actitud de la chica dejaba sin habla al castaño.

-Bueno...tal vez tengas razón- rascandose la mejilla-

-Entonces está hecho- Decia la chica, sonriendo -Pero no te saldrá gratis-

-Ya me lo esperaba...-

-Yo te ayudo, tu me das lo que quiero-

-Supongo que no es a lo que me insitas mucho lo que pides...¿cierto?-

-Pues, no...- Decia la chica, mas relajada -Con lo de tirar contigo lo hacia de broma, no es que no quiera, es que para mi punto de vista, si solo te pido tener sexo conmigo, solo seria eso y ya, no habria amor de por medio, solo una aventura- Mirando al chico -Y yo no quiero eso-

-Entiendo...- miraba a la chica, sonriendo.

Alparecer, a el tambien se le encendio la luz.

-Entonces, si me ayudas a entrenarlos y ver que onda con lo de Yalba...Yalta...-

-[Yaldabaoth]-

-Esa mierda, si me ayudas tambien con el, yo te dare algo-

-Encerio? y que es?-

-Sorpresa sorpresa-

-¡Joputa siempre me pones peros!-

-No son peros preciosa, es una sorpresa- Levantandose del lugar, caminando hasta la caído, tomando de su oreja, estirandola.

-¡Para hijoputa! ¡Que duele!- Gritaba la chica, tomando las manos del castaño con el intento de safarse.

-¿Se te da bien hacerte la dormida no?- Decia el chico, soltandola.

-¿C-como te diste cuenta?-

-Cosas de Dragónes- Decia el chico, recibiendo un asentamiento de Valiana.

-¿Ambos se dierón cuenta?- Sorprendida.

-No engañas a nadie con trucos baratos- Decia Valiana.

-Je, me atraparón- Levantandose, cayendo nuevamente en la cama - _Are_?-

-Estas debil, tus fuerzas son comparables con la de un bebé- Decia Issei.

-¡Hijaputa! ¿¡Que me has hecho!?- Gritaba a la Hakuryuuko.

-Bajarte los sumos- Decia sin interes alguno en la chica.

-Bueno bueno, que no quiero otra discución- Decia el chico, alivianando la situación, mirando a la Valiana- Bueno, entonces, te parece si mañana los entrenamos?-

-Por mi, no hay problema- Respondia está con una sonrisa.

-¿Oye, y yo que?- Decia la caído.

-¿Tu?- preguntaba extrañado.

-Claro, soy capas de muchas cosas-

-¿Sabes enseñar siquiera?- Preguntaba la Hakuryuuko.

-Preguntale a Issei, no hay parte de mi que no conosca-

-¿¡Que mierda!?- Decia la chica, exaltada.

-Ya...que solo bromea- Mirando a la caído -¿Verdad?-

-Como digas...- Restandole ganas al asunto -Como sea, puedo ser de utilidad-

-Bueno...puede que tengas razón- Decia el castaño -Me llamó mucho la atención lo de las llamas en tu mano-

-Je, y una decia que no servia para nada- Mirando a la chica, sacandole la lengua.

Esta le respondia de igual forma...

-Yo no dije que no servias, dije que no sirves directamente-

-Calla tetas de vaca-

-¿Envidia?-

-No lo se...Issei te las ha chupado ya?-

-Oye...- llamando la atención del chico, sonrojandolo.

-¿Que insinuas?-

-Seré directa- Levantandose, apoyandose sobre el respaldo del sofá -No sirve de nada tener menudas tetas si no le dan utilidad-

CRACK

No se sabe que se rompió, pero de que algo se rompió, se rompió.

-La mato- Saltando contra la chica, con intención directa a matarla, siendo detenida por el castaño.

-¿¡Quieren parar ya!?-

-[Resulta que su cordura es lo que se a roto]-

 _Tras 10 minutos de intensos intentos de mantener la paz entre las 2..._

-¿Ya?-

-...- Ninguna respondia.

-Repito. ¿Ya?-

Ambas asentian con la cabeza.

Pues hablar no podian, el castaño las habia atado y amordasado.

Era su ultimo recurso...

-Okey- Desatando a las chicas.

-No tenias por qué llegar tan lejos- Decia Valiana.

-Ustedes me obligarón-

-Este momento me hizo recordar cuando...-

-Calladita eres mas bonita- decia el castaño, tapando la boca de la chica.

-Ejem- con un enojo notorio, Valiana llamaba la atención -Entonces, ¿que haremos?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Bueno, no hay que decirlo pero, es de noche, está lloviendo y yo sigo en bata- Señalandose.

-Cierto, olvide lavar tu ropa- Decia el chico, corriendo hacia el baño -¡Ya regreso!- dejando a ambas chicas, solas.

El silencio las reinaba...

-Esta bien dime la verdad- Decia la caído, caminando hasta Valiana, poniendose frente a ella.

-¿Que quieres saber?-

-...- mirando a la chica -¿Son reales?- Tomando los pechos de la chica, apretandolos.

-Ah...Q-que...haces?- Decia entre gemidos, con fracasados intentos de safarse del agarre de la caído.

-¡Puta son reales!- Apretandolos mas fuertes, sonrojando a la chica.

-P-para...- Suspiros salian de la boca de la chica -Ah...-

-¿Que te dierón de comer de chica?-

-Valiana, ya puse a lavar tu...- Sorprendido, el castaño miraba la situación frente a el.

Dos bellas chicas.

Una enzima de la otra.

Una desnuda, siendo tomada de los pechos por la otra.

-B-bueno, resulta que yo tambien me voy a bañar- Decia el castaño.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Sigo palo-

-[Pervertido]-

-Que se supone que le haga, no todos los dias vez a 2 chicas tocandose en tu casa- respondia el castaño, acostado sobre la mesa de su sala de clase -Y eso que me bañé con agua fria-

-[Sin comentarios]-

-¿Hyodo, tan temprano y con sueño?- Decia una chica, aparentemente la que se sentaba frente a el.

-Si...no pude pergar ni un ojo- Respondia este.

-¿Algún problema?-

-[Yo te respondo niña, este sujeto tiene a 2 pervertidas en su casa le no hacen mas que ponerlo palo cada 2 por 3]- Decia Ddraig.

-Suerte que no te escucha- Decia Issei.

-Perdón, me decias algo?-

-Nada de nada-

Entrando al aula, una profesora hacia aparición, dejando a mas de uno de los hombres con la boca abierta.

Y para la envidia de las chicas...

-Por favor, tomén asiento- Decia la profesora, haciendo uso del micro.

-Ay la madre, no será la madre de Valiana?-

-[¿Que ideas pasan por tu cabeza hombre?]-

-Pero mira eso- Tocando el contorno de su ojo, cambiando su color miel a uno verde -¿vez?-

-[...]- el Dragón no respondia.

-¿Serán operadas?-

-[Yo me voy a dormir]- Saliendo de la vista del chico.

-Anda, si fueras humano ahora mismo te matarias a pajas-

-¿Disculpa, decía algo joven?- La profesora le hablaba al chico.

-N-no-

-Entonces, como decia- Sentandose en el escritorio -Mi nombre es Chisato Hasegawa y soy su maestra de Draconologia- Lo dicho, llamo la atención del chico -Con llamarme Hasegawa- _sensei_ es suficiente- tomando una carpeta de color negro.

-Draconologia? es casualidad o está de broma?-

-[No creo que sea casualidad ni broma]-

-Bien, alguien aqui me puede decir que es la Draconologia?-

-Yo- Decia uno de los tantos estudiantes.

-Adelante-

-Bueno...es...grande...redondo...-

-Jajajajajajaja- La risa general de todos en el salón se podia oir.

-¿Alguien me puede responder correctamente y no de la forma como aquel chico con problemas sexuales?-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- las risas aumentaban mas.

-Silencio por favor- ordenaba la profesora, golpeando levemente la mesa.

-Jo, me la paso pipa en la Uni- Decia el castaño, removiendoce una lagrima -Me siento de primaria-

-[Yo te veo mas de infantes, pero si lo quieres poner de ese modo...]-

-Hasegawa- _sensei_ , yo puedo responder- Decia una chica.

-Dime-

-Es una ciencia que estudia a los Dragónes-

-Bien, aunque tambien hay que aclarar que no solo se los estudia, si no que tambien se busca el conocimiento de ellos- Decia, abriendo su bata de maestra, sentandose sobre el escritorio -Y gracias a el conocimiento que tenemos, podemos conocer multiples de ellos, asi como sus aspectos o formas- Todos prestaban atención -Alguien me puedé decir algunos?-

-Eso es depende- Decia Issei, apoyando su mento sobre su mano, mirando a la profesora.

-¿Se puede explicar?-

-Ya que si hablamos de conocimientos y aspectos, tambien estamos hablando de sus origen- Todos prestaban atención al castaño -Usted sabe que los dragónes se los distinguen de dos formas, o por su genero, o por su raza-

-Continua...- La profesora miraba al chico.

-Si se trata de distinguirlos por su genero, La hembra es mas grande que el macho, siendo está 10 veces mayor en todo sentido y si es por distinguirlos por su raza, tambien afecta en su aspecto fisico o forma fisica-

-Explicanos- Decia la profesora.

-Como sabrá, hay Dragónes que son diferentes. Si hablamos de formas fisicas, podemos comparar los Dragóns Olimpicos con los Dragónes Biblicos. Los Dragónea Olimpicos tienen forma de lagartos, mientras que los Biblicos siempre se representan o mensionan con forma de serpiente-

-Buen conocimiento el tuyo- Elogiaba la profesora, removiendose lo anteojos, mirando al chico -¿Puedo saber tu nombre?-

-Hyodo Issei- respondia el chico.

-H-hyodo...Issei?- Decia la maestra, sorprendida.

-[Algo sucede]-

Ambos miraban como esta tenia un comportamiento raro, al escuchar el nombre del chico, esta habia mostrado cierta exaltación.

-[No lo sé, pero si todo va según el autor, tendras otros pares de tetas en tu harem]-

-No tengo ningun harem- decia por lo bajo.

-¿O-okey, chicos, alguien conoce el nombre de algún Dragón?- Decia la profesora, con un tono raro.

-Yo-

-A-adelante-

-Bueno, si seguimos el ordén en el que nuestro compañero hablaba, podemos conocer muchos Dragónes segun sean por las creencias que sean. Tantos Olimpicos como Biblicos, hay muchos-

-N-nombralos-

-Disculpe, no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre los nombres de ellos-

-E-esta bien, no hay p-problema- su respiración parecia fallarle -P-perdonen chicos- Saliendo rapidamente del aula.

-¿Que le pasa?- Decia un chico.

-No lo sé, pero al escuchar el nombre de Issei- _kun_ , comenzó a actuar extraña-

-¿Sabes algo Issei?-

-Ni idea, yo tambien estoy sorprendido- decia el castaño.

 _Algunas horas..._

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNGG

-La campana sonó pero la profesora no ha venido- Decia una chica.

-¿Estará bien?- decia la otra.

Issei solo las escuchaba.

-[El comportamiento fue extraño, no crees?]-

-Incluso me siento culpable- Decia el chico -Iré a buscar información- Bajando por las escaleras del aula, saliendo a los pasillos.

-[¿La niña Sitri?]-

-De entre todos, supongo que ella es la mas idicada a quien preguntar- Decia el castaño, caminando, hasta ver...

-Oh, si es Saji- Hablando, llamando la atención del rubio.

-Hyodo, que tal te va la vida amigo?- Tomando la mano del chico, en un gesto de saludo.

-No me quejo- Decia el chico -Oye, crees que pueda hablar con Sona?-

-¿Por que lo preguntas?-

-Es que necesito saber algo-

-De igual manera no será posible, Kaicho esta...- Acercandose al chico -...con Leviathan- _sama_ -

-¿Serafall- _sama_ está aqui?- Decia el chico sorprendido -Debe de ser algo serio-

-Asi es, por lo que será dificil hablar con ella en estos momentos-

-[¿Otra solución?]- Preguntaba el Dragón.

-Valiana siempre tiene información, tal vez ella lo sepa- respondia mentalmente el castaño -Bueno, fue un gusto verte Saji pero debo irme, nos vemos-

-Claro, nos vemos-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamas!

Jamas lo utilizaria!

Todos dicén que es por el bien de los demas y que es la unica forma de ser mas fuerte.

Que mi verdadera naturaleza, es lo que me hace mas fuerte.

Aceptar tal como soy...

Que mi poder es capas de ayudar a los demas.

Mentira!

Ese poder solo trae desgracias!

Ni siquiera se deberia llamar poder!

Es mas manipulación que poder!

Es todo lo contrario de ayudar y proteger!

Este poder, solo lastima y destruye todo!

Y a todos!

Este poder, es la dominación!

El poder que...

Dominó a mi Hermana!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Alfín en casa- Decia el castaño, tirando todo al suelo, dejandose caer en el sofá.

Mirando a todos lados.

-¿No hay nadie?-

-[Eso parece...]-

-Bueno, mejor para mi, cuando esas dos estan juntas, la paz no me es otorgada- Caminando hasta su habitación, entrando.

-Ise, bienvenido- Valiana se encontraba frente a un espejo, tenia una tijera en mano y en la otra tenia el gran mechón que tapa parte de su rostro -¿Que tal la Uni?-

-Aburrida- Ignorando todo, tirandose en la cama -¿Que haces?-

-Matematicas-

-...- Mirando a la chica, serio.

-Estoy cortandome esté mechón corazón- Decia la chica, mirando al castaño -¿Tu que dices, me lo corto?-

-Es tu cabello, si quieres aslo- Decia el chico.

-Es que no sé, cuando lucho, de vez en cuando siempre se interpone en mi vista-

-Eso podria ser una desventaja-

-Por eso pienso cortarmelo- Dejando la tijera sobre una mesita de noche, acercandose al chico -Tambien planeaba cambiarme el color-

-¿Que?- Mirando a la chica -¿Por que?-

-No se, solo lo pensaba-

El castaño miraba a la chica.

-Con respecto a lo de tu mechón, si quieres cortalo, pero respecto al color...-

-Si?-

-Si quieres mi opinión, dejatelo de esa forma, te ves mejor asi- Decia el chico, acomodandose en la cama, sonrojando a la chica.

-T-tu crees?-

-Si, me gusta mas ese color-

Caminando hasta la mesita de noche, la chica tomó la tijera, mirandose en el espejo, tomando su mechón, cortandolo.

-Tal vez cambiaré tambien el Look-

-Si quieres...- Respondia adormilado el chico.

-Oye, ¿te dormiras?-

-Dejame un poco si?- Bostezando fuertemente - A la noche saldremos...-

-Encerio!?- emocionada.

-Si...ya arreglé con la Gremory y pidio hacerlo de noche-

-ah...- Caminando hasta el chico, mirandolo -Te molesta si me acuesto contigo?-

-...- el chico no respondia.

-Ise?- Mirandolo -Puta, se durmió- Apagando las luces de la habitación, la chica se acomodaba con el castaño, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, abrazandolo por la cintura.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-¿Tu que dices Ddraig?-

-[No lo sé compañero, está en tu desición, yo solo puedo apoyarte]-

El castaño hace mas de 10 minutos se habia despertado y mirando hacia abajo, pudo ver como la chica estaba durmiendo junto a el, abrazada a el.

Su primera impresión fue la sorpesa, aunque no deseaba despertar a la chica, por lo que la contuvo.

Tuvo que admitirlo, dormida o no, se veia hermosa.

Pensandolo un poco, comenzó a hablarlo con Ddraig.

El que si tendria que salir con la chica.

Ella muestra fuertes sentimiento hacia el.

Pese no ser su novia, ella lo cela como si fuera una, por lo que lo llama mucho la atención.

Ademas de que practicamente se los vé como una pareja.

La situación de hace unas horas, antes de que se duerma, lo habia tomado tan normal que realmente se veian como una pareja de casados que interactuaban de forma normal.

La confianza de ambos, no es algo normal.

Lo normal seria que la chica no esté durmiendo junto a el de forma tan pegada.

Lo normal seria que la chica nisiquiera esté en su habitación.

Pero bueno, el se prometio algo.

Prometio darle una sorpresa a la chica, por lo que por empesar a dejarla vivir con el seria un gran paso para su futura sorpresa que tiene para la joven.

Ademas, de que todas las acciones que tiene la chica hacia el, el mismo la permite.

Para el es nomal.

Tal vez tambien sienta atracción por la chica.

Aunqué la duda siempre está con el.

Enamorarse de su enemigo?

Ponerse de novios con su nemesis?

No es algó real...o si?

Es por eso que siempre lo habla con su amigo, El Dragón Okupa.

-[¡Oye!]-

Dentro de todo, el cariño que este siente por la chica pese a ver pasado pocos dias juntos, era mucho.

Ademas de que puede sentir el cariño que tiene ella hacia el.

Acariciando la cebeza de la chica, este seguia sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-[Dime la verdad, sientes atraccion por ella?]-

-No lo puedo negar, creo que me gusta- Acomodando algunos pelos disparatados de la cabeza de la chica -Ojo, no me llama por su fisico, auqué sea una chica con curvas de infarto, no es eso lo que me llama-

-[¿Entonces?]- Decia el Dragón.

-Tal ves me gusta por ser ella-

-[¿Y quien es ella?]-

El castaño no respondia.

El Dragón tenia razón, quien era ella?

Si no le gustaba por su fisico, entonces por qué era?

Si no la conocia del todo.

-Por eso digo que tal vez me guste- Decia el chico, mirando el rostro durmiente de la chica -Pero si me das a elegir entre si me gusta o no, diria que si-

-[Aún eres un niño que no tiene conocimiento completo del amor y eso es normal. Despues de 5 años, comienzas a sentir un amor que hace tiempo, solo era una farsa]- Decia Ddraig -[Tal vez, esto es el amor que una vez sentiste...]- El castaño, lentamente, sacaba a la chica de encima suya, acomodandola en la cama, este caminaba hasta la puerta, mirando a la chica -[El verdadero amor]- Dandole un ultimo vistazo, el chico cerro la puerta, dejando a una sonriente Valiana.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-¡Buenas tardes!- Gritaba Valiana, asustando al castaño quien se cayó al suelo.

-Ya has despertado- Decia el castaño, mirando a la chica -Y por lo que veo, de buen humor-

-Pues he domirdo bien- Decia la chica, sentandose junto a Issei quien la miraba -Sucede algo?-

-Nada, solo que te ves bien sin el mechón- Elogiaba a la chica.

-Gracias- Respondia con una sonrisa, mirando con el chico la televisión -A que hora iremos a entrenar a lo demonios?-

-Cuando Yuí venga, marchamos-

-¿Yuí?-

-La Ángel Caído-

-Ah- Restandole importancia -A decir verdad, tiene bonito nombre-

-Hmmm...- mirandola denuevo -Estas muy melosa hoy-

-Me he despertado de humor- La chica decia, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico, mirando la tv junto a el.

-[Veo que tienes razón]-

Que dices?

-[Tal como los describes tu, pese a no ser nada, se comportan como una pareja]-

A que son lindos.

-[Se ven bien juntos]-

-Ddraig, con quien hablas?- Hablaba el castaño mentalmente.

-[Con nadie...]-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Horas mas tade..._

-Okey, son las 9 de la noche y el muy cabrón no llega- Decia la pelirroja, mirando su reloj de muñeca.

-Ten paciensia- Decia Sona junto a ella.

De entre todos, era la unica que no perdia la cordura ante el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Es que no viene mas...- Decia fastidiada.

De pronto, una luz llamó la atención de todos, observando como la figura del castaño junto a dos chicas salian de aquel brillo.

-Lamento la demora- Decia el castaño.

-Ise- _kun_!- La pelinegra Gremory, habia saltado al chico, abrazandolo, Molestando a las chicas junto al castaño.

-Akeno, tenia tiempo de no verte- Decia el chico, correspondiendo al abrazo de la chica, molestando aún mas en lo que cabe a las otras chicas -Como has estado-

-Mal-

-Por que?-

-Por que Ise- _kun_ me tenia abandonada!-

-Que vá si nos vimos hace 2 dias-

-Jeje...- Esta sacaba la lengua torpemente.

-Ejem- La voz autoritaria de la pelirroja llamó la atención de todos -Si ya terminarón de tocar los huevos con su escena, entonces podriamos hacer a lo que estamos aqui-

-Menuda arrugada...- Decia por lo bajo la Ángel Caído.

-Concuerdo- Respodia Valiana.

-Oye, tu eres la Hakuryuuko!?- Decia Sona con sorpresa, mirando a la chica.

-Un placer- Asiendo una reverencia.

-Q-que demonios haces aqui?- Preguntaba de nuevo -Ademas, que haces con el Sekeryuutei?-

-Una larga historia...- Decia esta sin caso.

-Bueno, no alarguemos esto que se me enoja la princesa- Decia Issei.

-Para ti, soy Rias- _sama_ -

-Bueno, ya que la princesa está de acuerdo, comenzaremos-

-No, primero quiero explicaciónes-

-Y despues uno la hace larga...- Fastidiado, decia el castaño -Que quieres saber?-

-Que hacen ellas aqui?-

-Bueno, ambas me ayudarán a entrenarlos-

-Que!?-

-Sep, pese a ser mas fuerte que ustedes, eso no quiere decir que soy un maestro de la espada para enseñarles a Kiba o a Xenovia- Decia el chico -O que soy un prodigio en la magia para entrenarlas a ti y a Akeno-

-Bueno, eso explica algunas cosas-

-Bueno, ya qué, yo me llevo a Koneko, ustedes dos, se encargan del resto?- Pregunto el castaño, mirando a sus dos acompañantes.

-Claro- Repondia la Ángel Caído.

-Cuenta conmigo- Respondia La Hakuryuuko, para la sorpresa de todos.

-Bueno...-Mirando a todos lados -Donde está Koneko _-sama_?-

-Aqui- Sintiendo un leve estirón en su camisa, el castaño miró abajo, visualizando a la chica.

-Koneko- _sama_! Tenia tiempo de no verte!- Abrazando a la chica, rapidamente recibiendo un golpe -Au...Y eso por que!?-

-Pervertido- Decia la chica -No has cambiado, Ise- _sempai_ -

-Je...- Llevando una mano detras de la cabeza -Tu tampoco-

PAM

-¡Joder!- Agarrandose el mentón con ambas manos -¡No lo dijé en ese sentido!-

-Lo senti en tu mirada-

-Dejemos de lado los golpes...y vamonos- Decia el chico -Como duele...-

-¿Donde nos vamos?-

-En un lugar donde destruir cosas esté permitido- Apoyando su mano en la cabeza de la chica -Volvemos en unas horas!- Decia el chico sonriendo, mientras Koneko inflaba los mofletes por la acción de su _sempai_ , ambos desaparecierón de la nada.

-Okey, aquí es donde entramos nosotras- Decia la Caído -Yo me llevo a los espadachines, tu encargate de las otras-

-No me des ordenes-

-Ahora te portas seria? se ve que cuando está Issei solo te muestras de forma melosa-

-Cierra el pico y vete de una vez- Decia la chica, seria, de brazos cruzados, mirando a las Rey y Reina.

-Se me enojó la niña- Decia está -Bien, puedén volar rapido?

-Si- Respondian Kiba y Xenovia.

-Entonces, Siganme- Expandiendo sus alas de Caido, la chicas salió volando, sorprendiendo a los demonios.

Por su velocidad?

Neee.

-Una Ángel Caído!?- Decia Rias, sorprendida, observando como la caído y sus siervos salian volando -Como no la pudé sentir!?-

-Yo puedo responderte- Decia Valiana -Lo pondre en terminos faciles- Decia la chica, observando a la heredera Gremory -Eres debil-

-Q-que?-

-Lo que oiste, eres debil, esa Ángel Caído está a un nivel superior al tuyo pese a ser de clade media- cambiando su vista a la heredera Sitri -Dime, niña Sitri, por qué estas aqui?-

-Por ordenes de la Maou Leviathan, Serafall Leviathan, estoy aquí para hablar con Hyodo Issei-

-¿Cual es el motivo?-

-Son personales-

-Okey, de igual forma no me intereza- Mirando a las chicas nuevamente, mirando a Akeno -Tu debes de ser Akeno Himejima-

-Si- respondia la morena.

-Por ordenes de Issei, tu te veras excluida del entrenamiento-

-Por que?- Sorprendida.

-Ni yo lo se-

-Que raró-

-Que te es raró, Niña Gremory?-

-Que siendo tu, La Hakuryuuko, sigue ordenes del Sekeryuutei-

-Preocupate por ti niña, bastante que si no fuera por el, ahora no te la estarias dando de chula-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El fin de este capitulo es lograr cierta interación entre Issei y Valiana.

Creo que está bien como me quedó.

Se que hay cosas que no he explicado o he dejado de lado, pero tranquilos, todo tendra su explicación futuramente.

 _Continuara..._


	7. Yaldabaoth (Parte 3)

High School DxD: La Estrella y El Dragón

Capitulo 6: Entrenamientos.

Arco I: Yaldabaoth

Una bella brisa.

Un cielo nocturno...

Una densa capa de lluvia...

Y un albino, observando lo que sea que este viendo, parado con un pie sobre la punta de un enorme pilar.

De brazos cruzados, este parecía perderse en las estrellas.

¡FUSSHH!

Corriendo levemente su mirada, captando con su desarrollada vista, una estrella fugaz.

Mirándola, esté cerro sus ojos, manteniéndose así por unos momentos.

-Aquí estas-

Su momento de tranquilidad fue perturbada por una voz detrás de el.

Mirando sobre sus hombros, observó quien le había molestado.

Largos cabellos rosas con dos mechones largos que caían a los lados.

Su rostro no era visible, pues una mascara dorada con ojos color rubí la cubría.

Tal como el, la chica no vestía prendas normales.

Tenia una armadura, dorada de arriba hacia abajo, con algunos detalles rojos que le daban una forma única a la armadura que la chica portaba.

Escorpio.

Para mentes humanas, pueden ser un simple insecto o, como bien se sabe, un simple signo zodiacal.

Para mente humanas un poco desarrollada, puede ser todo lo anterior e incluso, puede ser una de las tantas constelaciones del zodiaco que se pueden visualizar en las estrellas.

Pero sigue sin ser suficiente.

No es mucha información y tampoco toda la que otorga explica la relación y el por que del nombrado Escorpio.

-...- Ignorando la voz de la chica, este volvió su vista al cielo.

-Resulta que me ignoras- Caminando hasta el, poniéndose a su nivel.

Hay que aclarar que la armadura de la chica, pese a ser una armadura, no pierde elegancia y resplandor.

Incluso posee botas como las de cualquier mujer.

No se ve como una armadura realmente.

Pero quien puede juzgar algo que está hecho de oro?

-...- Mirándolo, leyendo sus ojos, observando lo que el miraba -¿Orión?-

-Ni lo pronuncies- Con una frialdad extrema, el sujeto hablaba -No tienes derecho-

-Escucha, se que...-

-Deja tus lamentos para otro dia- Interrumpía, dándose la vuelta, caminando por la oscuridad de la noche, deslumbrado su silueta por la brillosa luna llena.

Una blanca armadura.

Gemas violetas en partes específicas.

Y dos grandes telas que salían por debajo de sus hombreras.

-Edén...-

-Calla- Parando en seco, resonando por todo el lugar su fuerte parada, causa del sonido por sus botas -Solo...dejame- Retomando su caminata.

La chica solo lo miraba, con un semblante de tristeza.

Tristeza que era ocultada por su mascara.

¿Que era lo que hizo mal?

¿Que era lo que hizo, para ganarse el odio de su hermano?

¿Sera por su mala atención?

¿Por su abandono?

¿Por los múltiples intentos de...?

¿Por el destino que les a conferido sus constelaciones?

Dentro de todos, puede ser la mas cierta.

Escorpio y Orión.

Tiene una historia juntos

Según las leyendas, Orión era hijo de Poseidón, dios del Mar, y de Gea, la diosa de la Tierra.

Al nacer creció tanto que llegó a convertirse en un auténtico gigante. Tan enorme era, que podía andar por el fondo de los mares profundos sin que jamás las aguas le cubrieran de hombros para arriba.

En las constelaciones, Orión está representado por un guerrero alzando su arco y cubriéndose del enemigo con un vellocino. A su lado se encuentran sus perros guardianes: Canis Mayor y Canis Menor. Aunque también hay creencias que, en realidad, Orión esta levantando un escudo, mientras en su mano posee un enorme maso.

Orión, el gran cazador que, a causa precisamente de su grandeza, se tornaría en soberbio, acarreando la ira de Gea.

Después de muchas aventuras, Orión fue a la isla de Quíos, donde al poco tiempo se enamoró de Mérope, la hija del rey Enopión. Tal era su amor hacia ella que la pidió en matrimonio. Enopión consintió en ello, pero previamente exigió al gigante que demostrara su valor llevando a cabo una difícil misión.

Orión tendría que exterminar un gran número de animales dañinos que estaban causando enormes pérdidas en las cosechas de la isla. Una vez que Orión hubo exterminado todas las alimañas, el monarca se negó a cumplir con la palabra dada a Orión.

Orión intentó vengarse de Enopión, pero no pudo encontrarlo ya que éste se refugió en una cámara subterránea tan enrevesada, que era prácticamente inescrutable. Entonces, Orión montó más aún en cólera y, enfurecido, descargó su ira en todas las bestias que se atravesaban en su camino sin distinción de ferocidad o inocencia.

Tal fue la matanza que Orión había causado, que su madre Gea tuvo que intervenir pidiéndole, que cesara en su absurda tarea. Orión, violento e irreflexivo, hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su madre y siguió en sus trece, a pesar de las repetidas advertencias de Gea.

Un día, cuando el soberbio Orión, se encontraba reunido con sus amigos, envaneciéndose de que ni las bestias más terribles como los tigres, las panteras, los leones o serpientes eran capaces de producirle espanto alguno, su madre Gea llegó al límite de su paciencia, la cual le mandó un escorpión muy venenoso.

Orión, al verlo, no pudo contener su irónica sonrisa ante la ridiculez de aquel insignificante adversario enviado por Gea.

Orión se confió y el escorpión le picó en un talón con su potente aguijón venenoso, y tan pronto como hizo eso, Orión le aplastó con su mazo.

La terrible ponzoña se extendió por toda la sangre de Orión y éste cayó al suelo medio moribundo.

Cuando vio que la muerte era ya inminente, pidió auxilio e imploró venganza al todopoderoso Zeus, ya que la muerte que le acechaba era poco gloriosa para un personaje de su talante. Le pidió al dios supremo que lo colocaran en los cielos con sus dos fieles perros de caza, Canis Mayor y Canis Menor y una liebre, Lepus, para que los hombres, cuando miraran hacia arriba en las oscuras noches estrelladas, recordaran las aventuras del gran cazador Orión.

También le pidió a Zeus el dominio de las tempestades, las tormentas, el hielo y los vientos, a fin de poderse vengar así de su madre la Tierra.

Gea, en venganza por los crímenes de Orión, mandó a un escorpión para que se enfrentara con él, inyectándole su veneno y pereciendo a su vez.

Zeus fue condescendiente con Orión y atendió sus súplicas. La Tierra tembló, y desde entonces lo ha venido haciendo hasta nuestros días cada vez que ha visto aparecer a Orión sobre el firmamento, ya que éste siempre ha traído consigo el viento, el frío, las tempestades, los hielos, las nieves y las escarchas, que tan abundantes son en invierno sobre la Tierra, coincidiendo con la llegada de esta constelación.

También se encargó Zeus de situar el Escorpión en el firmamento, pero tuvo cuidado de ponerlo lo más alejado posible del gigante para que nunca más volvieran a enfrentarse.

Así pues, cuando Orión desaparece de la bóveda celeste es cuando hace su aparición la constelación de escorpión.

Mientras que Orión aparece durante el invierno, Escorpio lo hace en el verano, perpetuando su lucha continuamente.

Pero, ¿en realidad tiene algo que ver todo esto con su relación?

Pero primero hay que tener las cosas en claro.

¿Que relación tiene con Edén?

Es su hermana.

Una familiar de sangre.

¿De sangre?

Odiaba admitirlo, pero ella no posee la sangre de Edén.

Pero, ¿nacieron de la misma madre no?

¿Eso no los hace hermanos?

Hermanos.

¿Realmente lo ve como un hermano?

Su entendimiento sobre la referencia "hermano" no es la misma que todos conocemos.

Su hermano es...

¿Su amante?

¿Una persona a quien amar?

Okey, amar entre hermano está bien, pues es amor familiar.

Pero, ¿Amarlo como Edén y no como hermano?

¿Sigue siendo lo mismo?

Pues no se, tira mas por si que por no.

El concepto de familia sigue estando de por medio.

Pero bueno, ni ella lo sabe.

Esta decidida en amarlo.

Pero, ¿Edén está de acuerdo?

¿Estara de acuerdo?

Es difícil. Si no la quiere ni ver por unos segundos y su meta es amarlo, entonces no lo lleva muy bien.

Pero, algún día lo lograra.

Lo prometió.

Se lo prometió.

Que le daría la protección de un padre...

El amor de una madre...

Y el aprendizaje como hermana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

(¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)

-Ma-maldición-

Dando saltos tras saltos...

Esquivando y arremetiendo.

La nekomata, pese a tener grandes habilidades referidos a reflejos, aún le constaba horrores el poder completar esa etapa de su entrenamientos.

Pensaba que seria fácil.

Pensaba que, con sus habilidades actuales, le sería fácil.

Que equivocada estaba.

-¡!- Cruzándose de brazos, la chica se defendió de una pequeña esfera roja que, al impactar con ella...

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Causó una explosión, Lanzándola hacia una roca de gran tamaño, impactando con ella.

El impacto de su cuerpo con el material solido, había causado no solo lesiones internas como externas, si no que también había hecho que la chica quedase estancada en la roca, sin posibilidad alguna de salir.

-¿Ya te has cansado?-

-...- Mirando al castaño frente a ella, este se mostraba sereno, mirando a la chica.

De pronto, su vista derecho se vio perjudicada.

Una larga y ancha linea de sangre corría por su ojo derecho.

Pues el impacto con la roca, había generado un corte en la parte superior de la cabeza, dejando que así brotase la sangre y esta se esparciera por toda su cabeza, llegando hasta su ojo.

El chico, tomando de la manga de su camisa, la estiro con fuerza, rompiéndola, pasándola por los ojos de la chica, atándola en la frente de la albina, con intención de que su sangrado no molestase a la niña.

-Ven- ofreciéndole la mano.

La chica, como podía, había tendido su mano con la del chico, gimiendo de dolor por cada centímetro que se movía su brazo.

Era doloroso, su cuerpo se había visto sometido por toda una semana de entrenamiento sin descanso y después de mucho tiempo, se vio perjudicada.

-...- sonriendo levemente, la niña había perdido el conocimiento tras tomar la mano del chico.

Este, mirándola, la sacó con fuerza de aquella roca, tomándola en brazos, cargándola hasta la tienda de campaña.

Una vez dentro, el castaño dejó a la chica en una de las 2 camillas que componían el interior de la tienda de campaña.

Despojándola de sus dañadas ropas.

Dejándola solo en ropa interior.

Caminando hasta una pequeña fogata que se encontraba afuera de la "casa", el castaño saco de esta un pequeño caldero.

Este tenia agua caliente.

Entrando en la tienda de campaña, el chico desató el trasto de la frente de la chica, observando como una rápida linea de sangre comenzaba a formarse.

-[Mocoso, ¿no crees que puede morir?]-

-Confia-

Tomando del trasto, el chico lo había metido en caldero, mojándolo, apoyándolo en la frente de la chica, removiendo la sangre.

Dejando apoyado el trasto allí, el chico había caminado hacia un estante, tomando una caja de botiquines, sacando unas vendas y algún que otro componente medico para tratar a la chica.

Tras minutos intensos, el chico había logrado vendar la cabeza de la chica y con algo de su habilidad de supervivencia, había logrado detener el sangrado de la chica.

Este tipo de cosas ya la había pasado.

Aún lo recordaba como si fuese ayer.

Aquellos días en lo que estaba con su maestro.

Dejando de lado su pensamientos, el chico tomó nuevamente el intento de pañuelo improvisado de la frente de la chica, mojándolo nuevamente, pasándolo por el cuerpo de la chica.

-[Es curioso, si estuviera despierta, haría lo posible para golpearte]-

-...- Ignorando al dragón, el chico siguió con su trabajo.

Algunas horas...

-[La estas sobre-explotando]-

-Ella hace lo mismo cuando entrena por su cuenta- Apoyando su taza en la mesa, mirando a la chica -No tiene caso-

-[Pues está claro que entrenarla de esta forma no lograra mas que obtener daños]-

-No lo decía por ello- Decía el chico, saliendo de la tienda de campaña, caminando unos metros -Si no utiliza su verdadero poder, este entrenamiento no tendrá mucho sentido- Mirando un árbol -Y supongo, que por la forma en la que la entreno, tu estas aquí verdad?- Observando como de ese árbol salia una chica.

Cabellos negros con ojos miel.

Cuerpo de infarto y un revelador vestido.

Sin mencionar sus orejas y colas de gato.

-...Kuroka-

-Hijo de puta- Velozmente, la chica había aparecido detrás del chico, pateando la espalda del chico, lanzándolo al árbol del cual ella salió, destruyéndolo tras impactar.

-Jo...der- Levantándose, con un dolor de huevos...solo que en la espalda.

Dándose vuelta, el chico vio como la nekomata estaba frente a ella, mirándolo fijamente, cara a cara, muy cerca de su rostro.

Tomándolo del cuello de su camisa, la chica hizo girar en círculos al castaño. Por la velocidad, el chico fue lanzado nuevamente a otro árbol, sólo que este no se rompió. Al impactar, en un momento estaba a punto de caer, solo que fue detenido por un agudizante dolor en el abdomen...

-¡Buagh!- Escupiendo sangre, el chico, como podía, miraba como la nekomata lo sosteniendo con su pie en el abdomen, a la vez que era apoyado en el árbol.

En resumidas cuentas.

Lo había estampado al árbol de una forma dolorosa.

Retirando su pie, la nekomata dejó caer al chico, levantándolo, dándole un cachetazo, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Y-yo...también t-te extrañe- Decía el chico con una sorisa dolorosa.

-¡Dejate de tonterías!- Golpeando potentemente el rostro del castaño con su puño -¡Me lo prometiste!- Pateando las costillas del chico, dejándolo en mal estado en el suelo.

-[¡Bye! De paseo que se fueron las costillas]- Se burlaba Ddraig.

Levantándose como podía, el chico divisaba la silueta de la chica, quien se mostraba echa una furia.

-S-si, te lo prometí- Llevándose una mano al rostro, sintiendo el dolor.

-[Tal vez, algunos dientes también se fueron de paseo]-

-¡Y una mierda! ¿¡Acaso la quieres matar!?- Acercándose al chico, lanzando otro puñetazo.

El chico la detenía con su palma abierta.

-Para preciosa...no quiero que circule el combate entre nosotros- Soltando el puño de la chica, estirando el cuerpo -Hace tiempo que no me sacuden de este modo-

-Mira que no me detengo aún- Mirando al chico, enojada.

-Pues debes de detenerte, el combate entre nosotros no es posible-

-¿Que, te da miedo pelear? ¿Te da miedo que tenga una pequeña linea de sangre en mis labios? ¡Venga Ya!-

-No chica, solo que no peleó con mujeres y por tus labios, lo único que puede tener una pequeña linea es de mi semen cuando me lo...-

-¡Calla ya!- Saltando frente al chico, poniendo ambas manos sobre la boca del chico, abochornada, sonrojada.

-Anda, si te sonrojas- Decía el chico, sonriendo ante el exalto de la chica.

-Muerte- enojada, corriendo su vista a otro lado.

-Sisi, que luego te quedas sin leche-

-¡Que pares ya hombre!-

-Jajajajajaja-

-Y se parte...-

-Y como no!?-

-Aiggh- Fastidiada, la chica caminó a la tienda de campaña, mirando a la peliblanca.

Su hermana.

-S-shirone- Observándola, la chica contemplaba a su hermana.

Cuanto había pasado?

2 años?

3?

-5- Decía el castaño -El tiempo vuela ¿eh?-

Tenia razón.

estaba viendo a su hermana!

Pero, que demonios le habia ocurrido!?

solo pasaron 5 años y ella había cambiado mucho.

Se mantenía día y noche vigilándola, con el pretexto de estar haciendo algo "productivo" para quienes trabaja.

Pero solo la pierde de vista por 5 años, y ya es toda una mujer su hermana.

Sus rasgos finos se marcaban mas, denotando su belleza.

Pese a no tener un cuerpo de infarto como ella, su belleza se podía comparar.

Se sentía feliz.

Contenta!

Tenia ganas de despertar a su hermana y llenarla de besos y abrazos.

Pero no podía...

Su situación...

La situación...

No daba, no se podía.

-Te da por los ovarios, lo se, pero yo te prometí cuidarla- El castaño había apoyado su mano en el hombro de la chica, trayéndola hacia el -Ya habrá un momento para ello-

Pegándola a su cuerpo, el castaño rápidamente sintió su pecho humedecer se.

Estaba llorando.

Kuroka estaba llorando!

Espera, no es momento para sorprenderse.

Además, seria lo mas normal.

Ella, para protegerla, asesinó a su maestro.

La liberó, pero también le dio una carga mas.

Una mas pesada que la anterior.

Todo el inframundo corría tras su hermanita.

Con Odio.

Deseos de asesinato.

Lo que creía que su acción había logrado, solo fue un cruel engaño.

Liberándola, no logró que la chica viviese feliz nuevamente.

No, la mando derechito a otro problema.

Derechito a la mierda.

Está claro que su intención era liberarla y eso queda guardado, pues este mierda autor lo repitió mas de 100 veces.

Pero su acción, su forma de ejecutar su plan fueron otra cosa.

Ella, simplemente había asesinado a ese demonio y desapareció así...

Sin mas.

Pedazo inútil.

Esa acción, logró que su hermana, se vea la causante de todo.

Y es por eso que el inframundo iba tras ella.

Aunque...

No esperaba que los Gremory la rescatasen...

La cuidasen...

Y la amasen...

Le dieron de todo.

Todo lo que ella no pudo darle.

Mas bien, le quitó.

Cuando denominaron inocente a la niña, bajo la tutela del Maou Lucifer, todas acciones se vieron recaídas en ella.

Kuroka.

La máxima criminal.

Categoría S.

Ese rango no se lo había ganado por que si.

No no no.

Por días de investigación y exploración, algunos demonios dieron con su desaparecido paradero.

Encontrándola.

Intentando darle caza en esos momentos.

Está claro que se defendería.

Y, para su error, había dejado a mas de uno con vida.

Supongamos, que ese demonio había dicho todo sobre la chica.

Con los rumores que se encontraban en la calle, a la nekomata se la comenzó a conocer como una criminal de clase S.

Un rango alto entre todos los criminales...

Un rango que le daría mas de una vez algún que otro dolor de ovarios.

Era tan molesto como un grano en el culo.

-Ya estas mejor?- Pregunto el chico, sorprendiendo a la chica.

Por que?

Pues, el chico tenia un notorio temblor en sus palabras?

A causa de que?

Conociéndolo, no todo le daba miedo.

Mirando al chico, pudo ver que su alrededor había sido cubierto por un aura azul y blanco.

Ella lo conocía.

Era su aura.

Su poder.

Pero como?

¿Como lo había explotando sin voluntad propia?

Había muchas cosas que no conocía...

No se conocía...

Tranquilizando se, la chica logro hacer desaparecer el aura, separándose del chico, sentándose en una silla.

-Ya?- Preguntó el chico, sentándose junto a la nekomata.

-Si...-

-Pues bien- Parándose, caminando hasta la pequeña herida -Mira-

Kuroka, mirando al castaño, podía ver, con asombro, como su hermana había sido despojada de todas heridas.

Como, si hace nomas de unas horas que ella estaba hecha polvo.

Aunque...

-Creo tener una explicación- Decía el chico, caminando alrededor de la chica -Parece ser que tu aura, al hacer contacto con la de ella, logró despertar su estado de recuperación de vitalidad-

-...- Mirando al chico.

Al parecer tenia razón, puede que sea verdad.

Ambas son usuarias del poder natural de los Nekomata.

Senjutsu y Youjutsu.

Poderes mágicos utilizables mediante los flujos de KI y magia.

Pero, ¿qué poder no utiliza magia?

-Okey, yo...-

-Te vas?- Interrumpió el castaño.

-No estoy de visita- Caminando hasta afuera de la tienda de campaña.

-Ya que...- Mirando a la chica -¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?-

-Dame tiempo- respondía la chica, desapareciendo en una nube de polvo.

-Esta chica...siempre hace lo que quiere-

-[Deberías de adiestrarla mas, no puedes permitir que haga de las suyas]-

-La libertad y el espacio personal es algo que yo otorgo a las chicas Ddraig. Sean o no parte de mi marca como Dragón-

Marca?

Dragón?

Kuroka?

La chica estaba marcada?

Tenia alguna "relación" con el chico?

Quien sabe...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ah!- Gemía, llevándose las manos entre las piernas, insertando 2 dedos en su vagina, con su mano libre jugaba con sus pechos.

Que le pasaba?

Estaba caliente?

Verlo la puso caliente?

No sería posible, es solo un Dragón con cuerpo humano...

Y que mas?

Si, sabrá moverse cuando está en la cama con una chica.

Con ella...

Pero, que mas?

Podría describirlo mejor, pero el chico, dejando de lado sus habilidades y poderes, es solo un buen amante.

Y ya.

No tiene mucho de interesante.

O igual si...

Tal vez debería de conocerlo mejor...

-N-no puedo...parar- Haciendo uso de mas velocidad, la chica se masturbaba, llevándose unos dedos a la boca, simulando lo que hace tiempo. Había sentido...

Había experimentado...

Había saboreado...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

F

lashback

Fue en este mismo lugar...

Fue aquí, cuando luchó contra el castaño, perdiendo por poco.

Fue aquí...

Cuando comenzó a tener...cierta atracción hacia el castaño.

Por que?

Así sin mas?

Le gustaba por que era fuerte?

Por que las golpes que recibía de el, la ponían loca?

Era sado?

No, no era eso...

Tal vez si le gustase que le golpeasen.

Pero hay una diferencia, cuando estas en la cama a cuando estas peleando.

Ese tipo de fantasías las comenzó a tener de adolescente, cuando el interés hacia el sexo opuesto había despertado en ella.

O simplemente es el celo de los nekomata...

Quien sabe.

Cuando era niña y comenzaba a notar los cambios en su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de algo.

Tocándose los pechos, notando que eran grandes.

Tocándose el trasero, notando que era respingón.

Apretando.

Masajeando.

Cacheteandose el trasero.

Apretándose los pechos.

Lo sabía!

Lo que ahora sería la rudeza en la interacción sexual, ser su mayor deseo.

Deseo.

Si, ella era virgen.

Pese a demostrar seducción y seguimientos de los juegos de los demás hombres hacia ella.

Seguía siendo virgen.

Nunca se tiro a un hombre.

Ni siquiera los de su raza.

Nunca?

Bueno...tal vez si.

Pero no fue otro mas que el castaño.

Robándole el corazón tras haberla protegido de su muerte.

Jurándole que cuidaría de su hermanita.

La chica solo había sentido admiración e indicios de amor.

Pues que toquen tus puntos sensibles y que sepan comprenderte, es lo que mas les gusta a las chicas.

No recuerda muy bien...

Pero ella había tenido contacto sexual con el chico.

Haciendo memoria, la chica había perdido la virginidad con el castaño.

Cuando el estaba inconsciente.

Lo violó?

No, mas bien le agradeció.

Como?

Hace tiempo, unos de los sirvientes del Maou Lucifer se encargaría de la chica.

El poder de dicho sirviente, era superior al de ella y no podía hacer mucho.

Solo podía hacer una cosa.

Aceptar la realidad.

Aceptar su muerte.

De no ser por el castaño, quien se puso en medio de ambos, deteniendo el golpe final del sirviente de Lucifer...

Ella no la estaría contando a día de hoy.

El combate entre ambos fue catastrófico.

Ella no podía hacer nada, pues su estado era lamentable y como mucho, a duras penas podía mover los ojos.

Pero todo sesó.

El castaño, a duras penas, logró "vencer"

Haciendo que el sirviente del Lucifer se retirase.

Pero no todo estaba bien.

El castaño había sido gravemente dañado.

Con apenas fuerzas, la chica había tomado al castaño en ese lugar.

A la intemperie.

Expuestos a todos.

Pero no le importaba.

Le daba igual.

Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Una vez encima del chico, comenzó a recordar su pasado.

Aquellos días en lo que deseaba experimentar esta sensación.

Como quería hacerlo.

Retirando el pantalón del chico, esta había tomando de su miembro, recordando tal y como quería hacer el sexo oral.

Subiéndose sobre el chico, permitiéndole la entrada a su ser.

Robándole su virginidad de forma inconsciente...literalmente.

Convirtiéndola en una mujer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin Flashback

-¡AH!- Sonriendo, con la lengua afuera, la chica se había corrido.

Recordar la sensación del pene del chico en su interiór...

La había llevado a su limite.

Mirando su mano.

Toda mojada.

Mirándola con desgana.

No estaba satisfecha.

No se sentía tan bien como cuando se tiró al chico.

Querías mas.

Quería sentirlo una vez mas.

Estaba deseosa por el chico?

O simplemente era calentura?

Quien sabe...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Te encuentras bien?-

Mirando a la chica, quien estaba sentada en la camilla, mirando su alrededor.

-Si...- Mirando al chico -Que a sucedido?-

-Es culpa mia- Sentándose junto a la chica -Te he hecho caso y te llevé a tus limites, por lo que terminaste en este mal estado- Acariciando la cabeza de la chica, sonrojandola ante el mote -Tendré mas cuidado-

-No!- Exaltada, la chica se paró, poniendose frente al chico -Quiero seguir entrenando de este modo!-

-No te será de utilidad-

-Si, es la unica forma en la que pueda volverme mas fuerte!-

-No, no lo es y lo sabes- Parandose, poniendose frente a la chica, mirandola a los ojos -Solo lograras herirte mas-

-A base de dolor es como aprendo...- Decia la chica, llamando la atención del castaño -Siempre viví una vida a la mar de mierda, esto no es nada-

-Que dices?-

-Mi hermana...-

Esta situación, ya la sabia.

Kuroka le habló de todo.

-Me ha dejado a mi suerte, dandome una vida de mierda-

-...- El chico solo escuchaba.

-Dia a dia, intento volverme mas fuerte sin utilizar mis verdaderos poderes- Mirandose las manos -Este poder...solo trae el mal- Apretandolas con fuerza -Si no utilizo este poder, no le causaré ningun mal a nadie- Mirando al chico -Asi que, por favor, continuemos con el mismo nivel-

-...- Caminando frente a la chica, arrodillandose frente a ella, sonriendo.

-Q-que pasa?-

PAAAM

Un potente golpe cayó en la cabeza de la chica, acompañado con el sembleante serio del chico, mirandola.

-Koneko, jamas crei que fueras tan idiota- Mirando a la chica, quien con algunas lagrimillas, miraba al chico -Una vida de mierda? Encerio?-

-...- La chica devió la mirada.

-Acaso la vida de una demonio reencarnado es una mierda!?-

La chica lo miraba con sorpresa.

-Acaso la vida que te da Rias Gremory, la vida que te dio los Gremory, una segunda oportunidad, es una mierda!?-

Bajando la cabeza, algunas lagrimas caian por su mejillas.

-Acaso tener una familia es una mierda!?- Acercandose a la chica, tomandola de los hombros -!Contesta!-

La chica comenzaba a llorar fuertemente, abrazando al castaño.

El chico correspondio al abrazo de la nekomata, abrazandola contra su pecho, acariciando su cabeza.

La rudeza es algo que queria la chica.

La rudeza en palabras es lo que recibió.

Algo a lo que no estaba preparada.

Al igual, que mostrarle que estaba equivocada.

-Escucha Koneko- Habló el castaño, aún abrazando a la chica -Se que tu vida fue dificil y que Kuroka te lo dejó a tu suerte, pero no es tan asi lo que parece- La chica habia parado de llorar, solo se centraba en escuchar al chico -Comprendo tu sentir, pero debes de tener encuenta que te equivocas con tus palabras. Tu no tienes una vida de mierda, solo tienes...una vida, una vida que está en construcción, que esta creando sus propios caminos, pero que a la vez, ella misma se está tirando las vigas por los pies- Separando a la chica, mirandola a los ojos -Tu sobre esfuerzo es lo que te está dando una vida de mierda- Limpiando las lagrimas de los ojos de la chica.

-Es que no puedo...No lo soporto-

-El qué no soportas?-

-Ver como todos se hacen fuertes mientras yo me quedo atras- Cabizabaja, la chica hablaba con tristesa -Rias-Buchou siempre fue una buena persona conmigo al igual que Akeno-sempai y Yuuto-sempai. Pero todos se hacen mas fuertes con el paso del tiempo y yo me quedo atras-

-Te equivocas-

-Ninguno de ellos se hicieron fuertes- Decia el chico, sorprendiendo a la nekomata -Solo ganarón herirse-

-Como...-

-El entrenamiento de Rias no tuvo ningun efecto en ustedes, solo logró cansarlos, pero encerio crees que se volvierón fuertes?-

-No lo se...-

-Tu sabes la respuesta- Ambos salian de la tienda de campaña -Ninguno de ustedes se hicierón mas fuertes- Poniendose frente a la chica -Ni siquiera tu con el entrenamiento de hace una semana-

-E-encerio!?- Sorprendida.

-Si, yo lo hice alproposito para que te des cuenta de tu error- Señalando el vendaje de la frente de la chica -Y del error de Rias, aunque eso se lo tendria que remarcar a ella-

-...- La chica se quitaba el vendaje.

-Escucha Koneko, yo tengo un objetivo con este entrenamiento-

-Y cual es?-

-Paso por paso preciosa- Decia el chico, sonrojando a la albina, caminando hasta un tronco de un árbol cortado, sentandose, seguido de la chica -Primero que nada, ¿por que crees que decidi entrenarte a ti?-

-Supongo, que es por mi hermana...-

-¿Como sabes que conozco a tu hermana?-

-Lo he oido todo-

-Vaya, estamos progresando-

-Eing?-

-Si, lograste escuchar la converzación sin que yo me de cuenta, vamos bien-

-Bueno...-

-El punto es, que no lo hago por tu hermana, lo hago por ti- Interrumpio el chico -Yo te he estado protegiendo desde hace tiempo-

-Por que?-

-Bueno, es una promesa que tengo con Kuroka-

-Eso, que los lazos de mi entrenamiento es por ella?-

-No, eso lo hago por mi cuenta. Yo solo te entreno de forma fisica y de combate, ya que yo no tengo conocimiento del Senjutsu o del otro- Decia el chico -Si fuere ese el caso, haria que te entrene Kuroka-

-...- Desviando la mirada.

-Ahora, lo hago por ti por que intento de hayar una forma de que utilices tu verdadero poder, que aceptes lo que eres-

-Es...dificil-

-Pero no imposible-

-Por que la obseción de que acepte mi ser?-

-...- Ahi, donde el chico no sabia que responder.

Por que lo hacia?

Ni el lo sabia.

Lo veia como una obligación, que en cierta medida está bien...

Pero que mas?

No es por algun otro motivo?

Ni el lo sabe...

-Aún no se la respuesta a esa pregunta Koneko-sama, pero puedo estar seguro que es por nuestra similar situación-

-Similar?-

-Si...tu y yo pasamos casi por lo mismo-

-Ya...- Recordando lo sucedido, como el chico habia perdido contra el heredero Phoenix.

No es algo de lo que quiera hablar, pues tal vez le trajera malos tragos al chico.

-Yo, tambien decidi hacer lo mismo que tu- Llamando la atención de la chica -Cuando perdí y fuí desechado, comenze a hacer lo mismo que tu, Me mataba entrenando y no servia para nada, pues solo lograba herirme-

-...- La chica solo lo escuchaba con atención.

-Hasta que un dia, conoci a alguien quien ne hizo cambiar de parecer, hacerme ver el mundo de otra forma-

-Quien?-

-Mi maestro, alguien que ni yo termino de conocer- Mirando las estrellas, captando una en especial -Y como veo que tu pasas por la misma situación que yo, no tengo de otra que entrometerme, de seguir asi, podrias morir-

-Es que...-

-Sin negaciónes Koneko, no puedo obligarte a hacer lo que no quieres, solo puedo guiarte-

-Por que...-

-Por que lo hago?- Pensativo -No lo se, simplemente detesto ver a la gente sufrir-

La chica lo observaba.

El habia cambiado.

Tenia mas razonamiento que antes.

Antes solo era un pervertido de pies a cabeza...

Pero ahora...

Le gustaba mas el Issei de ahora.

Gustaba.

Sonrojandose por el pensamiento, la chica lo miraba.

Tal vez...

-El punto es- Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica -Que si quieres progresar, tienes que aceptar tu verdadero poder-

-...- No respondia, solo escuchaba.

-Si no quieres, no lo hagas, nadie puede obligarte a hacerlo- Parandose, caminando hasta el centro del campo -Pero si te sientes lista...- Tomando una posición de batalla, el chico miraba a la nekomata -Puedes venir con todo-

Sorprendida, la chica lo miraba.

En cierto aspectos, el chico si habia cambiado.

Si durante una semana, habia entrenado con una esfera de poder y no logró mucho, tal vez el castaño es mas fuerte que antes.

Eso la ansiaba.

La Emocionaba.

Le gustaria intercambiar golpes rapidos, fuertes y precisos con alguien a su nivel...

O incluso alguién superior.

-Bien- Parandose, saltando de puntitas en el lugar, mirando al chico sonriendo -¡Aqui voy!-

Lanzandose al castaño, la chica lanzo un golpe, chocando con el antebrazo del castaño, creando una potente onda expansiva que resonó en todo el lugar.

Tomando del brazo de la chica, el castaño esquivo un golpe que iba dirigido a su rostro, agachandose, lanzando un golpe, la chica rapidamente habia girado por encima del castaño, pateandolo en el rostro, desenfocandolo.

Dandole un frenesi de golpes rapidos y precisos, la chica se dió cuenta de algo.

Sus golpes no tenian fuerza.

No tanta como deberia de ser.

Parando un momento, la chica centró su fuerza en sus manos, lanzando un golpe al chico, sorpendiendose al ver que este la detenia con su mano.

-Si quieres golpes rapidos y presisos, la fuerza diaminuye- Poniendo su palma en el abdomen de la chica, haciendo preción, lanzandola a unos metros.

La chica se recompuso en el aire, cayendo de pie.

-Y si quieres fuerza- Sorprendiendose nuevamente, la chica miró detras de ella al chico quien tenia el puño cerca de su rostro, golpeandola, dejandola atontada -La velocidad disminuye- Tomando a la chica de los hombros -Debes de tener encuenta eso-

Saltando hacia atras, el chico se puso en su pose de batalla, mirando soriente a la chica.

Esta, despues de haberce recompuesto, repetia la acción del castaño.

Por fin lo entendia.

El concepto de velocidad, fuerza y precisión.

Como no se habia dado cuenta antes?

Sonriendo, ambos se lanzarón al otro.

Dando a inicio un buen sparring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Yaldabaoth (parte 4)

High School DxD: La Estrella y El Dragón

Capitulo 7: Encuentro con el Dios Maligno

Arco I: Yaldabaoth

-¿¡Pueden Parar Ya!?-

La voz de la Heredera Sitri y el del portador del Dragón Celestial Rojo, resonaba en todo el lugar.

Por que?

No había pasado mas de una hora en que en castaño había vuelto con la Nekomata y para su mala suerte...

O mas bien, para su costumbre.

Valiana y Rías estaban peleando.

Haber, pelear de pelear me refiero en palabras claro.

No hay que ser genio para saber que, a golpes, Rias está pérdida.

-Ni un día...- Tomando a Valiana de los hombros, empujándola, acortando distancia con la Heredera Gremory -Si no es con Yui, es con Rias-

-¡Sueltame Sona, le voy a romper toda la cara!-

-¡Para Rías, que tu ira te nubla el juicio!-

-Esa chica...- Mirando a la pelirroja, decepcionado -Por que pelean ahora?-

-Si yo te contase...- Desviando la mirada, respondía la chica.

Ignorándola, el castaño visualizo su entorno.

La Nekomata junto a el.

Yui, junto a los 2 espadachines Gromory, Bien.

Valiana junto a el, bien.

Akeno, apartada, mirando con gracia los intentos de la Heredera Sitri en apaciguar la ira de la pelirroja.

Todo estaba en su lugar.

Espera, Heredera Sitri?

Sona Sitri?

Que hace esa chica aquí?

-¿Que hace la Sona aquí?- Decía el castaño, mirando a la albina.

-Ni idea...-

Mirando a la caído, el castaño se dirigió a ella.

-Hola Yui-

-Ise, cuanto tiempo- Sonriendo, la chica había abrazado el castaño.

-Que va, si solo fueron...unas semanas?-

-Y me lo preguntas?-

-Bueno es que me he olvidado jeje...- Rascándose la cabeza, apenado -Como a ido el entrenamiento con ellos?-

-Han progresado bien- Mirando a los chicos quienes compartían su momento como novios -La Ex-exorcista me ha costado un poco mas, Pero no fue difícil enseñarle-

-Enseñarle?- Extrañado, preguntaba el castaño -Le has enseñado algo?-

-Sep, además de que les hice pulir sus habilidades actuales-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, tu sabias del manejo de espadas?-

-Bueno, tenia un amigo que sabia de esas cosas y me enseñó algo. Y como puedo utilizar un elemento natural, las utilizo en forma de espadas-

-Resultaste ser hábil-

-Me tomabas por débil?-

-Te tomaba por una chica mas...tranquila- Pensativo -Como lo explicó...-

-Me tomabas por una chica que quería vivir como un humano común y corriente, disfrutando de los gozos de la vida y del placer carnal?-

-Joder, menuda explicación la tuya-

-Es que aparento eso, no?-

-Bueno...-

-No me ofende la respuesta, yo decidí vivir de esta forma-

-He tocado un punto sensible?-

-Para nada-

-Entonces, estoy mas aliviado-

Mirando hacia atrás de nuevo, el castaño miraba como la Heredera Gremory ya había parado con su griterío y escándalo.

Ahora que lo recordaba...

Rías también debía haber sido entrenada.

Por lo que Valiana se encargaría de ese tema.

-Ahora vuelvo- Abrazando de nuevo a la chica, el castaño se dirigía donde estaba la albina quien estaba recostada en un árbol, con los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza levemente agachada.

-Valiana?-

-No responde-

-[A de estar dentro de su Longinus]-

-Será?-

-[No lo sé, es solo una suposición]-

-Oye, Valiana...- Tocando el hombro de la chica, dándole leve palmadas -Estas bien?-

-Nada, que no responde-

-[C-creo, que ya se lo que pasa]-

-Y que pasa?-

-[Mira su rostro...]-

Mirándola, sorprendiéndose al instante.

-Que se a quedado dormida!-

La chica estaba dormida!

-Oye Valiana, que no es momento de dormir- Sacudiéndola rápidamente, despertando a la chica.

-Oye oye, que me desacomodas el cabello- Decía la chica, mareada -Creo que voy a vomitar...-

-Ahorratelo para más tarde- Decía el chico, sonriendo -Como a ido el entrenamiento de Rias?-

-Me despiertas solo para eso?-

El chico asentía.

-Me vuelvo a dormir-

-Oye!-

-Bueno bueno te lo diré- Sonriendo, sacando una irritación en el chico.

-Anda dime, como ha progresado?-

-Bueno, no quiero alarmarte y mucho menos faltarle el respeto a una chica de su calaña pero...-

-Ve al puto grano-

-No ha progresado una mierda-

-Encerio?-

-Que si, esa inútil no hizo mas que quejarse y quejarse todo el tiempo como la princesa mimada que es!-

-Que te he escuchado, cacho puta!-

-A quien le dices puta!?-

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo...-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Es broma, cierto?-

Hace unas horas, habían regresado a la sala directiva de la Universidad de Kuoh.

Hace una hora, todos estaban ablando de sus entrenamientos y riéndose de algunas que otras payasadas.

Hace una hora...

En menos de un un minuto, luego de haber conformado a hora completa, el castaño logró hacer que todos le mirasen sorprendidos.

-No estoy bromeando-

-¡Ni sueñes que te ayudaremos!-

-Rías, Ojo por ojo, diente por diente-

-Ahora que tiene que ver eso?-

-Yo he ayudado a tus siervos, mis...aliadas...si eso...ayudaron a tus siervos y intentaron ayudarte a ti, es momento de que me devuelvas el favor-

-Ayudarte!?- Exclamaba furiosa -Y una mierda!-

-No me ayudaras?-

-No!-

-Tu hermano no piensa lo mismo-

-O-onii-sama!?-

-Si tienes alguna queja, puedes hablarlo con el- Desviando la vista, mirando a la Heredera Sitri -No es algo que suelo pedir muy a menudo, pero me gustaría poder contar con tu ayuda-

-Tranquilo, de mi parte, tendrás la ayuda de la casa Sitri-

-Gracias-

-Sona!? Tu también!?-

-Para que Issei nos pidiese ayuda, siendo el, alguien superior a nosotros...no crees que es algo extremo?-

-B-bueno...-

-Les daré tiempo para que me contesten, necesito saber si puedo contar con ustedes-

Marchándose, cerrando la puerta, dejando al séquito Gremory junto a la Heredera Sitri.

-Bueno, yo me retiro- Decía Sona.

-Oye, Sona-

-Si?-

-Por qué le ayudas?-

-...- Ignorando la pregunta de su amiga, Sona marchaba por el lugar donde había salido el castaño, retirándose.

-Buchou, sé que es algo difícil, pero tal como decía Sona-sama, debe de ser una urgencia bastante extrema para que Issei-Kun nos pidiese ayuda- Decía el caballero Gremory.

-Jo...sabia que tratar con el me traería mas problemas- Apoyando su mentón en sus manos, fastidiada -Es un puto dolor de cabeza-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Era de noche.

Y pese que su cargo como delegada de toda la Universidad la dejase hasta tarde en el establecimiento, no era horario para que ella estuviera merodeando por ahí.

Pasaba aula por aula.

Observando en cada una, todo el contenido.

Desde una inmensa pizarra, a unas decenas de mesas para alumnos.

No es algo que le sorprendiese.

Cuando estudiaba en la secundaria, esto era algo muy a menudo que realizaba.

Aunque el factor había cambiado un poco, no quiere decir que alterase el producto.

Como le gustaba la escuela.

La Universidad.

Desde niña, solo lo veía como una base que la utilizaban para ocultar o no revelar al mundo sus actividades demoniacas.

Aunque todo eso cambió cuando comenzó a tener las responsabilidades escolares.

Aquellas que los humanos tenían en su vida cotidiana.

-...- En silencio, miraba la pizarra.

Esta tenia grandes escrituras y referencias a la clase que se estaba dando en aquel lugar hace algunas horas.

-...- Tomando una tiza, la chica comenzaba a completar algunos ejemplos que se hallaban escritos, cambiando alguna referencia a otra y modificando los factores.

-El orden del factor, no altera al producto-

Dándose vuelta levemente, mirando al dueño de la voz.

-Pitágoras- Aclaraba.

Para su sorpresa, no se esperaba que el castaño le dijese algo como eso.

Aunque, debería de cambiar esos pensamientos hacia el.

Ahora el chico estaba en la Uni y su forma de pensar y sus actos ante su responsabilidad habían cambiado.

-Si estuviéramos en la secundaria ya estarías aprobado- Mirando al chico.

-Bueno, un cambio de vez en cuando no afecta al organismo humano, no?-

-Tienes razón-

El chico procedía a sentarse sobre la mesa, mirando a la chica.

-He venido por tu petición-

-Que quede claro que no era obligatorio-

-No lo he tomado como uno-

-Bien, entonces te diré el porqué te cite aquí-

Sentándose junto al castaño, la chica hablaba.

-Te he llamado por mi hermana-

-Algún problema con Serafall?-

-No, bueno si...hay es que no sé-

-Tranquila, dime que sucede con ella-

-Okey...- Acomodándose los lentes -Hace ya...5 años que mi hermana no ha cambiado-

-Y eso?-

-No lo sé- Suspirando tristemente -Recuerdo cuando su comportamiento infantil, pese a su edad, me sacaba de mis casillas y, con respecto a la situación de ahora, la quiero de vuelta de ese modo-

-No entiendo mucho-

-Mi hermana ha cambiado- Mirando al chico, seria -No es la chica que era divertida, infantil y boba que solía ser. Ahora se ha vuelto muy distante. Parece triste, decaída. No sé que hacer-

-Hay algo que haya producido ese cambio?-

-No lo sé-

-Eso no ayuda mucho-

-El punto es, que un día me había hecho una pregunta, una pregunta donde estabas tu-

-Yo?-

-Si, me había preguntado de alguien que tu conoces y me ha mandado a que me digas lo que ella quiere saber-

-Y que es lo que quiere saber?-

-Ella me dijo que te preguntase, si conoces a un tal...como era su nombre?- Pensativa -Edén?-

-Edén?- Decía el chico, sorprendido -Bueno...si, conozco a un Edén, pero no creo que esté relacionado con tu hermana-

-Conoces a un Edén?- Exclamaba exaltada -Dime, como es?-

-Esto tiene algo que ver con los ánimos de tu hermana?-

-Si y mucho-

-Bueno, el Edén que conozco no es alguien...normal...por así decirlo- Decía el castaño -El es mi maestro, es abusivamente fuerte-

-Describeme su apariencia-

-Ojos grises, cabello del mismo color, complexión física algo desarrollada-

-No estamos acercando- Pensativa -Utiliza alguna armadura?-

-No lo sé, nunca lo vi con una, solo sé que utiliza un traje de entrenamiento bastante raro-

-Raro? Dime como es?-

-No sabría explicarte, solo puedo decirte que baria entre colores oscuros y partes de color verde. La parte superior de su traje era pegada al cuerpo. En la cintura tenia un cinturón verde con una placa dorada y de ahí, salian dos telas largas que llegaban hasta sus pies, algo así como una gabardina-

-Eso es mucho...No se si es esa la persona que busco-

-Lo buscas, por que?-

-Por que es el, el que ha dejado con esos ánimos a mi hermana y me da por los...Me afecta mucho verla de esa forma-

-Es como una...relación sentimental, lo que tiene tu hermana con el?-

-Algo asi, ella no me ha hablado mucho de el y ni siquiera de su relación-

-hmm...- Pensativo -Entonces, todo esto, la citación que me pediste, es por que...?-

-Necesito que me ayudes con mi hermana-

-Y por qué crees que soy capas de ayudarla?-

-Te estas negando indirectamente o me lo preguntas encerio?-

-La segunda-

-Bueno, es por que tal vez tu tienes alguna idea o algo...no se, solo se que puedo confiar en ti-

-...- Ignorando a la chica, desviando la mirada.

-Issei-

-Como has cambiado?-

-Y ahora eso por que?-

-Siempre me llamó la atención el ver que sigues de pie y con una sonrisa en tu rostro tras haber pasado por todo esto-

-Me cuentas?-

-Sé que es una cosa difícil de hablar, pero me gustaría poder ayudarte-

-Con hacerme recordar mi pasado, no me ayudas en nada- Decía el chico, sonando triste.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco es bueno guardárselo para uno mismo y sufrir internamente, tal como lo estas haciendo tu ahora mismo-

-Tu que sabes?-

-Por que lo sé, te lo digo-

El silencio los reinaba.

La suave brisa golpeaba con las copas de los árboles.

La radiante y brillosa luna, iluminaba a los jóvenes dentro del oscuro aula.

Un momento perfecto para pensar...

Hacer declaraciones...

Y olvidar.

Pensativo, el castaño debatía mentalmente.

Contarle la verdad?

Contarle mentiras?

O simplemente contarle todo y ya?

No sabe.

No lo sabe.

No es algo que, para el, es algo fácil de contar.

-Acaso...no confías en mi?-

Sorprendido, miraba a la chica, quien se mostraba triste.

-No tienes...la confianza suficiente en mi, para que te ayude?-

Le dolía, pero era así.

El no tenia la confianza suficiente en ella.

Ni que ella hubiese hecho algo para que se gane la confianza del castaño.

Pero no es el caso.

-Escucha...Sona...No puedo contarte nada, por que creo que es mejor de este modo- Caminando hasta la puerta del aula, apoyándose en ella -Creo poder ayudarte con tu hermana, por lo que me gustaría que le dijeses que pido una audiencia ante ella- Marchándose, dejando sola a la chica.

-Issei...que te hace parecer que lo que escondes en tu interior, no te esta hiriendo mas que cualquier golpe?- Decía la chica, mirando la puerta -No crees que te está hiriendo mentalmente?-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-[Compañero...estas bien?]-

-Lo llevo de ese modo-

-[No lo parece...]-

-Las apariencias engañan-

-[Pero no a un Dragón, mucho menos a uno que está dentro de ti]-

-[Algo te afecta]-

-[Es por tu pasado?]-

-[Gabriel?]-

El suelo bajo su pie se había quebrado levemente.

Gabriel.

La Serafín del Cielo.

Secuestrada por un Dios Maligno.

Le daba por los huevos.

-[He dado al clavo]-

-...- Apretando su puño, el castaño seguía caminando, dirección a su casa.

-[Crees que es momento ir a por la Serafín?]-

-Si Valiana me dice lo que quiero saber, entonces si-

-[Como supiste que un Dios Maligno secuestró a la Serafín?]-

-Un contacto mio...-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Flashback

-Ah!-

Sus movimientos eran bruscos.

Con cada movimiento, hacia que la cama se moviese de forma brusca.

Haciendo sonar el choque de sus pieles, en toda la habitación.

Una oscura habitación.

Rodeada por una docena de velas.

-Ah! Ah! Ah!-

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y fuertes.

Recorría todo el interior de la chica de forma brusca.

Tomando de sus dos largas coletas.

Intensificando sus movimientos.

Tal como le gustaba a ella.

Tal como les gusta a ambos...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fin flashback

-[Ya...]-

-Pese a ser tonta, tiene buenas capacidades de rastreo-

-[Eres un abusón, utilizas el sexo como un medio donde consigues información]-

-Nonono Ddraig, esto es algo que mutuamente queríamos, no metas la extorsión en esto-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Y bueno, eso es todo, no recuerdo mucho desde que desperté aqui-

Ni bien había llegado a su casa, el castaño había ido directamente con Valiana en busca de información.

-Okey, por lo que parece, ese "Dios" parece ser alguien fuerte-

-Lo es, me he confiado y me a dejado en ese estado- Decía con odio Valiana -Mira-

Levantándose la remera, la chica le mostraba su abdomen al castaño.

Se podía ver claramente una leve quemadura.

-Tu sabes bien que a los Dragones no se les puede quemar-

-Te equivocas-

-Eing?-

-A los Dragones no se los puede quemar, tu no eres Dragón, solo eres una portadora-

-Anda, esa no lo sabia-

-Bueno, ahora lo sabes- Levantándose, dirigiéndose a la cocina, seguido de la albina -Escucha, creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda con el-

-Contra el Dios?-

-Ese mismo-

-Bueno, Dos Dragones Celestiales contra un Dios, será una pelea grandiosa- Decía emocionada.

-Te gusta las peleas?-

-Y tanto que si, el placer que me daría el golpearlo en su cara me volvería capaz de violarte en medio de la pelea- Sonrojada, sonriendo, llevándose las manos en las mejillas.

-Me das miedo- Caminando rápido -Sado-

-No soy sado!-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Con esto, seria todo, mi señor- Arrodillándose frente a la enorme cosa frente a el, levantando la cabeza, mirando orgulloso su trabajo.

Un enorme robot.

Perfectos detalles y encajes de cada extremidad en las partes del cuerpo.

Sumamente alto y demostrativo de elegancia y bien trabajo pulido.

-...- El robot, serío, miraba su mano, abriéndola, cerrándola, mirando cada parte de su cuerpo -Buen trabajo-

-Es un honor-

Caminando hasta el enorme hueco de la pared, el robot había salido por allí, saltando altamente, cayendo en la tierra...

¡BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Todo se había ido a la mierda.

Hace menos de unos minutos, ambos estaban mirando televisión, riéndose de las cosas que pasaban.

Y de la nada, la casa comenzó a temblar, destruyendo muchas cosas.

-Pero que mierda!?- Exclamaba el castaño, tratando de mantenerse en pie, tomando a Valiana quien estaba a punto de caerse.

Alertamente, el castaño había salido de la casa junto a la albina, volando con sus alas de Dragón sobre la casa, sorprendiéndose enormemente al ver un horrible espectáculo.

-Pero...-

-Que ha pasado!?-

Ambos individuos, atónitos, miraban como la mitad de la ciudad de Kuoh, había sido completamente destruida, dejando una enorme montaña en su remplazo.

-¡!- Abrazando a Valiana, el castaño se hizo a un lado, esquivando una enorme ráfaga que...

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Había impactado contra la casa, destruyéndola, dejando un enorme cráter bajo ellos.

-Supongo, que ustedes son los Dragones Celestiales-

Una voz, robótica, resonaba detrás de ellos.

Girándose rápidamente, ambos portadores de dragones miraban atónitos como, un enorme robot, estaba detrás de ellos.

-He suponido bien- Decía nuevamente el robot, Alzando su robótica mano, creando un cañon que comenzaba a emanar una gran cantidad de poder.

-Quien Demonios eres!- Gritaba el castaño, poniéndose frente a Valiana, cubriéndola.

-Soy oscuridad, pero también soy luz- Decía el robot, creando una enorme esfera blanca -Soy...- Disparando el cañon- Yaldabaoth!-

Un enorme destello había cubierto a los jóvenes.

Dejando cero rastro de ellos, destruyendo a su vez la ciudad.

-Después de muchos años, por fin obtendré lo que siempre anhele-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hola genteeeeeeeeeeeee

Cuanto ha pasado?

2 meses?

Ni puta idea.

El punto es...

Que después de mucho tiempo, otro cap a la lista!

Por que mi ausencia?

He tenido, sin mentirles, enormes problemas que me dejaron postrado por semanas en la cama y bueno, también esta el cole.

Sinceramente, les pido miles y miles de disculpas por fallarles pero esto encerio, me ha tenido muy mal por días.

Espero no haberlos enojado.

Ahora como pueden notar, el cap es mas corto de lo normal y eso es debido a que aun no me recupero del todo, por lo que solo he decidido hacer este fragmento.

Digo fragmento, por que el siguiente capitulo puede ser el final del arco I y lo que hice en este cap solo era el hacer que apareciera el Dios Maligno, Yaldabaoth y terminar los entrenamientos de los siervos Gremory.

Ahora dejando de lado mi fic.

Quieres decirles que estoy trabajando con una amiga mía en un fic basado en una peli para niños.

Sep, no es mas que Kung Fu Panda, solo que con nuestro toque :)

Si les gusta esa peli y quieren ver un buen fic, les aseguro que si van a leer les gustará y mucho.

El nombre de usuario de mi amiga se llama MyRoseBlack y si quieren leer el fic, solo buscarla MyRoseBlack y allí veran todo.

Ella a publicado un primer cap como prologo, pero como ambos estamos trabajando en el proyecto, tal vez tardará un poco en publicarlos.

Bueno, con esto concluye el capitulo, nos vemos :)


	9. Yaldabaoht (Parte 5)

High School DxD: La Estrella y El Dragón

Capitulo 8: Revelaciones

Arco I: Yaldabaoth

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

5 Dias

5 Días habían pasado desde aquel incidente en Kuoh.

Kuoh...

La inexistente Kuoh.

Una ciudad, bella y prospera...

Arrebatada y destrozada por las manos de un Dios.

Pero sobre todo, el castaño tenia dudas.

Hace mas de 1 hora estaba sentado en una silla dentro de una habitación, junto a Valiana quien se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama.

Una hora sentado.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Todo lo que había sucedido hace 5 Días.

Desde el ataque del Dios Maligno, hasta su fastidiosa estadía en el mundo demoniaco.

No valía la pena pensar en como habían llegado a la situación de estar viviendo en el mundo demoniaco.

Pues ya sabía todo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Flashback)

Un destello rojo los había cubierto a ambos.

Un destello que los salvó de su muerte.

Una muerte que estaba completamente cantada a favor del Dios Maligno, Yaldabaoth.

Con la velocidad y potencia en la que era dirigido el ataque del Dios hacia ellos, no tenían ni la oportunidad de ver sus recuerdos pasar por sus ojos.

Y aún, todavía no tienen la oportunidad.

Pues estaban vivos.

A salvo en el mundo demoniaco.

Todo tenia una evidente explicación.

Horas mas tarde luego de lo sucedido...

-Entonces, has sido tu- Decía el castaño, serio, sentado en una silla, de brazos cruzados, mirando al pelirrojo frente a el.

-Si, en el momento en el que pude teletransportar a Rías y su séquito, me tomé la molestia de traerte con nosotros-

-Ha sido una molestia?-

-No lo decía en esos términos-

-Me parecía bien que si...-

-Pues no lo es- Levantándose de la silla, caminando hasta un enorme ventanal -Estás cumpliendo con tu palabra en el día que te pedí que entrenes a Rías y viendo tu situación, era lo menos que podía hacer-

-Estoy enterado de todo-

-Y eso es...?-

-El Dios Maligno, Gabriel, Kuoh, estoy enterado de todo-

-Planeas hacer algo?-

-Piensas que lo haré?-

-Realmente he hecho una pregunta estúpida, no?-

-Tanto el Líder de la Facción del Cielo, como el Líder de Grigory, no podemos meternos en el asunto-

-Ser un Maou, Cadre o Arcangel debe ser una putada-

-Ni te imaginas. Sabes las ganas que tengo de ir a luchar con ese Dios?-

-Es una obsesión o... Algo personal?-

-Si con algo personal te refieres por Rías...Si es por ello que quiero luchar-

-Lo tienes difícil...-

-Y mucho-

-Tengo algo que pe...-

-Ya sé lo que dirás- Interrumpió el castaño, mirando al Maou -Quieres que me encargue de ello-

-No quiero que sea una molestia...-

-No lo es-

-Además, tengo noticias de que el Dragón Blanco está de tu lado-

-A que quieres llegar?-

-A que juntos, pueden detener al Dios-

-No lo sé...-

-No lo sabes?-

-Si...-

Pensativo, el castaño meditaba sus palabras.

Tragando su orgullo y aceptando su debilidad.

Su dolor y odio hacia el Dios.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, tu nos salvaste Lucifer- Decía el chico, serio -Puedo asegurarte tanto por mi como por Valiana que aquel ataque del Dios, no lo hemos visto venir-

Sorprendido, el Maou miraba al chico.

Tenia razón.

El los había salvado.

Dos Dragones Celestiales...

Salvados por el Maou Lucifer.

Eso da muchos giros.

Muchos criterios.

Y dejaba mucha dudas.

Los Dragones son débiles?

Los Maou son mas fuertes?

El es más Fuerte que Issei?

Lo dudaba.

Hace tiempo, tuvo la oportunidad de ver como Issei había superado sus propios limites, convirtiéndose en alguien sumamente fuerte.

Pero, también vio mucho desastre...

Mucha destrucción...

Mucho dolor...

Mucha muerte...

Con solo recordarlo, la idea de que Issei es más fuerte que el le atemorizaba.

Pero también le alegraba.

Issei no es alguien maligno.

Alguien que ostente ante los Maou del Inframundo.

No es alguien avaricioso, capas de hacer cualquier cosa por solo conseguir lo que sea.

Eso último, sera verdad?

Por que sus recuerdos le juegan algo en contra...

-Tal vez...- Pensativo, el Maou Lucifer miraba al chico.

-Esa mirada no me da mucha confianzas-

-Issei- Decía el Maou -Desde que has llegado, he visto que algo te molesta-

Sorprendió, el castaño oía al Maou.

-Puedes decírmelo?-

-No-

-Es algo personal?-

-No te incumbe-

-Es algo...-

-Que quieres Lucifer?- Irritado, el castaño interrumpió el habla del Maou.

-Bueno...Tal vez suene un poco duro, pero quiero que luches con el Dios Maligno, tal y como lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo-

-De que hablas?- Extrañado, preguntaba el castaño -Yo jamás he luchado contra el Dios ese...-

-Lo sé, pero no me refiero a eso- Caminando hasta ponerse frente al castaño -Digo, que luches con tu verdadera fiereza-

-No se de que me hablas- Desviando la mirada.

-Si, lo sabes y por mas que lo intentes, no puedes ocultarlo- Decía al Maou -Tengo que hacertelo acordar?-

-No te atrevas...-

-Te suena...?-

-Callate Lucifer!- Grito el castaño, enojado.

-La Devastación de Kuoh?-

Múltiples explosiones...

Múltiples gritos de horror...

Llantos...

Dolor...

Fuego...

Sangre...

Todo eso, era lo que podía visualizar el castaño en su mente, recordando cada sentimiento...

Su actual cara de sufrimiento lo decía todo...

Cada momentos...

El momento de su ira...

El momento, en el que dio a conocer la destrucción...

El momento, en el que EL causó la destrucción...

El momento...

En el que el, se convirtió en la destrucción...

La viva y radiante forma de la verdadera destrucción...

-¡!- Con fiereza, el castaño golpeó el muro cercano a el, quebrandolo en su totalidad.

Emanando una potente aura roja...

Un rojo sangre que rodeaba su cuerpo como si fuera las vivas llamas quemando la madera.

-Si, esa fuerza- Decía el Maou Lucifer, ganándose una mirada de odio del chico.

-C-calla- Decía el chico -T-tu...-

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

No lo había sentido.

No la había sentido.

Pero Valiana había aparecido detrás de el, tomándolo de su hombro, reduciendo su poder a cero...

Tomando al chico en brazos, esta miraba al Maou Lucifer.

-Que planeas...Maou?-

-Despertar el poder destructivo que se encuentra en el interior de Issei-

-Se me da que tu querías a un Dragón haciendo destrozos en tus dominios- Cargando al chico en su hombro, caminando lentamente hasta la puerta.

-Tal vez...-

-Te doy un consejo? No te metas con los

Dragones-

(Fin-Flashback)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lo que era importante, era pensar en el.

Si, es un pensamiento egoista.

Pero que otra quedaba?

Pensar en Valiana no sirve de mucho.

Pensar en los demas no sirve de mucho.

Tal vez en como está Yui, pero ella se encuentra bien en Grigory.

Conociendola, debe de estar haciando un alboroto en su casa por querer estar con el cataño debido a lo sucedido.

Era buena chica.

Pero no podia ponerla en peligro.

Ella está metida en un juego donde los Dioses y Dragones cauzan la devastacion.

No queria que ella esté involucrada en esto.

Es una buena chica.

Mas alla de que las unicas interacciones que tuvo con el castaño fueron sexo, sexo y sexo.

-Estoy pensando demasiado en su bien estar que no me estoy fijando en mi alrededor-

Si miraba su entorno, ya no se encontraba en la oscura sala donde estaba sentado, admirando el cuerpo de infarto de la chica.

No...

Ahora estana en un lugar distinto.

Un lugar completamente blanco.

Algun que otro destello azul y amarillo pasaba por toda la infinita sala blanca.

-[Suponia que vendrias aqui]-

Girandose lentamente, el castaño visualisaba a un imenzo Dragón Rojo que, estaba a sentimetros de su cuerpo.

Cuerpo?

Que tan grande es el Dragon?

Con tan solo decirte que su colmillo es mas grande que el chico, te dí toda la información.

-Ddraig-

-[No crei que volverias aqui]-

-Ni yo...-

Caminando a la nada, el castaño miraba su mano izquierda, invocando su Secred Gear, colocandose en una pose de batalla, mirando al Dragón quien, imponente, expandia sus enormes alas, abriendo sus fauses, mirando de manera desafiante al chico.

-[Si a pelear vienes, peleas encuentras]-

-Ven-

Lanzando una enorme llamarada de fuego de sus fauses, el Dragón cubria al chico en un enorme tornado de fuego.

Mirando, el Dragón vió como su impotente fuego habia sido expandido en toda la infinita sala blanca, observando al chico, cubierto de una armadura roja.

Dando un paso, el chico se lanzó al Dragón, tratando de golpear con su puño metalico el rostro del Dragón.

Fallando descaradamente.

Recibiendo un aletazo, siendo lanzado al suelo, impactando brutalmente, creando un gran eco en todo el lugar.

Levantandose de forma rapida, el castaño saltó hacia arriba, esquivando el golpe de cola de parte del Dragón.

Cubriendose de un aura roja, al chico se lanzó al Dragón, golpeando de forma bruta el cuerpo del Dragón, quebrajando por completo su metalico guante, haciendo sonar de forma dolorosa los hueso de su mano tras el impacto.

El Dragón giró de forma rapida, golpeando con su cola el cuerpo del chico, estrellandolo en el suelo, golpeandolo repetidaveces en el suelo.

Deteniendose, miraba al chico, cubierto de sangre, con su armadura completamente rota.

-[No sirve de nada]-

-Y-ya...-

Levantandose con dolor, el chico caminaba de forma erronea hacia el Dragón, tirandose a un lado de su imenza pata.

-[Que buscas con esto?]

-Con que?-

-[Con tu visita, con esta estupida pelea?]-

-...- Pensativo, el chico desviaba la mirada.

Por que hacia esto?

Simplemente queria recibir una paliza?

-No lo se...-

Mirando al chico, analizandolo.

-[Que tienes?]-

-Eing?-

-[El Maou te hizo está misma pregunta, Que tienes?]-

Perandose adoloridamente, el castaño miraba al Dragón.

-Ddraig, han vuelto-

-[Quien?]-

-Los recuerdo...han vuelto-

-[Tenemos un problema]-

-Si...No se si culpar al Maou por incitarme a esto...o ver como Kuoh fue completamente destruida-

-[Voy por lo segundo]-

-Tu crees?-

-[Estoy Seguro]-

-Mierda...- Llevandose las manos a la cabeza, moviendolas de forma brusca, fastidiado -Como mierda me lo saco de la cabeza?-

-[Ignorandolo, olvidandolo]-

-Es que...-

-[Mocoso, tu te sientes culpable de algo que no has hecho, si nó de algo que yo he hecho]-

-No comprendo-

-[No lo recuerdas?]-

-Es que no sé de que me hablas-

-[Entonces...]- Rodeandose de un aura roja, el Dragón la diriga al chico, cubriendolo con la densa energia -[Tal vez si te doy mis recuerdos, sabras de que te hablo]-

-AAAAAAAARGH-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Una hermosa vista.

Una hermosa imagen.

Un hermoso recuerdo.

Un recuerdo olvidado.

Estaba ahí...

Sentado en una mesa, comiendo un buen plato de comida que constantemente mi madre solia darme.

Frente a mi, mis padres.

Ambos me miraban con radiantes sonrisas.

Se mostraban felices.

Estaban felices.

Estaba feliz.

Me sentia feliz.

- _Dime Issei, te gusta tu comida?-_ Me preguntaba mi madre, sonriente.

- _¡Si!-_ Respondia de forma alegre.

Mi padre reia ante mi respuesta infantil.

Era niño, este tipo de comportamiento es normal en uno.

Yo solo estaba ahí.

Comiendo y comiendo.

No me habia dado cuenta.

No hasta ahora.

Pero mis padres habian cambiado su sembleantes.

De radiantes sonrisas.

A una extrema seriedad.

Una seriedad no muy normal.

Una seriedad que transmitia mas una sensación de miedo.

Sus caras mostraban miedo.

Está claro que me habian dejado sorprendido.

Pero...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Una explosion junto a mi, me habia dejado mucho mas sorprendido.

Un muro de la casa.

Decorado por fotos y cuadros de paisajes.

Completamemte destrudio por una explosion.

Tirandome tanto a mi, como a mis padres, en el suelo de la casa.

- _Tu!?_ \- Mirando sorprendido a mi padre, podia ver que el miraba en aquella explosion.

Percatandome de lo sucedido, tambien miré.

Observando una silueta negra...

Aquella silueta daba pasos lentos...

Adentrandose en la destruida casa, mirando a mi yo pequeño.

- _He venido para matarte_ \- Decia la silueta, señalando a mi yo pequeño, quien lloraba tras la explosion.

- _No te lo permitire!_ \- Gritaba mi padre, poniendose frente a mi yo pequeño, siendo abrazado por mi madre - _¡...! Llevate a Issei lejos de aqui!_ -

No sé si me sorprendió mas la valentia y el espiritu fuerte de mi madre...

O el hecho de que mi padre habia hecho aparecer en sus manos dos espadas.

Dos espadas, largas y doradas.

- _Es encerio?_ \- Decia la silueta, con gracia, mirando a mi padre.

Con tiempo, mi madre, cargando a mi yo pequeño, corria hacia la puerta, deteniendose de forma brusca, mirando un muro de fuego que la separaba de la puerta, expandiendose, llenando la casa de puro fuego y humo.

Dandose vuelta, miraba, sorprendida, al igual que yo, el cuerpo decapitado de mi padre.

Con intención de otorgarle mas tiempo a mi madre, mi padre se habia lanzado de forma estupida hacia la silueta, tratando de atacarlo.

Pero sus intentos fueron en vanos.

Con una velocidas que es imposible de captar a vista simple, la silueta tenia una espada negra en mano.

Cubierta de sangre.

Sangre que habia obtenido, tras haber cortado ambos brazos de mi padre.

Obteniendo aun mas sangre, rematando a mi padre, separando su cabeza de su cuerpo.

Cubierta de lagrimas, igual que yo en estos momentos, mi madre me dejaba a un lado, creando dos circulos magicos en ambas manos, juntandolas, lanzando multiples esferas blancas hacia a la silueta, llenando la casa de multiples explosiones.

Callendo de rodillas, mi madre respiraba de forma agitada.

Era evidente.

Habia hecho mal uso de su energia y la habia gastado de forma estupida.

- _No pierdes tu toque_ \- Decia la silueta, saliendo de la cortina de humo, con una leve herida en su mano.

Mano que habia utilizado para defenderse del ataque.

Mi madre no paraba de respirar de forma agitada.

Incluso, no podia ni mantenerse en pie.

Un grave herror.

Un herror...

que le costó la vida.

La silueta, se habia posicionado frente a mi madre, soltando un leve brillo rojo de la espada.

Ganandose mi sorpresa.

Generando en mi la capacidad de derramar aun mas lagrimas de las que podia.

Mi madre gritaba.

Gritaba de dolor.

Gritaba de Agonia.

Una enorme llamarada de fuego la habia rodeado.

Consumiendola en el momento.

Dejando en el suelo una gran cantidad de cenizas.

Todo esto ocurria, mientras mi yo pequeño miraba impactado todo lo que sucedia.

Ya no lloraba.

Solo estaba ahi, tirado en el suelo, mirando a su difunto padre y los restos de su madre...

Con ira, miraba la silueta quien caminaba hasta mi yo pequeño, blandiendo su espada.

- _La Basura se ha ido, es tu turno_ -

Rapidamente, traté de golpear a la silueta.

Pero me caí al suelo tras haberlo traspasado.

Traté de ponerme en medio de la silueta, pero esta vez, era el quien me traspasaba.

Posicionandose frente al traumado niño.

- _No es nada personal...pero tu existencia es peligrosa para nosotros_ -

Preparando su espada.

Lanzando una rapida estocada.

-AHHHHHHHHHH!-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-AHHHHHHHHHH!-

El grito del castaño habia sacado de su meditacion al Dragón junto a el.

Sorprendiendolo enormemente al expulsar una densa aura roja de su cuerpo.

-[Pero que!?]- Sorprendido, el Dragón miraba al chico -[Que te ha pasado chicho!?]-

Retrosediendo un paso hacia atras.

Creando un temblor por la imensidad de su tamaño.

El aura del chico le transmitia una mala sensación.

Hace unas horas el chico estaba dormido.

Ahora estaba parado en el suelo, gritando de forma fuerte y aguda, emanando una gran cantidad de energia de su cuerpo.

Una energia que lograba cubrir incluso al mismisimo Dragón frente a el.

-[Detente chico!]-

Habia una manera de detener esa exagerada cantidad de energia.

Esa exagerada cantidad de poder.

Y para detener un poder...

-[ROAAAARGH!]- Gruñendo de forma agresiva, Ddraig comenzaba a expulsar una gran cantidad de poder de su cuerpo.

El poder detiene al poder.

Y lo que Ddraig emanaba de su cuerpo, no era la energia que habitualmemte solia expulsar el castaño de su cuerpo.

El verdaderamente, expulsaba poder.

Si el aura del castaño rodeaba al Dragón, ahora el poder del Dragón era quien rodeaba al chico.

Dejando en ridiculo el nivel de poder de ambos.

Logrando apasiguar, lentamente, la ira que expulsaba el chico.

Si...el castaño no expulsaba energia.

No expulsaba poder.

El, expulsaba ira.

Una ira que no podia controlar.

Que no puede controlar.

Mirando al chico, quien yasia en el suelo, tirado.

-Haaf...- Respirando de forma agitada, el chico se trataba de poner en pie.

-[Que demonios te ha pasado?]-

-...- No respondia.

No podia.

Las palabras les eran imposible de articular.

Lo unico que le hera posible, era respirar de forma agitada y sollosar levemente.

-[Que te ha pasado]- Preguntaba nuevamente el Dragón -[Estas bien?]-

-N-no Ddraig, no estoy bien- Mirando hacia arriba, visualizando al Dragón quien lo miraba.

-[Esa manera de expulsar tu ira, no era normal]-

-I-ira?- Logrando recomponerse, mirando al Dragón.

-[Estabas dormido por horas y de golpe, comienzas a gritar]- Decia el Dragón -[Que has visto?]-

-Que he visto?- Decia el chico -He...he visto la muerte de mis padres nuevamente...mi muerte...-

-[Y que mas?]-

-Y que mas?- Extrañado -No he podido ver mas, pero hay mas?-

-[Para tu mala suerte, si]-

-Dimela-

-[No se si...]-

-¡Dimela!-

El grito del chico trataba de sonarse mandatoria.

Un grito con intención de lograr intimidar al Dragón.

Un fallido objetivo.

-[Esta bien...]-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- _[La escena era desastrosa...]-_

 _-[Vea por donde vea, solo habia destrucción y muerte]-_

 _-[Si, en ese momento, habia despertado]-_

 _-[Podia verlo todo]-_

 _-[Un cadaver mutilado...]-_

 _-[Una cantidad de cenizas...]-_

 _-[Un niño apuñalado...]-_

 _-[Y una silueta negra que contemplaba al difunto niño]-_

 _-[Es ese momento...habia despertado]-_

 _-[Pese que tu cuerpo habia muerto y tu consiencia, al igual que tus sentimientos, habian sido apagado, logré sentir odio]-_

 _-[Tu no lo transmitias]-_

 _-[Pero un odio, un odio que se haya en la destrucción, habia logrado despertarme]-_

 _-[Habia logrado llamar mi atención]-_

 _-[Mirando desde tu interior muerte, pudo sentir una chispa en ti]-_

 _-[Una chispa que seria capas de crear la mas grande destruccion en el mundo]-_

 _-[Y eso, me gustaba]-_

 _-[Me gustó]-_

 _-[Y sabia que, devolviendote tu vida, patetica para mi punto de vista, algun dia lograria tener lo que siempre desee]-_

 _-[Vivir nuevamente entre la destruccion]-_

 _-[Una destruccion que yo causaria]-_

 _-[Y causé]-_

 _[Yo, aquel que despertará...]_

 _-[Tu poder comenzaba a despertar de forma agresiva...]-_

 _[Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios...]_

 _-[La silueta frente a ti, se mostraba sorprendido._

 _Aunque yo diria que ae mostraba temblando]-_

 _[Yo me rió del "infinito" y desprecio el "sueño"...]_

 _[Tus extremidades comenzaban a agrandarse, al igual que tu poder!]_

 _[Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación...]_

 _-[Tu presencia, lograba destruir todo lo que tu poder tocaba]-_

 _[¡Te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí!]_

 _-[Tu imensidad y tu presencia, habia creado...]-_

 _[¡Juggernaut-Drive!]_

 _-[A un verdadero Dragón!]-_

 _-[Metiria si te digera que fue Rias Gremory quien te dió tu segunda oportunidad en tu vida]-_

 _-[Eso, incluso te lo podria decir el Maou Lucifer]-_

 _-[Pero, yo realmente te di tu oportunidad]-_

 _-[Me dí la oportunidad!]-_

 _-[Yo te regresé a la vida]-_

 _-[Tu me regresaste mi diversion!]-_

 _-[Mi anhelación!]-_

 _-[Mi verdadera naturaleza!]-_

 _-[Tu, me diste la destrucción que yo queria!]-_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-[Y desde ese momento, se dio a conocer lo que hoy en dia se llama, La Devastación de Kuoh]-

No es algo que lo mantenga sorprendido.

Pues lo mas tragico ya lo sabe y los acontecimientos anteriores ya han sido olvidados.

Pero, lo que le trae mas sorpresas, fue lo que vio en sus sueños.

Sus padres, asesinados.

Asesinados por una silueta que el mismo acabó.

Que Ddraig Acabó.

-[No espero que me perdones por esto, pero es algo normal en un Dragón de Destrucción]-

Mirando al Dragón, Issei pensaba.

Por que le perdonaria?

No en el sentido de que no lo vaya hacer, pero por qué no le perdonaria?

Por no revelarle su pasado con anticipación?

Por no contarle la verdad?

La verdad?

Una mentira tipica que se les dice a los niños cuando tienen padres difuntos, es decirles que se fueron de viaje.

Una mentira estupida.

Pero una mentira piadosa.

Y por mas que sea ese tipo, sigue siendo una mentira y como dice el dicho...

"La mentira, tiene pata corta"

-Por que, por que no me lo habias dicho antes?-

-[Tal vez lo hice para protegerte]-

-Tal vez?- Exclamaba sorprendido -Lo que has logrado, es que me hiera de una forma peor y todo esto se podria haber evitado si me contases la verdad!-

-[No tenia opcion, mocoso]-

-No la tenias!?-

-[No podria decirle a un niñato que sus padres habian muerto a causa de tu poder]-

-Pero...-

-[Deberias dejarlo en el olvido, tratar de superar su muerte de forma rapida]-

-Me pides mucho, amigo-

-[Hay problemas mas complicados, mocoso. No vale la pena llorar por difuntos cuando el mundo se ve al borde de la destrucción por causa de un Dios Maligno]-

-Ten mas tacto hijo de una Dragóna! Que son mis padres los que han muerto!-

-[Tecnicamente soy energia pura, pero si quieres ponerlo en esos terminos...]-

-No estoy de bromas puto lagarto!-

-[Bueno, ya estas de humor]-

-...-Caminando hasta el Dragón, pateando su garra.

-[Se que es dificil tu situación, pero ahora mas que nada, el mundo necesita del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo. El Sekeryuutei, para ser salvado de las manos de un Dios Maligno]-

-Okey...Dame tiempo-

-[Tiempo? Je, mocoso, tu pides algo de lo que estamos careciendo y mucho]- Decia el Dragón -[Crees que el Dios nos daria tiempo?]-

-No...pero yo si sé donde hay un lugar con referencia a tiempo-

-[Entiendo...]-

Caminando hasta el medio de la sala, cerrando los Ojos.

-Gusto en verte lagartija, algun otro dia te visitaré y tomaremos algo-

-[Si, me dio gusto verte larva]-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sorprendido, el castaño miraba hacia alfrente de el.

Topandose con un par de ojos azules.

Quien lo miraba fijamente.

Muy cerca de el.

-Hablas cuando duermes?- Decia la chica, mirando al castaño en los ojos.

-B-bueno...-

-No hay por qué darme explicaciones- Decia la chica, sentandose en la cama de la habitación -Lo he oido todo-

-Todo?-

-Lo que alparecer veias en tus sueños, lo rebelabas hablando- La mirada de compación que transmitia la chica hacia el castaño, lo habia sorprendido -Lo siento-

-Lo sientes?- Decia el castaño, cubierto por su cabello sus ambares ojos.

Levantandose, caminando hasta una ventana, apoyandose en el muro sercano a el.

-Como lo sentirias?-

-Que?-

-Como lo sentirias? o Como es que lo sientes?- Decia Issei -Tu no has visto a tus padres muriendo frente a tus ojos-

Sorprendida.

Enojada?

La chica caminó hasta el castaño, tomandolo del hombro, dandolo vuelta, poniendolo frente a ella.

PAM

Abofeteandolo fuertemente.

-Te equivocas!-

Tomandose la mejilla, el castaño miraba, sorprendido, a la albina.

-Tu no eres el unico que ha sufrido la perdida de sus seres amados idiota!- Gritaba la chica -Tu no...-

-Y-yo no?-

-Si...- Con un sembleante triste, la chica hablaba -Tu solo no has perdido a tus padres- Mirando al castaño -Tu y yo, compartimos el mismo destino- Sollozando -Ambos perdimos lo que queriamos!-

-Yo...- Mirando el mal estado de la chica, al castaño no le quedó de otra que abrazarla.

Primero, lograria que se calme.

Si cabe en la posibilidad, intentaria que se deshaogue.

Aunque...

- _"Ambos compartimos el mismo destino?"_ \- Se preguntaba mentalmente el castaño, recibiendo a la chica en sus brazos.

Como era eso?

Ambos, tenian el mismo destino?

Pese a ser Dragones con un destino dictado, en el que ambos combatirian el uno contra el otro, era ese el destino que se referia Valiana?

No sabe...

Ambos sufrieron la muerte de sus padres.

Es eso un destino compartido?

O es mera casualidad?

Es verdad, sobre que si eres un portador de un Dragón, tu alrededros se vera infestado por la destruccion y el mal augurio?

Que siempre, su destino será tragico?

Tal vez...

Pero, estamos hablando de Dragones.

Si, ellos les dieron sus cuerpos a sus Dragones internos.

Pero eso no quiere decir que su parte humana se halla ido.

El Destino...

Es algo dictado?

No se sabe.

O no se cree.

El destino no existe, solo existe el que crea su propio destino.

Entonces, crear su propio destino, no es aceptar la existencia de este?

Bueno...

-Estas bien?- Preguntaba el castaño, sintiendo como la parte de su pecho habia ligeros signos de humedad.

Pues, estaba claro.

Valiana estaba llorando y eso lo hacia en silencio.

-N-no...- Respondia la chica, aferrandose mas al chico -N-no estoy bien, Ise-

Caminando lentamente con la chica abrazada, Issei la llevó hacia la cama, acostandose junto a ella, sintiendo el agarre fuerte que le daba la chica.

-Quieres...hablarlo?-

-N-no se...-

-Comienzo a sentirme mal por verte en este estado, Valiana- Decia el castaño, acarisiando el cabello de la albina -No puedo obligarte, pero si quieres hablarlo, azlo conmigo-

Dudando.

Pensando.

La chica respondia.

-E-esta bien...- Escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico -Yo...-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yo no soy alguien normal.

No soy algo normal.

te preguntaras, ¿Por qué no soy algo normal?

¿Alguien normal?

Eso, es por que soy una hibrido.

Si...al igual que la Angel Caido de los Gremory.

Un hibrido?

Soy hija, del antiguo Maou Lucifer y una simple humana...

Ademas, de que soy una Dragón.

La Hakuryuukou.

Mis poderes son demasiado grandes por mi sangre...

Esta...maldita sangre.

¿Te preguntaras por que odio mi sangre?

¿Por que me odio?

Por que está claro, que odiar mi sangre es odiarme a mi misma.

Eso se debe a que tengo un recuerdo...

Un pasado...muy tragico.

Estoy dolida y sigo con el recentimiento de hace años.

Hace mas de 15 años, cuando era una niña aun, mi familia y yo pasamos por algo tragico.

Ambos...fuimos asesinados.

Pero, como es que aun sigo con vida?

Eso se debe, a mi sangre.

El antiguo Maou Lucifer, mi padre, reclamaba por mi.

Supo que yo era la portadora del Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco.

La portadora de Albion.

Mi poderio y grandesa era lo unico que le importaba a mi padre, por eso, reclamaba por mi.

Mi padre queria que yo estuviese junto a el en el inframundo para convertirme en su sucesora.

Pero mi madre no queria.

No queria que yo fuera al inframundo.

Ella sabia de mi padre, sabia que era un Demonio de la mas alta clase. Pero aun asi, no le importó. Lo amaba de igual forma.

Ella, al tenerme, decidio darme una vida comun y corriente.

Una vida que un humano suele tener.

Pese a no ser una humana.

Al principio, mi padre acepto. Pero, al descubrir de lo que era capaz y de lo que era realmente, decidio romper la promesa y me reclamaba.

Mi madre no acepto y fue en ese momento, donde todo se fue a la mierda.

Mi padre, envio a sus siervos a traerme a la fuerza y por desgracia, asi lo hicieron.

Asesinaron a mi Madre y a mi Hermana frente a mi.

Sin conpación...

Sin dudas...

Fue en ese momento, que la inpotencia y rabia que habia dentro de mi, desperto un ser maligno.

Desperto mi verdadero ser.

Una demonio.

La sangre Lucifer desperto mi instinto de caza, asesinando a todos y a cada uno de ellos.

Habia acabado con todos pese a tener 6 años, pero mi ira no acababa.

Arrase con todo el pueblo en el que viviva.

Destruyendo cada muro de casas.

Arrebatando muchas vidas.

Al igual que los siervos de mi padre, lo he hecho todo sin vacilación...

Eso, trajo frente a mi, al mismisimo Lucifer.

Padre e Hija.

Uno frente a otro.

Mi combate contra el no duró mucho, pues el Dragón de mi interior, al igual que tu, me habia convertido en una bestia.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Y de ese modo, me deshice con la vida del Maou Lucifer- Decia la chica, algo tranquilizada -Quien dijo que el Maou Lucifer murio en la batalla contra Dios? El que lo haya dicho, ha mentido y mucho-

-...- Estaba sin palabras.

La chica en sus brazoa tenia razon.

El, no era el unico quien habia sufrido.

Quien habia perdido a su familia.

Hay quienes la pierden de peores formas.

Aun asi, no creia lo que habia escuchado.

Valiana, con 6 años de edad, habia asesinado al Maou Lucifer?

Eso es extraño.

Era extraño y poco creible.

Pero no juzgaria las palabras de la chica.

No cuando ella depositó toda su confianza en el.

Y mucho menos, cuando la tiene en brazos, llorando en su pecho.

Pero, dejando de lado todo eso, habia podido conocer un poco mas a la chica.

Habia conocido su verdadera edad.

Su formas de hablar y pensar.

Un poco de su pasado, aunque del lado tragico.

Y sobre todo.

Quien era verdaderamente.

Valiana Lucifer, La hija del Maou Lucifer antiguo.

-Valiana- Decia el chico, tomando del mentón a la albina, haciendo que la mire a los ojos.

Unos azulados y cristalisos ojos azules.

Pasando sus dedos cerca de los ojos de la chica, removiendo sus lagrimas, mirandola fijamente.

-Perdoname...-

-Por que? Yo te tendria que pedir perdon a ti, te he golpeado y...-

-No, no es ese el problema-

-Entonces...?-

-Perdon por no poder verte a fondo, por no ver la carga que llevas-

-No es algo de lo que te puedas sentir mal, en todo caso, me ha pasado a mi-

-Y a mi tambien y eso me duele, me duele por ti mas que por mi-

-Eh?-

-Comparto tu dolor, pero siento que el tuyo ha sido mucho mas profundo que el mio-

-Ise, no...-

-No Valiana- Decia el chico.

-No que?-

-Es que...- Desviando la mirada, sonrojado -Estoy preocupado por ti...-

-Que?- Exclamaba la chica, sorprendida.

-Que estoy precupado por ti vale? ya lo he dicho-

Sorprendida, la chica ambia tomado con ambas manos el rostro del castaño, obligandolo a que la mirase.

-Ise...acaso tu-

Su sorpresa iba creciendo.

Su emoción estaba por las nuves.

Su corazón palpitaba de forma rapida y sin control.

Y aus ojos brillosos la llenaban de esperanzas.

-Estas...enamorado de mi?-


End file.
